Timely Undertaking
by Unidentified Formulated Onoma
Summary: Harry gets thrown back in time to when his parents were in school. But, because of his darker past, he joins Voldemort in his pursuit of taking over Britain. How will Hogwarts survive? I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't post it here. AUHBP
1. Chapter 1

Timely Undertaking

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be British and wealthier than the Queen. This accounts for the entire story.

Chapter One

Brilliant green eyes gazed off into the distance his eyes focusing on everything and nothing at all. His head rested against the window while his steady breathing turned the clear glass foggy. His aunt and uncle had dropped him off at King's Cross Station half an hour early. Harry went straight for the Wizarding Platform of 9 and ¾ to find himself a seat on the rather quiet train.

Harry had on top of his lap, and still untouched, a Dark Arts book he had charmed to look like the latest copy of Hermione's favorite book, '_Hogwarts: A __History_'.

Ever since the end of second year, and Tom Riddle had used Parseltongue to control the basilisk, Harry wanted to know more about the strange language, culture, and magic that it contained. When third year came around, Harry was able to sneak back to the chamber, and after demolishing the rocks that covered the entrance, found the secrets of the Chamber of Secrets. Books upon books were stacked upon the shelves, creating a safe haven from the bustle and chaos of the school above.

Harry practiced the hidden and long forgotten spells of the chamber, and was eventually able to cast them wandlessly. Even though he could cast wandlessly, Harry knew that Dumbledore would be expecting Harry to return to the Dursley's every summer and come back even more beaten and broken.

When the right time came, he would eventually be able to rid the world of people like Dumbledore and the Dursleys, but in the mean time, he would be able to hide his injuries from the world and continue the facade of the Golden Boy. It just so happened that conveniently, the only way to remove the spell is by undoing it in the same language. With only two people in the world known to know Parseltongue, Harry was rather on the right side of that bargain. So after Harry boarded the train and found a compartment, he cast a wandless glamour spoken in Parseltongue. This time the wound count was worse than ever and Harry hadn't even really seen himself in full yet. There was the blatantly broken left wrist he saw easily. That injury alone had made the action of moving his trunk and Hedwig, his owl, almost impossible. Harry could feel the effects from his side, at least a couple of ribs had fractured if not fully broken. Along with these were large bruises and deep gashes. What was he to say if anyone asked? Who would care really?

Although the day was September first, and was the start of Harry's sixth year, the young savior of the Wizarding World accepted that he was simply not ready to return to Hogwarts. While he saw the school to be a sanctuary from his so called loving family, gifts always come with a heavy price. Forced to wear a mask of a courageous Gryffindor, the world believed the young man truly was The-Boy-Who-Lived and would save the world from Voldemort; but for Harry, this mask felt like a prison in of itself.

Losing Sirius was the final chink in the gilded armor of the complacent warrior that Dumbledore wished Harry to be. The young wizard knew that now nothing in either world would be the same for him. It was for Harry, just the thought of Sirius coming and rescuing him from his personal Hell that kept his spirit alive. With his godfather's passing, both sides of the teen's double-tailed coin of a life became unbearable. After the loss of Sirius, Harry knew he would never be the same.

He couldn't rely on his friends to be his rock. He had discovered in his fourth year that they weren't exactly his friends. Friends, he concluded, wouldn't turn his back on him so quickly. Where Ron was a friend of opportunity particularly when the world of being the friend of the Boy-Who-Lived was glorious, Hermione's underhandedness was not quite as obvious. She on the other hand, was actually more of a true friend, but she continued to place her bets with the wrong man, Dumbledore. In this case, she lost the bet between two of the three most powerful wizards alive, and for that, Harry could never forgive her for. Ginny was only after the Boy-Who-Lived fame and even then, he had deduced that after the kiss with Cho fifth year he wasn't attracted to the female persuasion. Mrs. Weasley the only potential mother figure that Harry had ever had, was supporting Dumbledore's decision on sending Harry back to his relatives every year. Being a mother of seven, she immediately knew the signs of abuse, and from the rescue mission that three of her children went on, she knew something wasn't quite right in the Dursley household. The only Weasley's that had stayed true to him were Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill.

A sudden coughing fit interrupted Harry's thoughts. This time not dry wracks as usual rather his coughing was bringing up blood.

_Damn. _He thought wiping the blood onto his large pant leg. He knew that if anyone came into the compartment right at that moment he would have quite a bit of explaining to do, but with any luck, he would be able to avoid any unnecessary confrontations in time for him to change into robes.

It was about twenty minutes later when his "friends" walked through the door talking animatedly.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she wrapped her arms around the teen.

Harry cringed from the force, but didn't voice his discomfort; too tired to explain when they obviously didn't care enough

"Hi Hermione," he said flatly as he patted her on the back.

She gave him a warm smile Harry could tell that the witch had practiced. The small twitch at the top of her mouth alone gave away her true emotions of boredom and annoyance. Reading the motives and feelings of others were skills Harry had honed since he was small. These skills kept a person alive and sometimes avoided painful injuries growing up as Harry had. Abusive homes foster these talents from youth onward. Too bad for his _friends_ and for the Headmaster no one took the side effects of an abusive home into account.

"Oi mate," Ron said though not as cheerfully before grasping Harry's shoulder by way of greeting.

Harry had to force himself not to pull back from the contact, which he successfully accomplished. The few months on Privet Drive were always enough at the start of term to turn Harry off of any form of touch. Yet, he bravely coped with other manhandling him simply because he was some living saint in their eyes.

"How was your summer?" Ron asked.

Hermione kept her gaze upon Harry wanting to know the answer to the question as well. She began mentally taking note any potential differences between June and now.

Harry swallowed before shrugging. "Same old same old."

Ron and Hermione sat down across from Harry as the train started to pull out of the station. They knowingly glanced at one another, waiting for the other to start the conversation. Harry interpreted the situation, and started the conversation, for he knew that it wouldn't be long before he could have some peace and quiet once more.  
>"So how were both of your breaks?" Harry asked to stave off the uncomfortable silence he could feel waiting its turn.<p>

Hermione started off on what she had done with her parents and then Ron picked up after she had finished. About half an hour later, Ron and Hermione headed to the prefect car. Once the compartment door shut behind them, Harry sighed with relief. Gently laying back down on the compartment bench, he began to dose trying to relieve some of the built up tention around his neck and shoulders.

Not five minutes later Draco Malfoy came strolling into the compartment on his way to the Prefect car.

"Potter."

"Draco," Harry replied softly lifting his head up a bit to make eye contact before becoming perfectly horizontal once more.

"You look like Hell even with those glamours on." Draco replied, while closing the compartment door behind him, and letting down the blinds for privacy.

"I know." he said sadly.

Harry and Draco had made up their fourth year when Draco found Harry unconscious on the floor of the boy's restroom. Draco noticed the many scars that littered the boy's body. Draco stayed with Harry until he came to, wanting an explanation on why the supposed savior was abused.

After some final coercing and cunning on Draco's part, Harry finally relented his best kept secret from the world; a snake lived in a lion's skin.

"How bad this time?" Draco asked concerned as he took a seat next to Harry.

"You remember last year's?"

Draco nodded slowly his eyes full of worry for he remembered last year's innocent, and when the boy-who-hates-anything-to-do-with-hospital-wings eventually forces himself to the Hospital wing because he literally cannot breathe from the broken ribs, Draco knew it was bad.

"Well, it's worse."

"Shirt and glamours off," Draco demanded, immediately getting to work before last year's incident became modern history.

Harry grimaced as he pulled off the large shirt the scabs coming with. He then hissed the counter to the glamour. The hidden bruises, gashes, broken wrist and fractured ribs contrasted against his tan skin. Harry's body was littered with bruises, almost no skin from the pelvis up was unblemished. Every bruise was a slightly different color, ranging from the darkest of black to the lightest of yellow, depending upon the age of said bruise. Deep gashes covered his back, from the many lashings Harry received from his uncle Vernon. Many gave the distinct impressions of belt buckles, while others were much more ridged from a knife. Harry's chest bowed out at the sides, showing exactly which of his ribs were fractured.

Draco gave an involuntary gasp; he wished Harry was simply exacerbating on his state of being, but when seeing this kind of damage, he knew that Harry wasn't letting on how much pain he was truly in

"It's not that bad." Harry coughed which turned into a fit, once again coughing up blood.

"And I'm the son of Lockhart!" Draco retorted sarcastically before he rubbed his temples in frustration. "Not that bad? It's amazing that you are still living."

"Which side is worse?"

"My back, I think."

Harry attempted to flip over onto his stomach, but he found it was easier said than done. Though they hurt as much, Harry used his forearms to make sure that he didn't put too much pressure on his ribs. His whole back was one big bruise littered with a plaid pattern of whip marks and infections.

Draco barely kept it together as he started reciting strings of Latin, healing the wounds on his back. The dark black and blue bruises started turning a light yellow while the red welts started to a lighter healthier pink color. Harry slowly fell into a state of ease as he listened to Draco take care of him. He could feel the tingling of Draco's magic as it connected with his depleted core to help heal Harry's body. Not long after Draco began, Harry noticed that the new foreign magic started to shrink away and eventually stopped all together.

Heavily breathing once he finished, Draco slumped down, his back resting up against the opposite bench. Harry turned his head after blinking away drowsiness. He noticed the state of exhaustion that Draco exhibited; sweat pooled into his eyes as his hair that once was slicked back with gell in his younger years was now done with sweat.

"How are you feeling?" Draco questioned taking deep breaths to slow his heart rate down.

"A lot better thanks."

"I won't be able to do much more." Draco said softly his voice filled with regret as he flicked his wrist to set Harry's ribs and wrist.

"You healed me where my body can do the rest for the next month. Thanks Draco." Harry gave a strained smile.

Draco nodded his head and released the locking and silencing charm. He left the compartment sliding the door shut behind him heading towards the once forgotten Prefect meeting.

Harry reached over to his shirt that was lying on the ground and slipped it back on, trying not to notice the stench that came off the scrap of used and soiled clothing. The pain was more of a dull ache instead of the stabbing pain it once was.

After finishing the book he had neglected when he first entered the train, Harry slipped on his outer robe right when Hermione and Ron entered the cab smiling. Both of their lips now appeared bruised from only one likely constant abuse. Harry raised his eyebrow in question, especially when Hermione's cheeks flushed Weasley red.

"Harry, something happened over the summer that we didn't mention." Ron said as he slowly reached for Hermione's hand.

"Oh?"

"We're together." Hermione said while Ron pulled her to his hip.

Harry nodded his understanding before he returned to looking out the window. _Do they expect a warm smile and a congratulations? It's just a bloody relationship. Why does it concern me anyway? I could fucking care less._ Harry glanced over at the two. The two lovebirds sat down on the opposite bench with their thighs and hands touching.

"Are you going to say anything, mate?"

_Conceited asshole. _Harry thought to himself before saying, "Congratulations, you two were meant for each other."

"Harry, was it just me or did Malfoy come out of this cab earlier?" Hermione asked.

"That's a good one, Hermione! What would Ferret-Face want with Harry?"

_I can't even imagine the kind of shit that they would dish out if I replied positively. For whatever reason they can't look passed the black and whiteness of the world. Really? Just because Draco is a conceited git doesn't mean he doesn't have a semblance of intelligence._

"Next thing you know is that Harry and Malfoy are that kind of 'friends' and that Harry is queer." Ron began laughing despite the lack of denial or confirmation from his in name only best friend. "Right mate?"

"Right." Harry inwardly squirmed as he bit the inside of his cheek.

He wanted to tell the pair off and let the world at large along with the two in front of him know that not only was their Savior gay but he was true friends with one Draco Malfoy rather than the 'friends' Weasley had insinuated. Yet, Harry knew to do such was not only a very Gryffindor action, but the truth in this case would be of no use. The world, much less his former friends, would never accept what or who he was. Nor would Harry find acceptance in his choice of friend. All Harry had to do to justify his silence was to look at what happened with his mother and Professor Snape for Merlin's sake!

The train came to a stop. Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way off the train and to the carriages. At the carriages, Harry managed to make friendly eye contact with Draco and received the blonde's joking smirk. Ron pulled Harry inside the carriage.

"I can't wait till the feast! I'm starved." Ron commented trying to engage Harry in conversation.

Harry continued to look out the small back window.

"Harry mate, are you sure you're okay?"

Waving off Ron absentmindedly, Harry focused on stilling himself as the brunette was suddenly not feeling right for some reason.

By the time the carriage arrived at the large castle doors, Harry felt physically ill. His entire body felt flushed and his hands cold and clammy. Harry slowly entered the Great Hall, making sure that he didn't make a sudden move or else he would hurl what little was left in his stomach. Harry paused right before they went through the large doors and decided that he simply couldn't deal with fighting the losing battle with his body. At that moment, his stomach rolled dangerously .

"Harry," Hermione worriedly attempted to comfort him.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be up in the dormitories. I don't feel so well. If McGonagall or Dumbledore asks were I am, tell them I didn't feel well."

"Professor and Headmaster, Harry. Why don't you just go to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked.

"I will if I don't feel well in the morning."

Hermione was about to protest but she bit her lip as Ron took her hand in his. Instead she sighed before muttering, "I hope you feel better."

"Yeah mate." Ron added as Harry briskly walked off.

Onyx eyes followed the departing teen scrutinizing every detail while fiery mercury ones watched him like a mother hen.

Severus Snape had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that he did not like. Potter never skipped the welcoming feast, and the boy's Head of House was busy with her duties as Deputy Headmistress to attend to her odd charge. Then Severus saw the concern in the body language of the Malfoy heir.

Though Draco knew he had done all he could, the young man worried for his Lion friend. McGonagall was too busy dealing with the latest firsties. Draco knew Harry needed help if he was skipping the feast. Looking at his own Head of House, Draco used his hands to mime the shape of a bowl. For the first time, Draco told Harry's secret of abuse. Severus Snape rushing out the side door behind the Head table filled Draco with relief. At least someone would take care of Harry tonight.

Harry sprinted up the moving staircases as fast as he could manage in an attempt to reach the seventh floor before he lost what little he had in his stomach. When the teen finally reached about the fifth floor, the race was over. Harry slumped to the ground as he began puking on the stairs.

"Damn it." Harry moaned as his stomach rolled once more.

After the second time retching, blood began to come up with the normal bile Harry was accustomed to bringing up at times. Wiping both discharges from his mouth, the tired and aching teen leaned up against the railing.

"Isn't it rather interesting that the boy-wonder is left to pieces on the staircases while the rest of the ignorant school is enjoying a feast a mere five floors down?" A silky voice asked him. "Scourgify."

Harry groaned once more. He didn't meet the silky voice's eyes as Professor Snape sighed.

"Oh, please Potter. I figured something wasn't right with your home life after Occlumency last year. Do you think I'm ignorant when it comes to the signs of abuse as the Head of _Slytherin_?"

Harry slowly met his Potions Professor's eyes. Harry slowly shook his head agreeing with the professor's words

"Up Potter." Snape hoisted Harry up to his feet. "Can you make it back to Gryffindor on your own or are you in need of assistance?"

"If you don't mind, sir. This time I need the help." Harry hating himself for being so weak, but he had to admit it would be the next day before he'd get to his dorm on his own.

"Lean on me, Potter. That's it." Snape wrapped an arm around brunette's waist supporting him up the last two flights of stairs easily.

Snape noticed that the boy seemed much skinnier than what the school robes let on. As Severus continued to support Harry, he started to pick up on the minuscule winces of pain. Noticing that his breath quickened with each step, Severus swept Harry into his arms to make the trip faster. He concluded that looks could be deceiving when it came to The-Boy-Who-Lived.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Snape said the teacher override password. The door opened admitting the two men. The Fat Lady followed their entrance, but kept quiet for the boy in the teacher's arms. She had been sworn to secrecy early on by the boy, and she knew that he was in capable hands.

Severus sneered at the maroon and gold coloring of the common room, but didn't verbally voice his opinion further. As Severus carried Harry up the boy's staircase, he slowed down taking care not to bump Harry's head against the stone wall. They made it to the dorm room when Severus carefully placed Harry down steadily.

Harry cursed his luck as he collapsed onto his knees when Snape tried to set the teen down.

"Potter when was the last time you ate a full meal?" Snape asked as he bent down to again support the teen into bed.

Harry mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that? I don't speak Gryffindor." Severus sneered distastefully.

Harry scowled at the jab but repeated what he said. "Not since the leaving feast last term."

Snape sucked in a deep breath before nodding. Using the provided pillow and another he transfigured from one of his handkerchiefs, Severus had Potter sitting up.

"Bendy!"

A house-elf appeared out of thin air. "What can Bendy do for Master Snape?"

"Can you get a small bowl of broth and a glass of room temperature water for Mr. Potter here? I also need you to go into my storage room in my private lab and grab me a bottle of 130 Nutrient Potion please."

Bendy nodded before popping out.

Snape reached down and took off Harry's shoes, placing these at the side of the teen's bed. He waved his wand and transfigured Harry's robes into pajamas before tucking the boy in like one of his hurt snakes. Snape then reached into his pocket to pull out a vile of potion that was the combination of a pain and a numbing brew.

"Do you recognize this potion Potter?"

Harry stared at the turquoise colored potion thinking.

"I'm assuming that it's a mix of pain and numbing potion. I can't think of its individual name off hand."

Snape nodded while mildly impressed by the young wizard's assessment even without the proper name. "Tell me, how did you reach that conclusion? There is a strong poison that is also the same color."

"Well sir, I could tell from the color that the potion was the Pulmo Igneus potion, which is the lung burning potion we studied last term, or the mix of pain and numbing potion. Seeing as you are standing at my bed side and we both know what side you truly are on," Harry coughed repeatedly a little blood appeared on his hand.

"I figured that you wouldn't poison me but you never know now-a-days. Lady Fate really enjoys screwing with my life. Maybe she decided to put in a Polyjuiced Snape in your place for her personal enjoyment." Harry cracked a grin at his dark humor.

Snape attempted not to smile as well.

"At this point sir, I just don't care anymore."

"Indeed. Well Mr. Potter, you're in luck. This so happens to be the Torpens Dolor potion but it can't be ingested until you have something in your stomach for it would tear up the lining if you took it without." Severus ordered but Harry still nodded.

"It's rather interesting that you knew about this potion, Potter. Curious, since you never expressed any knowledge on my wonderful subject."

Before Harry could retort, Bendy popped in with Harry's broth, water and the nutrient potion.

"You need to eat as much as you can of that broth but I expect you to finish the potion and glass of water." Snape pulled out a pocket watch. "The feast should be about over and I have first year Slytherins to attend to."

He handed the turquoise potion over to Harry. "Once you are done with the broth, just call Bendy and she will take it away. Drink only half the potion tonight and the rest in the morning. If you need more, you can ask for some tomorrow morning after class. However, I expect a full report about what has occurred after classes before dinner tomorrow. You will also be in my office for lunch. Say you managed to get me to help with your studies and we are discussing such."

While surprised, Harry nodded with a whispered, "thank you."

Snape nodded before he left. After all, some Heads of House do have first years to welcome and settle in this night.

Harry slowly sipped at the warm broth. He was mildly surprised that Snape was rather pleasant to him.

"Maybe it was out of pity?" Harry asked himself as he continued to sip his broth. Knowing that Snape would check he had taken his Nutrient potion and finish his glass of water, he finished both of those before placing the empty bottle, cup and half empty bowl onto his nightstand.

"Bendy," He called softly. A small pop announced her entrance.

"What can Bendy do for Dobby's Young Master Harry Potter Sir?"

"Sn– Professor Snape told me to call you when I was finished."

She nodded and took away the used ware.

Alone again, Harry uncorked the pain and numbing potion and swallowed half of it. He grimaced at the taste but he noticed it was fast acting. He placed the rest of the bottle on his nightstand, closed his hangings, put up a silencing charm and succumbed to sleep just as his dorm mates entered the room.

Chapter Three

Early the next morning Harry woke up screaming from a nightmare. Sweat plastered his bangs to his forehead, while his body tingled from adrenaline. Harry ran his fingers through his hair attempting to calm his racing heart down.

"Tempus," the normal eerie red light of the spell glowed brightly in the dark informing Harry his broken sleep lasted only until the early time of half past four. Harry sighed at this news. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep once more, Harry decided to get ready for the day.

Once he was out of the shower, Harry again applied the necessary glamour's to get himself through the day. Though still not feeling well, Harry was glad that he wasn't still puking his guts up right now. Not only would Ron notice and likely tell Hermione, Harry was certain that one more vomit and his stomach would make an actual appearance.

Figuring that he could finish about half of the volume before any of the dead to the world Gryffindors made a return to the land of the living, Harry grabbed one of the extra books that he had bought in Diagon Alley and curled up in one of the chairs in the common room.

It wasn't until closer to seven-thirty before the first wave started to come down and Harry indeed just finished the first half of his book. Most had sleepy looks to them as if they had just gotten out of bed while there were a few, like Hermione, that were obviously and excessively excited to start school once more. Harry closed his book, inserting a bookmark so he could continue later on. Returning upstairs to his dorm, everyone was still asleep except for Neville. Deciding to be nice, Harry helped Neville wake the rest of the boys so they could get ready for their first lesson.

Dean, Seamus, and Ron wouldn't get up. Frustrated from lack of sleep, Harry decided that they could all wake up wet. Three sputtering teenagers woke up drenched and two the other two dorm mates laughing.

After the Department of Mysteries fiasco, Neville had gained some confidence.

After waking the three stubborn sixth year boys, Harry grabbed the half full vile none of them noticed the previous night and headed down to breakfast. Hermione remained to wait on Ron, though Harry didn't know how she felt about being on her own to wait as he left with barely a good morning to her.

About ten minutes later, both Hermione and an annoyed Ron joined him at the Gryffindor table. Harry consumed a small amount of porridge and a bit of pumpkin juice before he downed the rest of the pain and numbing potion. Hermione eyed the vile but didn't respond to it while Snape observed approvingly.

Towards the end of breakfast, the four heads went around and gave out class schedules for the year. Harry noted that he had Potions as a double block first, which was followed by Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts as another double block at the end of the day. Nodding approvingly, he got up from his seat and headed back to his dorm to retrieve his books. Throughout the duration of breakfast, he hadn't spoken a word to either Hermione or Ron.

Once he collected the necessary books, Harry headed back down to the dungeons for class. One of the first ones there, he noticed the room was set up differently and took a seat towards the back as far away as he could from what had always seemingly sat in the obvious Slytherin side of the room. After forth year he knew that was where he truly belonged, but to keep up the persona of the Boy-Who-Lived, Albus Dumbledore and Gryffindor's Golden Boy, he had to act as if he loathed them.

After the rest of the class filed into the room, Harry saw that the period hosted just him, Hermione and Seamus from Gryffindor. There went Ron's bid to become an Auror it seemed. Professor Snape came in with his flowing robes as usual and flicked his wand up at the board.

"This is my N.E.W.T's class and not everyone here," he looked straight at Harry, "should be here." Snape's eyes softened telling Harry that the man didn't mean a word of what was said, not after the previous night's conversation. "If you blow up a cauldron, you can expect to be taken out. If you botch up a potion in class, expect a detention to redo it along with the usual punishment. I expect perfection. Is that clear?" His gaze swept the classroom. He nodded his head. "Begin."

The class had started out well, and Harry's potion was in the works. Not surprisingly, the first practical of the year was the Torpens Dolor potion. Each of the two component potions were separate lessons that they had learned the previous year. Yet, this year the class was learning how and why the two could combine to complement and aid one another in a body. About an hour and a half into the class, someone threw something into Harry's potion.

Harry noticed the potion changing color and began destabilizing violently. Acting as the hero as always, Harry attempted to put a shield around his cauldron. Unfortunately, his action came too late and Harry's potion exploded. The shock wave sent him across the room where Harry vanished the moment his body made impact with the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Timely Undertaking

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter two

August 31st 1976 was a sunny Tuesday. All the teachers were back in the castle, planning for the next day's start to the upcoming school year. Minerva McGonagall decided that today she would finish her planning outside by the lake. She was finishing her seventh year's syllabi when a young boy literally fell in front of her.

"What in the world?" Sitting her work down on the large bolder that she had been sitting on and went to the small figure. She carefully turned the figure onto its back trying to get a good look at the teen.

"James?" She questioned not sure why one of her Gryffindors was lying before her unconscious. Minerva casted a Mobiliarbus charm on the boy before she rushed the child up to the Infirmary, her work lay forgotten.

"Poppy!" She bellowed as she slammed the large oak doors open.

"What is it, Minerva?"

Minerva continued to levitate the boy and placed him gently onto one of the cots.

"Oh my!" Poppy gasped as she came out of her office. Quickly, she started casting tests. She gasped once more at the readings.

"Minerva, I need you to go into my store and grab the Skele-Gro, a Blood-Replenishing potion, Bruise Removal Paste, and a 130 Nutrient Potion."

Minerva ran to the store room and grabbed the needed potions. Coming back, she noticed that Poppy had the young man's robes off leaving him in his boxers for Minerva's sake. McGonagall handed the potions over to Poppy.

"Thank you. Do you mind fetching Albus?"

McGonagall nodded her head and went to fetch the Headmaster.

"Let's see if we can get you fixed up here Mr. Potter." Poppy took the silence as consent before she began applying the necessary pastes, and coerced the different potions down the boy's throat. To be certain the mediwitch ran the basic scans one more time, checking the teen's weight and height.

"This is odd. I know for a fact that the last time I scanned him last term that James potter is five foot eleven inches not the five foot three inches this child measures. More so, the last time he was here James Harry Potter weighed 170 pounds, not just over 105." Poppy scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "If you're not James Potter, than who are you, young man?"

Harry attempted to open his eyes but the familiar shining light of the Infirmary made him scrunch his eyes closed. Slowly opening them once more, he noticed that everything was blurry.

_Fate must find it as a sick joke. _He concluded.

"Oh, you're awake." The familiar voice of the school mediwitch hit his ears.

He slowly sat up to greet her. "Hi Madame Pomfrey."

"You apparently know me, but I haven't a clue just who you are. When you were unconscious I thought you were young Mr. Potter, but…"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean…" he cut himself off and looked around the Infirmary.

There were small details that were different than what he was used to. A couple of the portraits were in different places and he could tell the cots were arranged differently. Harry did not like at all.

"Do you mind telling me the date, Madame Pomfrey?"

Poppy raised her eyebrow before answering. Right before she did though, two figures came through the large oak doors. "August 31st of the year 1976."

Harry groaned his brain putting the pieces together quickly.

"But that's…" his brain made his mouth shut up when he realized that he had said the beginning of something genuinely impossible out loud.

Albus stared at the boy who was sitting up on the cot with interest. "If you don't mind me asking, but what is your name, boy?"Harry winced at the term.

Not Harry Potter … there was no way that Harry could get away with using his true name in the time his parents went to school. Still the young man answered with what he construed as what one outside of his normal world could consider as the truth nonetheless, "Harry Evans sir."

"Are you of any relation to a Lily Evans who is your age approximately?"

"None that I know of, sir." That could be the truth, after all, how could Harry be sure that this Lily would become his mum and later die to save him? He'd have to find a way to stop the war so that event wouldn't happen.

Albus looked thoughtful. "You are obviously a wizard, and a powerful one at that. I must say that you're aura is extremely intoxicating. Do tell why you are here and how you came to land before the feet of my Deputy?"

Harry bit his lip and avoided his eyes. _Think, what am I going to tell him? _

"Well sir, I was wondering if I could enroll to start my sixth year."

"Pray tell why you weren't originally a student?" Albus' eyes didn't hold the usual sparkle.

"My parents died when I was a baby and I went to live with my mother's sister. Just before my tenth birthday, my godfather found me and I went to go live with him." Harry gulped attempting not to shed any more tears for Sirius. "But just recently he was killed so I had to go back to my mother's sister. Then we were attacked and somehow I ended up here."

Albus nodded his twinkle returning to his blue eyes.

"Well then Mr. Evans, Welcome to Hogwarts. Surprisingly school starts tomorrow, so if Poppy gives the okay, you might want to get to know the castle a bit. I'll have a house-elf available to you if you decide to go wondering, in case you get lost."

Albus and Minerva both left through the doors. Harry was about to get up as well, but Poppy held him down.

"Not so fast." She said sternly. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"What do you mean ma'am?"

"You do know what I found I am assuming giving you are on the edge of running from me."

Harry involuntarily gulped.

"Mr. Evans, Harry, did someone abuse you?" Harry looked away not wanting to meet the Mediwitch's eyes.

"Harry," Madame Pomfrey hesitantly took a swallow before pushing onwards, "Was it your godfather?"

"No! He would never touch me." Harry cried.

"Then who?" She touched his arm gently.

He reared back, "It doesn't matter."

Harry got off the cot and headed through the doors wincing from the newly healed bones. Quickly as he could manage, he made his way out to the pitch and sat down in the stands holding his head. Once he was certain no one was around, Harry silently sobbed.

A couple of hours later Harry was sleeping in the arms of the Games Keeper Hagrid as he carried the boy back to the Infirmary where Poppy was sitting in a chair waiting with a forgotten book in her lap.

"I found t'is tike up in t'e stands Mademe Pomfrey. I 'riginally toug' t'at it was James Potter, but once I got a good look a' hem, he wasn'." Poppy nodded in understanding as Hagrid gently put the boy back onto a cot.

"Thank you Hagrid." He nodded before he strolled out of the Infirmary.

Poppy shook her head while running some scans once more. "Well Mr. Evans, what shall we do with you?"

Harry slept the rest of the night and didn't wake up until the next morning. Poppy slowly shook him awake.

"Good morning Mr. Evans." She said politely.

Rubbing his eyes in an attempt to rid the sleep from them, Harry sat up in the cot and rolled his shoulders to get them back into place. He winced a bit, he could feel that his gashes had been healed.

"Madame Pomfrey, how did I get here?"

"Hagrid brought you in."

Harry nodded simply. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but I need supplies for school. How will I go get them?"

"I was told by the Headmaster for you to meet him in his office after you have a bit of breakfast."

Harry nodded once more and an elf popped in bringing a small tray of food. Harry took small servings of each and then began to eat.

"You need to eat more than that if you want to gain weight." She eyed critically.

"I know, but I just can't eat more than this."

Madame Pomfrey huffed annoyed but didn't comment. She understood what Harry meant. Yet, she didn't have to like reality.

He finished his small breakfast and put on the now clean clothes that he had worn yesterday. Once he finished changing, he was lead to the Headmaster's office by Madame Pomfrey.

"It's good to see you my boy!" Albus replied cheerfully as Harry walked through the door.

Harry nodded respectfully.

"We need to get you you're books for the school year and some more school robes. I assume that you're a fourth year?"

"Sixth year sir."

Dumbledore gave a puzzled look before nodding. "I will take you to retrieve your supplies in Diagon Alley. Have you ever been?"

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful! Let's go for I have some last minute preparations for tonight's welcome back feast. You may go first my boy! Leaky Cauldron is your destination."

Harry nodded again, took a hand full of floo powder, and threw it into the fire. "Leaky Cauldron London, England!"

Harry tripped through the floo, landing on his arse. He picked and dusted himself off and then stepped out of the way so the Headmaster could step through.

"It's goo' to see you Albus!" Tom said while wiping down the bar that he stood behind.

Albus smiled his eyes twinkling madly and then led Harry over to the wall. The Headmaster tapped the bricks in order, and the entrance appeared.

"Let's get you your robes first and then books. I almost forgot," Albus pulled out a worn and familiar wand from his pocket. "I believe this belongs to you."

He handed the holy and Phoenix feather wand over to the object's true owner. "Thank you sir. I thought I had lost it."

For the next three hours, they lingered in Diagon Alley purchasing all the items that Harry would need for the year. Most of Harry's purchases were second hand seeing as these came from the school funds, but Harry didn't mind. He was used to second hand clothing.

"Sir, I need to go speak with the goblins at Gringotts." Dumbledore nodded before making the trek to the Wizarding bank.

Harry headed over to one of the tellers and spoke quietly in Gobbledegook.

"Right away Mr. Evans."

The teller brought back an entire roll of parchment. With him were the odd collection of stares and mutterings among the tellers who knew what parchment was summoned for by the feel of the spell. The goblin went right back into Gobbledegook explaining what to fill in. Harry went right at it, filling in each of the blanks. Filling out the entire roll took about thirty minutes to complete.

At last, Harry signed his name. This sealed the truth of his birth name and established his new identity as a new birthright for any heirs he might claim in the future.

"Thank you StrongEdge.".

"No, no, thank you Lord Evans. Just bring in your new family crest and we will have a ring created for the House of Evans. Is there anything else that Gringotts can do for you this afternoon?"

Harry nodded, "Is there any way I can go ahead and take my NEWTs in December?"

StrongEdge paused to think for a second before nodding. "For any home-schooled students there usually is testing available in December. Let me check with my adviser."

StrongEdge walked three teller seats down and started speaking on Gobbledegook. StrongEdge strolled back. "There is indeed testing this winter. Because of your _status_ both as a new Lord and as" his voice became very quiet, "an heir, the fees are waved. Testing begins the day after Hogwarts gets out for winter rest and continues all the way through Yule. How many subjects are you wanting to test in?"

"Seven. Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration please."

"You do realize this would likely make for a test a day." StrongEdge noted.

After Harry nodded in answer, the goblin passed another sheet over for Harry to sign. Once the new Lord had that done, Harry handed the sheet back and bowed.

"Thank you StrongEdge, may your gold always flow," Harry stated in English and bowed in thanks.

"And may you live prosperously," The Goblin replied reciprocating in turn.

As Dumbledore and Harry headed towards the Leaky Cauldron, Dumbledore asked, "what was that conversation all about? The business seemed to take much discussion and agreements that would be better handled by a guardian."

"My last guardian was killed," the absolute truth as Harry learned that the Dumbledore he knew had set himself as the boy's magical guardian against the will of Harry's parents. "As to my business at Gringotts, I just created the House of Evans."

Dumbledore said nothing further, as he kept that term floating around in the back of his head.

They arrived back a Hogwarts just after four. Harry's "new" belongings went to the Infirmary until he was officially sorted later that evening. He decided that he would get as much of the homework that was assigned done seeing as Harry had nothing else to do.

Madame Pomfrey came quarter after six to collect Harry for the feast. In that time, he had finished reading his Transfiguration book, while earlier in the day he had managed to skim through Charms, Potions and Herbology . Harry placed all of his books into his trunk and sealed it with multiple locking and alarming charms. Nodding in approval, he followed the Mediwitch to the feast.

Once they reached the Great Hall, Poppy told him to stand next to the door and wait for the other first years.

"Albus told me that you will be sorted first," she said while opening the doors. Madame Pomfrey gave him a good luck grin before entering.

Harry knew that students would asked many questions on his features, so he went over to one of the sets of knight armors and cast a hair lengthening charm. The last thing the teen needed was for anyone to connect Harry to one James Harry Potter, Esq.

"That should do it." His black hair lengthen down to just below his shoulders.

Harry noticed that it was a lot less unruly at this length.

About fifteen minutes later, all of the second years and above came strolling in. Many gave him looks of curiosity.

Then, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew came in with grins on their faces. Harry knew that they would be trouble for him if he was sorted where he thought he would be.

Remus was the only one really to notice him in 's grin faltered a bit as his pace paused for a beat. Harry nodded in his direction, the werewolf nodding back. Inside, Harry prayed that it was only the fact that so old in age for a new student or even because his precautions were not enough to eliminate the resemblance to his father. Yet, the teen didn't believe either possibility inside.

After them, a large group of Slytherins arrived, each of them sporting a blank mask. A few sized him up, but concluded that he wasn't a threat.

About five minutes later, the last stragglers entered.

The first years came entered, by the looks of it, two of them were soaking wet. Harry grinned before heading over to the pair. The two boys were shivering from the cold water and seemed miserable. Clearly were pushed or fell out of a boat.

"Here let me help." Harry cast both a warming and drying spell on the two boys. The two boys were a little unsure on how to thank him, but he shook his head silently waving off their thanks.

McGonagall came through the Great Hall doors closing them behind her.

"Good evening. I am Professor McGonagall and I teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Here she paused to collect her thoughts.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"Two lines please and follow me. Mr. Evans if you would take the lead." She opened the Great Hall doors with Harry right behind her. Once Harry and the other first years were before the Head table, the sorting hat began his song.

_A thousand years ago it's been_

_ Where our founding four sought to begin _

_ A school for learning and protection_

_ Keeping young crafters from detection _

_Each founder valued certain traits_

_To guide liked-souls for what awaits _

_ Separating each into one of the four_

_ Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor_

_ Gryffindor claimed those of heart_

_ While Ravenclaw snagged the smart_

_ Slytherin took those of little trust _

_ While Hufflepuff seized those just _

_House and house went hand in hand_

_ In harmony Hogwarts began to stand_

_ But two good friends began to row_

_ The separation began to grow_

_But once cunning Slytherin left the hall_

_ Hogwart's unity started its fall_

_ Strife and grief split the four_

_ Creating what we have further more_

_I was created to place each of you_

_ Within the criteria of said few_

_ To sort each of you into a dorm_

_ To ripen the prejudices to strengthen the storm _

_I shall warn each of you of the expense_

_ of not branching out and creating a defense_

_ War is upon us where dark is light and light is dark_

_ Hoping each of you can find the right path to embark _

_ Before I commence I must tell_

_ Where each of you will most likely excel_

_ Which one should I put you in?_

_ Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin? _

Once he was done, McGonagall called Harry up to the stool. "Evans, Harry."

Harry sat down and only let one shield down in the hopes of blocking the truth from the Sorting Hat as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"_**Hello Harry Evans or should I more accurately say will be Harry Potter**_." The hat said in Harry's mind.

"_**Hello Sorting Hat. How is everything?**_" Harry thought, wanting to keep this conversation as much between them as he could manage.

"_**Fine as could be**__._" The hat sighed. "_**Do not fear about eavesdroppers, Salazar considered such as well as influencing my decision by external forces. This conversation is between us and the Headmaster I know you do not trust, rightly so, cannot force me to sway to his will.**_"

"_**Let see here,**_" the ancient artifact paused for a second before continuing in Harry's mind, "_**It would be better if you let your shields down a bit more. Yes I can still read your mind, but it wouldn't leave you with a headache afterwards.**__" _

Harry closed his eyes and slowly let down the outer most protections. "_**Thank you. From what your mind tells me, in the future I had wanted to put you in the house of Slytherin. Hum… Yes, that is definitely the place that you should be. When you were eleven you could have passed as a Gryffindor, but now… You are can only be a **_**SLYTHERIN!**"

The entire Hall was silent as Harry placed the hat back onto the stool. He nodded respectfully to McGonagall before heading over to the Slytherin table. No one motioned to talk to him, so Harry sat at the end of the table waiting for the sorting to finish.

As soon as Dumbledore finished his before meal speech, Harry sat in silence eating very little for his stomach still couldn't take much food. Besides, Harry was taking in what should be impossible. Across a table sat the people who created him, his godfathers both official and not, along with the one who destroyed them all.

On the other side of the Great Hall, the four Marauders were commenting on the new sixth year Slytherin.

"Remus, what's the matter?" James asked his beloved friend.

"Nothing James, that new Slytherin just smells off and it is stirring Moony." Remus scrunched up his nose, not sure how to describe the new boy and his new scent much less what it made his wolf feel.

"Does he have dark qualities?" Peter asked after he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

After thinking about the question a beat, Remus decided that was not the problem and shook his head. "Nothing extremely dark, Padfoot. He just smells really familiar like I know him from somewhere and I haven't a clue who he is."

"In what way?" Sirius asked talking with his mouth nearly full.

Such Remus was accustomed to, though on occasion he did nag Paddy about manners. Tonight was not such a time. "Not completely dark. More a shade of grey. You yourself Siri are also gray. He's really powerful as well."

James nodded not sure how to respond. He too felt something was different about that kid. Why was this Evans arriving so late to Hogwarts? Was he maybe related to Lily and she said nothing about the guy? No, Lily was an open person most of the time. So, why did that kid feel achingly familiar?

"I have an idea!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why don't we welcome the new snake the Marauder way!"

James began to grin while the four excitedly huddled together to come up with a way to greet the new comer. Calming normal shook off the frighteningly real odd sense of wanting to grab that kid and drag him up for a resorting into Gryffindor, like or not.

Back to the Slytherin side, Harry was lost in thought but his eyes held their gaze at the Gryffindor side.

_Oh Sirius, how I have missed you so. I swear to make sure that you live a full and warm life. The current corrupt ministry let you down. _Harry's eyes hardened. A_nd I now have the ability to change it. The ministry must go. But what to change it to? How do we protect against corruption once again?_

Severus Snape came up to him and noticed the hard eyes. The Slytherin assumed that the Marauders had already left a gift for the new student. Snape tapped Harry on the shoulder bringing him out of his reverie.

"I recommend staying away from them." He said pointedly nodding towards the Marauders. "They don't care for Slytherins."

Harry snorted. "That's the understatement of the century."

"Severus Snape, half-blood, sixth year."

"Harry Evans, first generation pureblood, sixth year." Severus Snape raised his eyebrow in question. They still shook each other's hand.

Everyone at the Slytherin table secretly glanced at the two's exchange. Calling himself a 'first generation pureblood' replaced the first impression created in the minds of their House's well-known purebloods from Harry's lack of proper surname with a small amount of respect for the up and coming new prospective family. Those of older families knew talk of such actions only from discussions of how to clean the old lines while not destroying what made Wizarding Society what it was in essence.

Dumbledore interrupted the two snakes, "now that you all are fed and watered, I have some announcements I would like to make. Please give a warm round of applause for our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alan Headway!" The entire room casually applauded for the man.

"Mr. Filch wanted me to remind everyone that there are 2,657 items that are band from using. He also wanted me to remind everyone that there isn't any spell casting in the hallways." Dumbledore visually swept the crowd.

"For our first years, The Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden. Some of the upper years should take careful note of that." Dumbledore glanced at the sheepish Marauders.

"In light of the threat posed by Lord Voldemort and his followers." many people gasped at the use of the feared name in a public setting. Some from all the houses also noted Harry's lack of reaction as well, which was stealing a bit of the Headmaster's limelight.

Then Dumbledore continued, "the faculty has reached an agreement that Hogsmeade visits are to be postponed until further notice."

Dumbledore's announcement caused the entire student body to moan at the unfairness. Nevertheless, he took no notice to their complaints. Rather he was watching Harry Evans' lack of reactions with growing interest.

"One last thing before I send you off to bed. Let's sing the school song! Everyone pick a tone, and off we go!" Dumbledore waved his wand and the lyrics to school song appeared on a large scroll in front of the entire school.

The Gryffindor table was the loudest supporters, all singing to different tunes, tones, keys and even rhythms. About half the Hufflepuffs were singing, only about a third in Ravenclaw, and no one dared sing in Slytherin. Many of the Slytherins rolled their eyes in disgust, and boredom.

"Ah music! Off you trot!" Dumbledore replied once the school song was over. Dumbledore released everyone off to the dormitories. Prefects gathered all of the first years and led them to their respected dormitories while the rest of the years were on their own.


	3. Chapter 3

Timely Undertaking

Chapter three

"I'm sure you would like a tour to the dormitories?" Severus asked as they both headed out of the Great Hall.

Harry gave a small smile and then nodded. Severus smirked and left the table with Harry in tow.

Showing his Slytherin blood, Severus led Harry through the twists and turns of the dungeons as indirect as possible, circling back more than a couple times just to confuse the noob. Harry just smirked while planning on finding a way or two to make Severus reape all that the young man sowed.

Harry knew his way around the dungeons of Hogwarts, not just because he went to school there for five years. The young man had to know his way around the dungeons because Draco got tired of having to escort Harry around. This teasing route was very much like one of the many ploys the not even conceived Malfoy used to play with Harry's mind more than once. Unfortunately, another side effect of Harry's home life was knowing how to feel his way in areas that are new to him without becoming too lost. They finally reached the common room with Severus supporting a large smirk. He winked at his friends who clustered around one of the couches.

"Snape, do you mind telling me which dorm I'm in? I'm rather tired and I don't want to be falling asleep in class tomorrow."

Severus nodded and pointed at the third door on the left. "Because the dungeons are so large, all the first years are together and then second and up usually have two to a room. You are the lucky soul who gets to room with me." Severus replied sarcastically. "The house elves should have brought everything up to the dorm room. Your trunk should be at the end of your bed. Your bed's on the right when facing them from the end. Night."

Harry headed towards the room, opening the door walking in. Even in the dim light it was obvious whom side was whose. Snape's side of the room had his old but well kept trunk along with a pile of books that he must have sent with one of his friends whiles Harry's was a second used trunk that Dumbledore had bought him. Harry sighed. This year was going to wreck havoc with his mind.

Pulling off his shoes, he sprawled himself on top of his bed not even bothering to change into his pajamas. Once he continued to stare at the ceiling, he noticed the usual pounding that rooted at the back of his head.

_Damn, it's going to be one of those nights. _Harry inwardly sighed. _Best to get it over with. _

Harry transfigured his robes into pajamas, took off his glasses, casted a silencing spell, and fell asleep on top of the sheets.

~Dream~

_The cold damp dungeons of Riddle Manor broadcasted first through the link. Voldemort, still in his human body, was furious at Malfoy._

"_Why was I not notified of this new sixth year before tonight, Lucius? Especially so since my spy within the school population has alerted me that the unknown boy was sorted into our noble House rather than as a lion as he came dressed? Did the boy not go for his school supplies before today?" _

_Malfoy swallowed before he took a breath and worded his answer as best as he could to avoid as horrible a punishment. "My Lord, from what I understand, the boy only bought his supplies this afternoon using school funds set aside for those unable to attend on their own purse."_

_For a moment, Voldemort only petted his beloved snake as he thought. Then he sharply turned to glare at his follower. "Who took the boy to the Alley?"_

"_It was Dumbledore himself, My Lord," Malfoy pleaded as he was put under the Cruciatus curse. Harry could see by the man's muscles this was not the first time the man faced the curse this night. The young man felt impressed at how the Malfoy patriarch didn't scream; it was obvious that this wasn't the first time he still had a little Malfoy pride left._

"_The poisoner? You mean to tell me that foul charlatan had his grips on an unknown and none of your contacts could bother you with a report when we might have drawn that boy from the old man and divined what he means to us and our side in the war? Be grateful in the least that the child is in our House, Lucius!_

"_I wasn't informed of this boy's existance until this evenin—"_

"_That's not a valid excuse Lucius! You should have informed me especially since he is a Slytherin! I want the boy held out of Dumbledore's reach as much as can be done within and outside of the school!" Lucius nodded mutely his head was bowed to not meet his master's eyes. "Is that understood? Leave!" _

~End of Dream~

Harry woke up to Severus nudging him awake. The worried expression on his dorm mate reminded Harry that he had neglected to set the silencing charm that he once used to protect the guys in his Gryffindor dorm. Damn, he would have to make sure to never commit that slip up again. Harry was heavily breathing and shaking from the after effects of the Cruciatus.

"You look like hell." Severus deadpanned.

"You know a friend of mine, back home, often said that to me and each time I hear it a little piece of me starts to believe it." Harry smiled weakly, attempting to make a lame joke so early in the morning.

"You look like you had the Cruciatus curse cast on you." He nodded towards Harry's shaking hand. "But that's impossible." Severus added as an afterthought.

Harry flipped away from Snape and tried to regain control of the shake.

_Hopefully, I remember how to make nerve regeneration potion, because the potion that is specifically tailored to the Cruciatus isn't made for another five years. _Harry thought as he attempted to succumb to sleep once more.

* * *

><p>The next morning was the beginning of classes for everyone. Both Severus and Harry got up with a groan, but they insisted that they would start their day. They both showered and continued their normal morning routine.<p>

They entered to the loud chatty voices of the Great Hall. There were small patches of sleepy looking teens, but for the most part, everyone was excited for the first day of classes. They were the first of the Slytherin table to arrive. Harry sat down with Severus' group at the end of the table towards the doors when he noticed the off scent of the drinks. Harry looked up and met James Potter's eyes and then he knew that something was wrong.

He looked over at Avery who was about to take a sip. He swiped Avery's drink from his hand spilling it on the floor. "Oops,"

"What was that for Evans?"

"I just saved you from at least a morning of humiliation. The Gryffindorks in the middle of their table I think spiked our drinks."

Snape's expression was neutral, but his eyes were ablaze with hatred. Harry put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It was nothing serious." Harry said while dipping his finger into the juice and then placed a drop onto the table. He waved his wand and a soft blue glow appeared.

"Just as I thought," He said simply.

"What would it have done?" asked Macnair.

"It would turn our skin red and our hair gold. Nothing terrible, but humiliating all the same. Their lame prank would have lasted for a week." Harry waved his wand once more getting rid of all of the pumpkin juice on the Slytherin table. With another wave, fresh pumpkin juice took the place of the tainted. Harry smirked at the gob-smacked looks that Severus' friends were giving him.

"You didn't even speak a word."

Harry's smirk widened.

Everyone sat down at the table, glad that the new kid had not only managed to one up the Marauders first day, but that the guy had also prevented the ruin of their first morning and week according to the Evans kid. The food platters appeared, and everyone dug in.

About ten minutes later, the morning post arrived. A small black bird carrying a green letter flew over to Harry dropping it in his lap and landed next to the plate. Harry handed the bird a bit of bacon and he hissed quietly thanking it. It nodded as if he understood Parseltongue before taking off.

Severus and his friends all went pale along with most of the seventh year Slytherins.

"What is it?" Avery asked.

Severus turned to a whisper. "It's a letter from the Dark Lord."

"You mean Tom? I wonder what he would want from me at," Harry cast a silent Tempus, "Eight thirty five in the morning."

Everyone around him was shaking his or her heads in confusion.

"I recommend not opening it here in the Great Hall." Severus said.

"Duh," Harry stuffed it into his pocket to open when he was in the comfort of his dorm room.

Once just about everyone was done eating, Professor Slughorn walked over to the Slytherin table and started to hand out timetables. When Slughorn reached Harry, he nodded and skipped him. After he finished giving them out, he said to Harry, "Mr. Evans, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office so you can discuss which classes you will be taking."

Harry nodded before standing up.

"I'll see you guys later," Harry said leaving the table with his sack swung around his shoulder.

He exited the Great Hall headed through the twists and turns of the castle to reach the Headmaster's office. When he approached the gargoyle, Harry smiled. He put his hand on top of its head and muttered, "_Open._"

The gargoyle nodded and the moving stairs sprung to life.

Opening the door to the Headmaster's office, Harry was not fully surprised when he stepped in to find that the low-lit room was mostly empty of beings. . Fawkes flew over landing on his shoulder as Harry sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Harry began to stroke Fawkes' feathers as Dumbledore came in quirking is eyebrow.

"My dear boy! How did you get into my office?" The Headmaster asked as Fawkes flew over to his perch and began to preen his feathers.

"The gargoyle let me in."

"Then he must like you. That is a rarity; one that you should hold dearly." Harry nodded trying not to smirk at Dumbledore's unusual wording.

"Well my boy, we do find ourselves in the smallest of a quandary. Now, I would usually leave this up to your head of house, but I feel that this situation we two would clear up faster between us. Given your unusual arrival to Hogwarts yesterday, we do not know how you did with your classes before this term nor what your scores would be on your O.W.L.s. That is why I asked you test with our teachers, to gain a grasp of how well you perform. With the glowing reports from our professors, I would almost say that Hogwarts has nothing to offer you. I am curious, which classes you would like to take."

Harry nodded in understanding and began to list off his preferred classes. "I would like to take Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Potions.

"I would also like to inform you that for NEWTS, we also offer Healing, and Dueling."

Harry nodded. "No, my interested do not lie in healing and I have had enough experience in dueling. Thank you in any case, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded and then handed Harry his schedule. "Let me write you a pass for Defense seeing as that is where the sixth years are at the moment."

Dumbledore scribbled a note down on a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. "Before you go, how are you faring in Slytherin? Any problems?"

"I'm doing quite well, actually. I just can't believe that everyone's so prejudice of the house. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Yes well, who sent you that green letter this morning?" Dumbledore asked nosily.

"A friend. If you'll excuse me Professor, but I need to get to class." Harry spun around and headed out the door.

Billowing down the hallway to much so like the Severus Snape he knew in another life, Harry was furious. He wandlessly summoned his DADA book right before he reached the door to the classroom. Harry entered the door while the Professor was halfway through his sentence. Harry went up to the professor and handed him the note.

"Thank you Mr. Evans. If you would, please take a seat over by Ms. Evans." He motioned to the front and center row. Harry slightly nodded before sitting down next to the redhead.

"Harry Evans," he whispered slightly holding out his hand in greeting.

Lily," she replied grasping it.

The Professor continued to lecture as Harry started playing with a small strand of magic like a pencil.

"Mr. Potter, please inform me on the incantation of the Patronus charm."

"Expecto Patronum, Professor Headway."

"Evans … Mr. Evans," he corrected, "Name each Unforgivable, and a way to block each spell."

"Imperius or the mind control curse is the only one of the Unforgivables where there isn't really a way to block the spell per-say. This curse is really a battle of wills. If you have strong Occlumency shields, then you would be less susceptible to the affects of the curse. Then again, you can just as easily learn to question the command given or even just say no.

"Cruciatus is the pain curse and is usually used as a means of torture. Usually a good line of sight on your opponent so you can physically dodge or even a strong Protego will work. Then again, you don't always have an eye on your attacker or you might not get your shield charm up in time. In these cases where someone cast that curse on you, I would recommend retreating to the back of the mind and waiting the spell out. Pain is just nerve receptors telling your brain that something is wrong. If you shut down that part of the brain, then you won't feel it.

"The last, the killing curse or Avada Kedavra, There isn't a way to block it with a normal shield. However, there is a shield that can actually stand against this curse. Called Aurum Tutela or Gold Protection, this spell normally the idiots in power have classified as a "dark" shield. I, personally,, don't really see any problem with the charm. So what if you have to use a bit of blood magic." Harry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "But if you want something a little more "light", then I would recommend transfiguring something to act as shield into rock–marble to be more precise. Of course, that is saying you are fast enough with your wand and transfiguration."

"Five points from Slytherin for your cheekiness Mr. Evans." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Another five for mocking." Harry smirked.

"Detention! Seven o'clock Mr. Evans and not a second later!"

"That wasn't smart Evans." Lily whispered.

"Just watch." Harry said smoothly.

"Now, let's continue. Mr. Evans, let's put that smart-ass to bed shall we? Come up here!" Harry lifted an eyebrow and smirked before he nodded while taking out his wand.

"Professor, firstly, you are the High King of the loaded statement. Secondly, I do not do such on command for anyone, anywhere. Thirdly, I am not a voyeur nor do I believe anyone in the class to be so. And most importantly, even as gay as I am and the fact that someone might find you cute, you simply are just not my type."

"Shut up you pathetic snake! I assume you know how to duel?" Harry nodded. "Good, everything but unforgivables or life threatening casts."

"On three. One, two three," The Professor silently released a dark blue curse. While the spell was a step up from the basic muttering charm, the man was performing at a junior level at best. It seemed Quirrell and Lockhart had competition for lamest DADA professor in Hogwarts. Harry easily sidestepped the spell while quietly hissing a stunner in Parseltongue with a color warping tone added to make it look as if Harry sent the Death Curse. Professor Headway put up a strong Protego, just as Harry suggested but not the right one, strong enough, or fast enough. Harry's curse predictably sliced through the man's shield. Professor Headway's attempted to duck, but the curse grazed the top of his hair. While the professor was distracted, Harry sent out another simple Parseltongue stunner that, like the other Parseltongue spell he had sent, was a deep emerald green … the color of the killing curse.

The professor dropped to the floor stunned after Harry's curse hit on target. A couple of girls and at least one Gryffindor fainted, while several screamed in terror. Lily was pale in shock. Severus looked stunned himself at the turn of events. A couple ran out to get help and the Aurors to arrest the snake who killed their teacher. Harry summoned the man's wand while walking over to the side of him. Pointing his wand at them prevented the Marauders from attacking until, with a wave of his wand, Harry lifted the curse while handing the Professor back his oak wand.

"Professor!" Sirius shouted, "He used the killing curse and didn't even say it in any language I've ever heard! But how did you survive?"

"It's because Black," Harry sneered at his beloved Sirius, "I didn't use the killing curse, brain fart of the year. There is such thing as manipulating the color of curses. That helps to confuse your opponent who expect a weak spell only to be hit with your best or expects the worse so runs away rather than fight. I would also like you to think about something. What spells do foreigners use? Do they use English or do they use their native tongue? Magic is not about the incantation of the spell used—magic is what you want your power to do."

"Another five points from your house, Mr. Evans. Leave the class. I expect you at seven this evening."

Harry glared at the Defense teacher, "nothing left for me to do now that I have taught your students an advanced lesson,sir? Or is your fifthteeth defeat at my wand smarting too much to look at me any further? Wait, I know the answer to my questions. Speaking in all honesty on your behalf, the answer is both."

Angered, the teen slung his bag over his shoulder before he exited the door. Severus and Lily gave him a passive glance of awe and respect while the rest of Gryffindor and some of Slytherin were snickering.

"Tempus," Harry said while he was about fifty yards from the Defense door. _There's still another hour of class. Then I also have a free period until lunch. I should have time._

Harry glanced around and headed down to the second floor. He wound his way through the corridors to reach the girl's bathroom. Upon entering, he noticed that there was water on the floor. "Tantrum this early in the year? I'd bet Peeves cause this one."

Quietly, he stepped into the bathroom and headed over to the sinks. Only, Harry learned fast that he wasn't alone.

"Hello? Who's there?" the ghost that haunted the bathroom asked. Moaning Myrtle appeared out of her stall and looked at Harry with suspicion.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bathroom?"

"Sorry to disturb you, I'm here to go to a special place hidden under the castle."

She giggled at his politeness.

"It's quite alright. Just as long as you aren't mean to me I don't mind." She covered her giggle with her hand.

"Do you mind if I open something here? You have to promise not to tell, especially the Headmaster. The place and the guardian watching over the area are a secret." Harry said softly with respect.

Myrtle nodded. "What's your name?"

"Harry Evans, I'm in Slytherin."

"Ooh, you're one of _them._ But, you seem nice. I'm Myrtle."

"It's very nice to meet you, Myrtle. Do you want to know the secret?"

She nodded vigorously. Harry quietly whispered "_Open._" Just as in Harry's second year, the sinks separated and the one with the serpent on the spout sank into the floor.

"You remind me of another boy that was in Slytherin. He was handsome and charming just like you. He open that spot too. That is how I died right in this stall." She tilted her head in curiosity, "where does that lead?"

"To a very secret chamber that I'm not allowed to tell you yet because it's extra secret," he said almost annoyingly sweetly. "I have to be sure what I researched is real first."

Looking down the hole and suddenly wished he had Lockhart there again to be the Guinea pig to see if the snake was wandering the entrance area. Harry looked back up at Myrtle and nodded to her. "Remember, you can't tell anyone that I was here okay?".

"I like you. When you die, you're always welcome to come share my toilet." Myrtle giggled.

"Thanks," Harry said before sliding down the side. Once he reached the bottom of the slide, Harry scourgified his robes before he called up the tube to make the chamber entrance close. He went over to the next entrance and opened that door as well. Once Harry reached the open area he remembered well,, he went over to the large mouth where the young man remembered the basilisk coming out of.

He hissed, "_Open Slytherin, the greatest of the founding four_," Once again the large mouth opened and Harry stepped in.

"_Who daressss come into my masster'sss chambersss?" _

"_I mean you no harm." _Harry said as the basilisk approached him. He was inside a smaller foyer that had four doors branching out while the snake came to challenge Harry from the fifth that seem to be without a door .

"_How do I know ssspeaker? How do I know that you will not harm my massster?" _

"_If you don't mind, but who issss your masssster?" _

"_Sssalizzzar of coursssse."_

"_Then I mean you no harm Great One." _

"_Oh?" _

"_I have no doubt that you can sssmell me. Now tell me Great One, do I sssmell of deceit?" _

"_No." _

"_Then clossse your outer eyesss and let me get a good look at you." _The basilisk slithered over to him. Harry stroked her.

"_Do you have a name?" _

"_Valdeuna," _Harry laughed.

"_Ssspeaker what is ssso funny?"_

"_Valdeuna meansss Great one." _

"_What do I call you ssspeaker?" _

"_Harry will be fine." _

"_Well then Harry, what are you doing in my massster'sss chambersss?" _

"_I wanted to have a look at your massster'sss library if that was okay with you Val." _

"_I'm sssure that issss acceptable."_Harry nodded his thanks before taking off towards the nearest door.

"_Wrong one Harry," _she hissed her delight laughing at Harry.

"_Not that one either." _Harry pointed at the third one.

"_No_," she hissed delighted that she could make fun of someone.

"_Nope," _Harry rolled his eyes and then pointed at the middle second one once more. If snakes could smile, she would be grinning from ear to ear (if they had ears as well).

For the next hour and a half, Harry started to read from Slytherin's library.

Once his tempus alarm went off, Harry collected and shrank the books that he was reading, before he placed them in his sack. He waved to Val curled up in front of the large hearth and left the way that he had come. Harry checked the time once more and then headed to his double potions lesson.

At the entrance to the dungeons, he ran into James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Watch where you're going, Snake!" James shouted as he ran into Harry.

"I'd be careful who you mess with Potter," Harry sneered. _Don't think about that he's your father._

"What are you going to do about it? Cry to mummy and daddy?" Sirius taunted. James and Sirius began to creep towards Harry pinning him against the wall. Harry dropped his stuff to get it out of the way.

"My parents are dead." Harry flicked his wrist and the two boys went flying before landing hard against the wall across from Harry. Remus continued to stare at Harry before glancing at his two friends.

"Why you hang out with them Wolf, I don't understand. Clearly you are no bully as they are, yet you allow them to act the fool's part when you as a Prefect should reign them in. As if I'll ever understand Gryffindors.. You better attend to them. I gave them each a nasty bump."

Remus' eyes went wide with the nickname.

"How do—"

"I won't tell. One of my father's best friends was a werewolf, so I can spot them easier than most. And before you freak out, I'm not prejudiced. Attend to them. To heal the pair of them, the spell incantation is vigorato with a wand wave over the area." Remus nodded and went over to heal to his friends.

Harry grabbed his bag, summoned his potions book with the flick of his wrist, before he headed to the potion's classroom to wait for everyone else. The young wizard was the first one there so he took his seat towards the back on the left side to wait for everyone else.

About ten minutes later, James, Sirius, and Remus came in. Remus shot Harry a thankful look. Severus, Yaxley, Macnair, and Avery entered the last three engrossed in some discussion. Lily came in a bit after them along with who Harry guessed would soon be Alice Longbottom. Lastly, two unknown Ravenclaws and three Hufflepuffs crossed the threshold into the classroom. It was another five minutes until Professor Slughorn waddled in. The man's vibrant suit almost made Albus look bad.

"Good afternoon class, and welcome to sixth year NEWT potions." He went behind his desk picking up the role. Harry like it this time, because the man did not get all excited over his name and the mask the teen once bore.

In five minutes, the Professor started his lesson. "Today, we're going to start on background information for a potion called the Draft of the Living Death. This potion is a two-day lesson in which today we will cover the details and theory of the potion before beginning the long brewing process. Let's begin. Turn to page 342 and start reading."

The class continued on to where they made half the potion and would continue on tomorrow.

"For Friday's class, please write a three foot essay on how each compound reacts with each other and the incorporations of each turn." The bell rang signaling the end of the double hour period.

"Harry, where'd you go after Defense?" Severus whispered as the pair gathered their things.

"Nowhere in particular, why?"

"You weren't at lunch, so I brought you something." Just to prove Severus' point, Harry's stomach growled.

"Thanks Severus." Harry said taking the bulky napkin from his dorm mate. From this Harry unwrapped an apple and a roll.

_He's so different. He doesn't have as much of a smirky attitude like the one he has back home. He's much easier to get along with. _

"Where are you going next?" Harry asked in between bites of his apple.

"Charms," Severus growled. Obviously, Professor Flitwick's class was not one of the man's favorite classes as a student.

"Good, then you can lead the way."

Severus nodded as they climbed the stairs to the fourth floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Timely Undertaking

Chapter four

That evening, Harry escaped from dinner early wanting to head back to the chamber. On his way to the second floor, Remus ran into the other teen, making Harry drop his books.

"Sorry," Remus replied blushing a bit while picking up a couple of the books that Harry was reading. He stared at them for a second trying to make out what the cover said.

Knowing the real reason for the 'accident', Harry attempted to take the books back. Unfortunately, Remus held a firm grip on them. "What are these?"

"None of your business, Wolf," Harry stated calmly while attempting once again to take the books back from Remus' grasp.

"If you keep calling me that someone will find out."

"Not all of us are bigots, Remus."

"I know, but there is always the one person who has the power to humiliate me and I can't afford to take that chance."

Harry nodded in understanding.

Remus quirked his eyebrow once more, "You smell familiar and yet I've never met you before in my life. I remember everyone I've met."

_It must be the mix of James and Lily. _Harry thought, panicking inside while trying to find an acceptable answer.

"I will also attest to that I've never met you in my entire life either." Harry retorted as he thought to himself. _Half–truth yes, given I haven't been born in this lifetime yet. _

"So what is a Slytherin doing on the second floor?"

Harry unconsciously bit his lower lip. "I can't tell you."

Remus raised both his eyebrows not sure on how to approach this. "Oh, and why not?Prefects have the right to ask students what they are doing out of the main thoroughfare."

_Now he wants to act all Prefect? Me and my big mouth this afternoon!_ Harry complained to himself.

"From what I can tell you're a good person, a good friend,Remus," Harry half pleaded. "But I barely know you. There are some things that I would tell you with time if we remain friends."

"By the way, what's the matter with James and Sirius that they are willing to attack someone they have not met? I hear Severus talk about a fourth to your little group, but I haven't seen him around so I don't know anything about him." Harry questioned, changing the subject smoothly as a former lion gone snake could manage.

"They are prejudiced against Slytherins because most of you lot become Death Eaters. I don't really know James' reason for thinking that, but Sirius' family has always been in Slytherin. He likes to call himself, 'the white sheep in the Black family'. Yeah, the fourth in our group is Peter."

"Pettigrew?" Harry questioned trying not to let his temper show towards the short wizard. Then caught his mistake in time to block suspicion, "That's one of the Peters I've heard called in class, but never see."

Remus nodded to Harry internal relief. "How do you know your way around the castle? You've only been here for two days at—"

James and Sirius interrupted Remus as they came up behind them.

"Nice Remus! I knew you could catch a snake!" Sirius shouted with glee. Harry tensed but said nothing.

"What are you doing here snake? This isn't your part of the castle nor are we anywhere near the library." James spat trying to get a rise out of Harry. Harry gritted his teeth but kept calm.

"For your information Potter, it's figuratively a free castle. I recommend backing off. Or would you like a repeat of earlier today?" Harry growled, letting slip the smallest control of his temper.

Tired of the not so wity banter, Harry turned to Remus. "Wolf," both James and Sirius growled at the nickname, "calm your buck and mutt would you?"

_Shit! Shit! Shit! That wasn't smart __Harry__! _The teen snapped mentally while backpedaling to cover his mistake.

James and Sirius looked at each other and paled while Remus' eyes went wide. No, their wolf hadn't given the secret away.

Harry couldn't think of any means for covering his mistake but saw the trio were struck dumb with shock. Figuring this was the best time to get away, grabbed his books and walked straight past the dumbstruck teens. Aimed for his original goal, he continued to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after extending his magic behind him to create a Wizarding version of the anti-Muggle charm. That was the only way that harry could be certain that the Marauders hadn't followed.

Myrtle was not in residence when he set a few wards on the bathroom door. Harry really needed this break to settle his nerves. Those slip ups could cost him dearly in time.

Upon entering the secret chamber for the second time, he greeted Valdeuna once more before going back into the library and sat down by the warm fire that seemed never to die. Daily act of major stupidity out of his way, Harry figured that this was probably the best time to see what Voldemort wanted.

The teen pulled out the green envelope from his pocket. Once his hand touched the envelope, it gave off a slight burn.

Undoing the Slytherin crest implanted in the now cold black wax, Harry pulled out the small sheet of parchment.

_**Welcome to the Slytherin House,**_

_**From what my spies within our Noble House tell me, you could be a worthy addition to our side. **_

_**Because my spies highly recommend you, I wish for us to meet in person so you can consider your options. **_

Harry snorted at this wording. Like the young man would _really _have any options to choose from in this world and time: either light or dark … join Voldemort or Dumbledore. Harry thought about reality before his eye returned to the sheet in his hand. _Almost as bad a world as I came from._

_**Once you finish the note, it will activate the Portkey that will bring you into my presence. Halting your reading is a waste of time, as the paper is charmed with a compultion spell to drive you to the end of this missive. Until your arrival. **_

_**~ Lord Voldemort**_

"Damn it." Harry breathed as the Portkey activated.

Unready for the trip or the stop at the end, Harry landed on his knee hard enough to make him hiss under his breath. Not wanting to show any more of his pain than he had to the teen gritted his teeth.

The cool dark room had stone floors very much like the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. The stone chosen held a tinting of several greens and silver decorating the floor of this room.

"How typically Slytherin of décor," Harry muttered half to himself.

"I'm glad you approve." A cold voice stated from behind him.

Harry slowly stood gritting his teeth through his protesting knee and now scar. Not expecting the confrontation at all, Harry hadn't added to his normal level of shielding for protection. There was a rub if anything residing within Harry's life–fate love to land him always with the unexpected. For a beat he wondered what he would have suffered had he no mental shields at all. Then Harry took in what once was the Voldemort he was destined to destroy in only a few short years to come.

The man that was before him reflected a truly human man who seemed the image of the Tom Riddle that Harry saw as a partially solidified Horcrux when he was only twelve. The straight black hair was longer to where it framed his face, and his eyes were still dark unlike the blood red that Harry's memory recalled. The younger wizard extended his blink to cut through the heavy saturated dark aura that the Dark Lord gave off.

"I'm also glad that you could join us this evening. Excuse my manners for I am—"

"B_eee_lieve me, I know who you are." The Dark Lord raised his eyebrow at Harry in question. "But I'm very surprised that the great _Tom Riddle_ graced me with his presence."

The Dark Lord scowled with the use of his old name Tom lifted his wand pointing it at Harry's chest.

"I know all about you Tom. To be bluntly honest, I probably know you better than you know yourself." Harry smirked while folding his arms across his chest.

"Crucio!" the Dark Lord shouted.

Harry flashed his hand forward to absorb the spell, his eyebrows scrunching in concentration. "I'm going to pay for that in the morning."

"Interesting," Voldemort smirked but Harry saw the small tick of annoyance and even panic in the man's face others would miss. Yet the man shook these off to return himself to the feeling of control he preferred. "Well young Mr. Evans, you are sure full surprises this evening."

Harry gave a mock bow as his hand starting to shake a bit. Harry inconspicuously held his hand as still as possible at his side. Not much longer and he would lose the small control over the curse he held. Harry knew that he had to leave and sooner was preferable to later.

"To the chase then, will you join our cause?"

Voldemort could feel the pulse of Harry's magic radiating off the younger man. To Voldemort it was a much lighter feel, like wind brushing his cheek, where his more powerful Death Eaters had an aura of a heavy blanket.

"No—" Voldemort started to mouth the incantation to another spell when Harry held up his hand.

"Let me finish. No, I won't join your cause now. BUT," paused Harry, "right now I won't fight against it either. Let's just say that I have no need for the manipulating old coot, but I am not one to rush into things Voldemort. That would be …too Gryffindor, as you would put it."

Harry smirked at the irony. "At a later time when the moment suits me, I might be inclined to join, but until then, I am neutral territory. Just think of me as the Wizarding world's version of Switzerland. I will be back, have no fear. And maybe during one of those meetings, I might be persuaded to be considered an equal versus a little minion that I'm sure I would become tonight." Harry gave a bright smile. "Until then, good morning, Tom,"

Finished, Harry barely managed to Apparate back into the Chamber of Secrets. Unfortunately, he landed in the foyer of the five-door chamber before collapsing under the agony of the curse. The absorbed Cruciatus curse rampaged through his body, forcing Harry into the fetal position. His whole body spasmed back and forth. Groaning in pain while trying to fight through the migraine forming behind his eyes ,

Too much to handle, Harry cried out for the only help he knew was near and could be counted on._ "Valdeuna, Valdeuna!" _

"_What isss it sssmall massster?" _

Harry took a deep breath trying to get through one contraction of pain. _"Isss there any pain potion that isss ssstill good?"_

"_I don't know what to look for Harry, but I do know that there isss a potion'sss cabinet by the third door." _

Harry slowly stood up trying to gain his balance, but the snake had to hold the teen up right for most of the short walk. He groaned while holding his hands to his head in attempt to make the growing migraine disappear. This was due to Voldemort testing the link. "_Damn! He knows now and I can't take both much longer!_"

Slowly Harry wobbled over to the cabinet, almost falling on top of it. Shakily he opened the doors to find preservation charms surrounding all of its contents. Blessing Salazar the wise, Harry dug around for the potion that was a deep, almost indigo, blue. Uncorking the vile, his swallowed all of its contents in one gulp.

Taking two more deep breaths, the potion slowly alleviated the pain flowing through Harry's body. Now he could focus solely on holding Tom out of his mind.

"_Did you find it Harry?" _

"_I did. Thank you Valdeuna."_

"_Harry, what causssed this sssudden need for a pain potion?" _

"_One of your massster'sss inheritor'sss among other factorsss." _

"_I don't underssstand."_

"_Sssalizar's heir and I are connected through this ssscar on my forehead. Usssually, I can block the pain, but sssince I wasss thrusssted into hisss presssence, I wasss not able to fully block the pain that he causssesss me." _Harry cast a tempus charm seeing what time it was.

"_It'sss jussst after five, I need to get back to the main part of the cassstle. I ssshall try to visssit again sssoon, oh Great One." _Harry bowed and left the rooms heading towards the dungeons for a change of clothes.

Later that morning, when the castle started its day, Harry joined some of the early risers at the Slytherin breakfast table. About ten minutes later, Severus came and joined him.

"You didn't come back to our dorm last night."

"I know."

Severus dropped his voice down to a whisper, "You were with _him_, weren't you."

Harry simply nodded. Without sleep, the moment was too early in the morning for Harry to cope with much.

"You don't know who you're messing with Evans." Severus spat.

"No, I don't think that it's you," Harry glanced down at Severus' left arm, "who knows with whom he's messing with."

Severus followed his gaze and held his breath.

"You know something don't you?"

"So you have taken it already?"

Severus was about to reply when Professor Slughorn came through the doors coming over to Harry and Severus.

"Good morning Mr. Evans, Snape. Mr. Evans, how was your first day at Hogwarts?"

"It was good, thank you sir." Harry nodded politely glancing at Severus. Slughorn smiled as he returned to heading towards the staff table for breakfast.

Glanceing at the Gryffindor table, Harry noticed that only Remus and Peter were sitting. Remus met Harry's eyes understanding the unspoken question. Eyes flickering with amusement, Remus mouthed, "I left them to sleep."

Harry smirked and then refocused his gaze upon the head table where he met Dumbledore's eyes. Harry nodded curtly leaving the table.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. After classes, Harry decided to take a broom out for a ride around the Quidditch field. The school brooms handled a lot better than the ones during Harry's time, but they still weren't a match to his Firebolt. About an hour later, he came down with windblown hair and a large smile across his face.

"Mr. Evans!" a voice rang across the field. Harry looked up to see a flushed Defense teacher striding over to him.

"Mr. Evans! Where were you last night? You didn't show up for detention!" Harry drew his wand and kept the item at his side, just in case things got out of hand.

"I was busy," Harry said and intended such to be the end of their conversation.

"Fifty points from Slytherin! And a week's worth of detention to make up for it!" Professor Headway bellowed.

All of the students that were outside set their conversations on hold in order to listen in on their professor's mostly one sided conversation. Everyone but the Slytherins smirked at the scene, since their House were the ones penalized for Harry's actions.

"Are you done yet sir?"

"I've had enough of your cheek Mr. Evans! Detention for a month!"

"No sir."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. Check with Madame Pomfrey, seeing as your hearing seems to be going the way of your brain and manners. I did nothing to constitute a detention yesterday, and I haven't done anything wrong to have detention for a month. Therefore, I will not be hanging out with you alone on any night. Especially, after your less than professional comments yesterday."

"You little smart-assed Sapphic slut!"

"Firstly, I am male and therefore am not a lesbian which is the meaning of the word Sapphic you are focusing on. As for our disagreement, we can take this up to the Headmaster if you wish."

Professor Headway smirked. "Lead the way Mr. Evans."

The two walked up to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle spotted Harry and immediately opened for them. The two men walked up the flight of stairs and a smug professor knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Dumbledore voice rang allowing admittance to Harry and Professor Headway. "Alan! Mr. Evans! What brings you two to my office?"

Before Harry got a chance to speak, Professor Headway went off. "Mr. Evans is unwilling to serve detention with me for the infractions that he had caused within my classroom."

"Is this so Mr. Evans?"

"N—"

"And, all he had to do was show up for last night's detention, but he didn't believe that he should have had one, so he didn't show up! For that I gave him a week's worth, and then a month's after he continued to mouth me off!"

"Well then, I guess Mr. Evans has a month's worth of detentions with you."

"Dumbledore! You didn't even let the boy speak!" Dexter Fortesque yelled defending the Slytherin.

"What would a Professor have against his own student?" Dumbledore questioned the former Headmaster's portrait.

"He obviously doesn't like Slytherins, and we don't know the whole story! Students should be able to come to you Albus! But from what I've seen, you're doing everyone a disfavor." Armando Dippet bellowed adding on to what the past Headmaster stated.

"Boy! Tell Dumbledore the answer to the question that I asked you yesterday!"

Harry closed his eyes trying to ward away the memory that "boy" brought to mind while bringing up the memory so he could repeat it word for word. "Imperius or the mind control curse is the only one of the Unforgivables where there isn't really a way to block the spell per-say. This curse is really a battle of wills. If you have strong Occlumency shields, then you would be less susceptible to the affects of the curse. Then again you can just as easily learn to question the command given or even just say no.

"Cruciatus is the pain curse and is usually used as a means of torture. Usually a good line of sight on your opponent so you can physically dodge or even a strong Protego will work. Then again, you don't always have an eye on your attacker or you might not get your shield charm up in time. In these cases where someone cast that curse on you, I would recommend retreating to the back of the mind and waiting it out. Pain is just nerve receptors telling your brain that something is wrong. If you shut down that part of the brain, then you won't feel it.

"The last, the killing curse or Avada Kedavra, There isn't a way to block it with a normal shield. However, there is a shield that can actually stand against this curse. Called Aurum Tutela or Gold Protection, this spell normally the idiots in power have classified as a "dark" shield. I, personally. don't really see any problem with the charm. So what if you have to use a bit of blood magic. But if you want something a little more "light", then I would recommend transfiguring something to act as shield into rock, marble to be more precise. Of course, that is saying you are fast enough with your wand and transfiguration."

Dumbledore looked shocked. "How do you know about that shield? That shield can only be found in—"

"_Blood magyck: in its basic form_ by Salazar Slytherin, yes I know."

"I'm the only one that has a copy of that tome to my knowledge! How could you … and the book is in Parseltongue!" He added as an afterthought.

"I had a translated copy." Harry offered fast.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, the twinkle leaving them. Clearly, the man did not buy Harry's explanation. "That book is dark, not to mention that specific spell."

"He's a Death Eater in waiting, Headmaster! Eject him before he poisons any students against the Light!" Headway snapped.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Where did you obtain this _translated_ copy?"

Harry met the cold stare strengthening his shields. "None of your business, but we are off topic. I not only answered his question correctly, but also taught his class a lesson in defense while he was busy making crude comments. Add on the crude statements about putting my smart-ass to bed and for me to come to him, Professor Headway had no reason to give me a detention." Harry set his arms across his chest and smirked.

Obviously cleared of all charges, Harry turned around and left the Headmaster's office catching the eye of Phineas Black on the way.

After stepping off the last step, Harry immediately ran into Remus Lupin.

"We get too close far too often it feels, Wolf."

"Evans. Sorry about—"

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Say, do you mind teaching me how to be an animagus?"

"How?—"

"Do you really think that trio you hang around could have done such on their own? It's obvious that you are the brains of the group."

Remus smiled and then it turned into a frown. "They're smart enough to get by. But…."

"I don't doubt that." Harry shook his head. "Really, picture back when it was just mainly James and Sirius, and then compare it to now. What's the difference?"

"We don't get caught as much."

"Why?"

"Because I'm there."

"Exactly. You are the brains of that group, and deep down I think you know that. So, will you help me?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "James, Sirius, and Peter aren't going to like me giving our secrets to a snake."

"They're not your parents. You don't have to report them!"

"Ok, I will. But you have to start letting me in on how you know about us and me. I don't buy your lines so far, Evans. Asking me to trust you, I expect the same back from you."

Nodding, Harry had expected this demand. "Where and what time should I meet you?"

"Third floor second door on your right is an old Defense room that hasn't been used in about fifty years. How about eight tonight?"

Harry nodded. "Good."

Deciding that he might as well get his homework done, Harry headed towards the library. Upon entering, he spotted Lily Evans sitting around a group of her friends. Dare he change her future? How could he not?

Going up to the red-haired lioness, Harry had to force himself to keep the table between them as a barrier to avoid squeezing her to death and cry on her shoulder. In his mind, this young woman was still his mother and now she was alive. Just barely in time, Harry composed his face into a blank mask.

"Lily? What was our homework for Defense yesterday?" He came up behind her. She jumped a bit and turned around.

"Hi, we are to write a three foot essay on three defensive shields of your choice. They must be of three different strengths and the ones we chose we have to be able to perform them by next Thursday."

Harry gave her a bright smile before nodding his thanks. Going on down the table to an open spt to work without distractions, Harry took out parchment and began scribbling away. Quickly Harry became lost in his work.

About an hour later, Lily came up behind him peering over his shoulder. "If you don't mind my bluntness Evans, but why don't you have any books around you?"

Harry turned around to face his curious mother. The woman made him think strongly of Hermione with her inquisitiveness. "Because the three shields that I'm writing about I already know all about them and have perfected them."

"Why don't you do shields that you don't know? That's the point of the assignment."

"That would be true if there weren't any shields that I didn't know. And before you go the route I see in your eyes, the ones I know only in theory are ones that would–let's say–get me in serious trouble with the ministry and seeing as it's as corrupt I would rather keep my hands as clean as possible until the war truly breaks open."

Lily involuntarily gasped. "The ministry isn't corrupt! It is full of hard working people who want the best for its people it serves."

Harry shook his head in defeat. _She sounds just like Hermione except for the fact that Hermione was getting paid... _"I could debate this with you all day, but Lily listen to me well and if this is the only thing you take from me, fine. Always question those in power before you trust them. I have learned this the hard way. Question first, trust later. Please, please, please keep that in mind."

"You're not like other Slytherins," Lily stated.

Harry smiled and continued working. Once the day got to half past five, he had the essay finished. One of only a few still in the library, Harry spelled his assignment dry, cleaned up his mess, and went on his way to the Great Hall for dinner.

At eight o'clock sharp, Harry met Remus by the old Defense room. Remus had a couple of books in hand and on top of those was a muggle notebook.

"I don't think you know what this is—"

"It's a notebook. My aunt was a squib and my uncle a muggle."

Remus nodded. "Well, I kept all of our notes in this because it kept a written documentation of what they did even though it's illegal."

_I wonder why my Remus never mentioned a notebook…_ Harry thought.

Remus handed the books and the notebook over to him. "Here, look it over and the next time we meet you can ask any questions that you will have."

Pointing to the two books Remus continued, "I would recommend creating the potions that the two books say to make. They will help in the long run."

"Thanks." This truly had Harry excited and hopeful that he could make life better for his once favorite teacher.

After Remus nodded and left, Harry slid the two books and notebook in his bag before he headed out the door to the dungeons. The halls were surprisingly quiet for quarter past eight.

Continuing on, Harry again stopped when he heard muffled voices from around the corner. Taking out his wand, he looked around to see James, Sirius, and Peter surrounding a fourth figure. Those three obviously needed reality check not made of rubber.

Harry took a couple steps closer so he could hear what was said.

"… queer snake, Snivellus!" Harry flinched at the malicious term and nickname.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath focusing himself on his task. What he heard he and Severus could discuss once they were far removed from the situation and prides were healed.

"Well, well, well, here I find the loving buck, mutt, and rat." Harry evilly sneered. The three Gryffindors turned around to look at their interrupter.

"What do you want Snake?" Peter retorted.

Harry growled at the short boy who took a step back in fear. Harry let out a bit of his power to help intimidate the others.

James, puffing out his chest, replied, "answer the question Evans."

Harry motioned his hand as if he was sweeping away an invisible force. Both Sirius and Peter went flying into the nearby stonewall hard before they crumpled to the floor.

"Now that this conversation is between you and me, Potter," Harry said while twirling his wand in between his fingers, "please explain to me how three against one is a fair fight."

As the wand Harry clearly did not need continued to twirl, James sputtered to come up with an answer.

"Don't have one? Well," Harry said sickly sweetly, "we'll have to fix that."

Harry attacked James and pushed the man who would have become his father up against the wall; their faces only centimeters from each other. Again all the rage of Harry's fifth year flooded into the angry teen's blood.

"Have you ever been bullied in your life James? No? Well, I have. I know what it's like." Harry eyes glittered black with anger while tightening his hold on James while moving his lips so he was closer to his ear. "I know what abuse is like. You live in a perfect world of black and white, Potter. A world where there is no gray and your way is the only way. Thankfully, I do not."

Giving the shaken lion a moment to breathe, Harry shot his former father a nasty grin. Yes, he would eliminate himself to give real happiness and life to Lily Evans and Severus Snape. But for Potter, well. Harry's smirk darkened. "Promise me something, Potter"

"W-What?" James stuttered while gasping for breath.

"Don't let your children grow up to be cowboys." Harry shoved back with a hard wandless shield charm so James knocked his head against the wall.

Harry let go and stepped back. After all the action was over, Sirius and Peter were coming around.

"Severus, do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?"

Severus shook his head without looking up. Yeah, the guy's pride had taken a nasty blow tonight.

"Then go back to the common room and I'll follow soon." Severus simply nodded and slowly got to his feet.

Harry watched the retreating figure while he kept his sites on the three Gryffindors.

James was helping Peter get to his feet while casting Harry a fearful glance. Sirius held the back of his head in pain.

"Black," Sirius turned around to look at Harry menacingly. Still, Harry was soft hearted to those he loved. "Vigorato."

"What did you do to me?"

"Healing spell. Learn them because they're useful. I would also get your priorities in order, tame your temper, and see how the world sees you before you rot in Azkaban a decade or more."

Message sent, Harry turned and strolled down to the dungeon his robes flowing behind him.

"He's one psychotic guy." James muttered. "But he seems familiar."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Lucius," the Dark Lord bellowed.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Do you have any new information on our new member of Slytherin?" Voldemort began to twirl his wand between his fingers ready to cast at a moment's notice if the news did not meet his expectations.

"Yes my Lord," Lucius said solemnly as he bowed his head. "This new Slytherin has some interesting outlooks on our world it would seem. He is obviously well immersed within both the muggle and magical culture, and from what Severus has spoken of him, the boy's magic is intoxicating."

Voldemort nodded. "Not news I was unaware of, Lucius."

"The boy does seem to create a stir. A Gryffindor nearly attacked the boy before the whole of the school in the Great Hall with the faculty claiming ignorance of Evans' accusation since the attacker was Black. That is until a Mudblood lioness spoke against the blood traitor."

Lucius was hopeful for escaping punishment with the thoughtful expression worn by his Master.

"Severus also mentioned that Evans is using that same mudblood to spy within Gryffindor and specifically their elitists Marauders. I am surprised that the girl agreed to help."

"I however am not, Lucius." Voldemort said before he waved his hand as indication for the blonde to continue.

"According to Severus, Evans can be as ruthless as any pure-blood heir, even if he doesn't have the wealth behind the classification. The teen is obviously a well-versed dueler. Severus claims the boy took on three of the Maruaders alone and won even against both Potter and Black with the least effort and came out of the fight looking better than the other three. But we still cannot find a shred of proof that the boy even exists!"

Voldemort smirked. "Interesting, it seems that our new Slytherin is an enigma. Thank you Lucius, oh, and give this to Severus for me please. I would like this to go to Evans, I would like another meeting with him soon."

Lucius bowed, taking the small envelopes in hand, and exited the door.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Evans, would you please stay after class?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply just as the bell rang. Harry nodded while still gathering his belongings so he could head to the chamber after their meeting.<p>

"What can I do for you Professor?"

"James-Mr. Potter, has come to me explaining how you have antagonized him and his friends for no reason. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ma'am, before I incriminate myself in any way, would you please inform me what Potter said?"

"I want to hear your side of the story so _I _can put the pieces together."

Harry nodded knowing that he wasn't going to achieve his line of questioning. "Well, it all started the first morning before classes when they pranked all of the pumpkin juice on the Slytherine table only. Luckily, I noticed that something was wrong with the juice before any harm, even psychologically, could come to the whole Slytherin house…" Harry continued on his story of each interaction he had with the Marauders.

Just to be fair, Harry decided to include his positive interactions with Remus portraying the werewolf as a friend instead of foe. After all, the illness was not Remus' fault.

At the end of his story, McGonagall was astonished to say the least. "Well, as Head of Gryffindor house, I formally apologize for this horrible situation. I'm deducting one hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor, however painful that is, and having James, Sirius, and Peter serve a month's detentions. As for you," she stated her tone drastically changing, "you, didn't go to any staff member with your bulling issue, and for fighting in the hallways, I am deducting fifty points from Slytherin and also giving you two week's worth of detentions with myself to be served with the three others to try and change this hostile environment. You may go Mr. Evans, and I expect you here at seven o'clock tonight."

Harry nodded his head before leaving the classroom slinging his bag over his shoulder. That was more fair a confrontation than he had expected after what happened in the Great Hall.

Red hair appeared in his Harry's line of sight a beat before Lily was in his face. "Harry! What did Professor McGonagall want? Did you get yourself in trouble?"

Bitting on his lip was all that kept Harry from calling his mum Hermione. Gods, he couldn't help the comparisons the more he got to know Lily Evans. Looking up at the redhead, he maked eye contact with her emerald eyes so Lily would see he was speaking honestly, "she wanted to know is the situation between James and me."

They strolled down the corridor, ignoring the glares and stunned expressions that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor would let anyone see the two together.

"So…" Lily drew out as warning that she wanted the rest of the situation.

"I have two week's worth of detention along with fifty points from Slytherin while Gryffindor lost one hundred and fifty points and James, Sirius, and Peter got a month's worth of detention each."

"That's rather harsh, not that James doesn't deserve such mind you." A small blush rose to her cheeks as Harry looked at her hard.

"Lily … do you have feelings for Potter?"

Lily sputtered. "What?! No! Absolutely not! How could anyone have a crush on Potter? He's—he's such a horrible…terrible…bully!"

"So, no love interests?" Harry smirked.

"Absolutely not! The only person in this entire school that I would even think to date would be…" She broke off before she continued.

Harry smirked. Though nowhere certain, he had a good feeling whose name clung to Lily's tongue.

Lily flash him a glare. "I didn't mean you, by the way."

"Nope, not at all." Harry agreed. Him with his mum … in a romantic sense? Ewwww worse than the idea of being with any girl!

Smirking, Harry lifted and eyebrow. "You had to mean Lupin. After all he is a lion too."

"No, I am not interest in Remus either!" Lily snapped harsh with indignation. "And I will thank you to not assume I would only be with someone from my House!"

"You are too brainy for a Ravenclaw," Harry said as if he only just decided such. "And I can't think of any Hufflepuffs I have noticed you hanging around. Though, from what I have seen so far, you so far seem to have no problems in hanging out with naughty little snakes like Sev or me."

They had made it to the main hallway, perfect timing for Harry's parting comment, "In fact, you can't seem to take your eyes off us two snakes. Wonder what that means. Oh well, time to head back to the dorm. I'll see you around?"

She nodded all of a few seconds before snapping back to herself. "You guys are all alike! There is more to me than who I think is sexy in Slytherin!"

Harry had halted to twist and watch her cheeks flush before Lily managed to cling to whatever dignity she had left and stormed off go outside for Care for Magical Creatures. Once he was in the common room, Harry couldn't help chuckling to himself. Yeah, his once mum had it bad for his dorm mate.

That night, Harry made his way to McGonagall's classroom to join the three out of the four Marauders. Harry glanced at each of the three; a blank face towards James and Sirius while he let out a low growl towards Peter. Peter took a step back positioning himself behind James and Sirius. Right at seven McGonagall opened the door and ushered the four into the room.

"Good evening. If you look up, you will see that one of my fourth years exploded his hedgehog while trying to turn it into a pincushion. Rather unfortunate, but not surprising when teaching children." She sighed before continuing.

"One of you will clean the ceiling, while the rest of you will scrub the floors, tabletops, and walls. Decide amongst yourselves who will do each job. The ceiling I want cleaned by hand but how to get up there is up to whoever has that task. You may leave when you are finished. The cleaning supplies are on my desk." With that, the Scottish woman stocked off to her office.

"Well, who's going to do what?" James asked while thinking aloud.

"Pettigrew can do the tabletops, Black can do the walls, James youcan do the floor, and I'll do the ceiling." Harry announced as if his taking control was natural and accepted by all. Sirius looked like he wanted to argue, but James squeezed his wrist glaring at him.

No one objected so they all began to work. Harry grabbed one of the soapy sponges and stepped on one of the tables. He closed his eyes focusing his magic on his feet to rise into the air. Once he reached a comfortable height for cleaning, he began to wash away the guts of the poor hedgehog.

James continued to work on the floor when he happened to glace up at Harry. James' eyes went wide when he saw how Harry had gotten up there. He caught Sirius' eyes and he motioned to look up. Sirius' eyes also went wide in disbelief.

"Evans," Jame shouted in worry and shock.

Harry's concentration faltered a bit to drop his body a foot or so before the teen regained his control. The interruption annoyed the young man, but he held that out of his voice. "Yes Potter?"

"How did you do that?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry felt tempted to educate his once father about language. However, Harry only twisted in midair and glared down at the rest, who all were looking up at him. Fitting.

"I levitated myself, Potter."

Peter gasped before he sputtered out, "but you don't have a wand in hand."

Harry smirked, "You don't necessarily need one Pettigrew. The wand of a witch or wizard is just a focus tool, not your actual magic."

"We know that, you no good snake!" Sirius snapped. "That doesn't mean I can do wandless magic. We don't learn that until later on but don't have to use it either."

Harry didn't respond. Once the mess assigned to him was cleaned up, he continued floating around the ceiling wiping away any other mess that he found as a courtesy to the Professor.

"You're not a pureblood are you Evans." James finally found his voice again.

"Depends on who you ask. While I have muggle blood in my veins, both my parents were wizards."

"So both of your parents were half-bloods?" Sirius guessed.

"No, mum was a muggleborn, dad was a pureblood."

"But Evans isn't a pureblood name."

"Mum's last name."

"Why don't you take your father's?"

"My family wouldn't let me."

Sirius furrowed his brow in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I am a mistake who got both of my parents killed." The tone of voice that Harry used hinted that the words he said were not his own creation. Instead, they were words that someone had drilled into him to where they became part of his life.

James and Sirius both glanced at each other when Harry slowly drifted down to the ground. Putting the sponge back in the tub of water, Harry wanted out of the entire damn world. He turned and left out the door, ignoring Sirius' and James yelling.

James and Sirius glanced at each other as Harry placed the sponge in the tub of water and started to walk out. James and Sirius yelled for him to come back, but their voices went ignored.

James turned to Sirius with a serious expression on his face. "There's not something quite right about him."

"You're right. He was actually civil today for a slimy snake that is."

Peter didn't like where this conversation was going. "Well, why should we believe a slimy snake? He's probably faking the I'm hurt leave me alone act."

Neither James nor Sirius said anything to counteract Peter's complaint. Yet, conversation was dropped between the three as they continued working. James and Sirius were still wondering about the voice and the magic Evans seemed able to do. Their thoughts occupied them until they were finished and well into the night.

* * *

><p>The next few days left Harry in a daze. He attended all of his classes and went to the detentions with McGonagall. Unfortunately, he had talkative shadows following him since their first detention. Potter and Black were nosing in on information Harry felt sure would find its way back to Dumbledore. To block the obvious phishing, he ignored James' and Sirius' attempts to ring more information out of the new kid.<p>

In fact, Harry avoided talking to the pair until Friday night's detention.

The four of them, Harry, James, Sirius, and Peter, were dusting the trophy room when Harry fell to his knees hissing in pain.

"Evans, what's going on?"

"Get… Madame Pomfrey…" Harry gasped out as a huge wave of pain rushed through Harry's head that eventually made him scream in agony.

Panicked, James shouted, "run Sirius! Peter get McGonagall! I'll stay with Evans."

Sirius nodded before sprinting out of the room with Peter following at a slower pace.

Passing Remus on his way to the hospital wing without a word, Sirius reeked of fear and worry. Remus, making the connection between Sirius running and the detention the mutt was supposed to be in with friends of theirs, Remus ran in the opposite direction towards McGonagall's classroom. When he got there, no one was inside, so he closed the door behind him wondering where the others were having their detention.

On his way to the entry hall to get the Headmaster's help, Remus noticed that Madame Pomfrey was running down the hall with Sirius in tow. Following the two, he arrived at the trophy room moments later. What he saw surprised him. James was behind Harry trying to soothe him until Madame Pomfrey came over.

"Mr. Evans," Harry didn't react to his "last name" being called. "Mr. Evans." Harry attempted to open his eyes but a wave of pain washed over him making him hiss once more.

"Is it your head?"

A couple seconds later Harry attempted to nod. "Headache?"

"Mi…gra…ine." Harry attempted to sputter. Madame Pomfrey took out a pain potion that was a lilac color. Harry slowly peaked at the potion as Madame Pomfrey uncorked it.

"Can…n't…ta…ke…potion…AHHH" the next wave hit him before he could finish. The pain eased momentarily. "aller…gic…to…Ang…eli…ca."

"I don't have any stronger pain potions without Angelica in them."

Harry gritted his teeth with once again a wave of pain washed over him.

"Pa…in…num…bing…po…tion…no" This time, Harry couldn't hold on to consciousness, so he passed out.

_Black robed figures were on their knees in front of him. Harry twirled his wand in his fingers as he waited patiently for a poor soul to screw up. Two minutes passed before he said anything. _

_"My faithful followers," the icy voice paused and Harry could feel that he was only building up the suspense in the large hall before the distant wizard smirked. "It has come to my attention that some of those before us have **not** been as faithful as one would like to believe."_

_A soft murmur fell over the crowd. Until Harry noticed his hands rise to end the whispers and mutters._

_"For us to win this war, we must stick together," Harry opened his arms widely with his wand in his right hand and left palm outward. _

_"We cannot win if there is an inkling of distrust. Distrust births separation and separation will spell out our downfall annihilating everything that we have strived for." Harry paused, his gaze swept the room. _

_"What shall we do to these traitors? These men that have gone against what we are standing for?" A roar reverberated through the hall where Harry smiled. _

_"Well then, Abraxas would you be so kind as to bring out the traitors?"A tall lean man bowed and walked out of the room. Moments later, the senior most Malfoy came back in with three nude men connected by and led on a chain behind him. _

_"James McKinley, Andre Cattermole, and Thorfinn Rowle, you have been found guilty of treason against your lord, so you are sentenced to torture and death. Crucio!"_

Harry screamed as he flung himself forward and back into his own body. Shutting down the link as best as he could, Harry picked up on the sharp smells he readily equated with the hospital wing. Black dots started to cloud his vision before he started to make out a fuzzy outline of the mediwitch. Madame Pomfrey scrambled to the side of Harry's cot waving her wand frantically.

"I'm fine Madame Pomfrey." Harry ran his fingers through his sweat-slicked hair as he took a deep breath to force his pain to obey his mind.

"Yes, well, you may think you are fine Mr. Evans, but passing out during a detention and then waking up screaming tells me the contrary."

Harry winced before finally asking, "Do you have a pain and numbing potion on hand that doesn't have Angelica in it." She nodded before briskly walking to her potions stock.

Still sore, Harry slowly leaned back, briefly closing his eyes in the process. The situation had the young man nore than a bit confused. How could the link be there now?

"Mr. Evans," Madame Pomfrey softly shook Harry's shoulder. Harry blinked a couple times, sitting up cautiously, before taking the vile from her.

"Cheers," he swallowed the entire vile taking a deep breath afterwards. Placing the empty container on the side stand, he fell back succumbing to a much-needed dreamless sleep.

Not until a couple days later did the infirmary warden known as Poppy grudgingly allowed Harry to escape her prison.


	6. Chapter 6

Timely Undertaking

Chapter six

Harry walked down the few flights of stairs to the Slytherin dormitories contemplating how extensive the gossip nightmare that would soon swallow him whole had already grown in his lack of consciousness. It had been three days since that night, and he felt neither mentally nor physically ready for that kind of exhaustive questioning. Then again, who had ever cared what he was ready for?

Sighing in defeat as he reached the Slytherin portrait, he stated the password. The door didn't open, so he tried again.

"The password changed." The portrait yawned, bored.

"_**Well ssshit.**_" Harry stated while quickly debating on his next plan of action.

"Ah…_A parsssalmouth." The portrait stated._

"_**Well, thisss wasss unexpected.**__" _

"_You can sssay that again."_

Harry gazed at the portrait noticing the jet black hair, charcoal black eyes and olive complexion.

"_**Sssalazar Ssslytherin then?**__"_

"_No, hisss ssson actually. Sssir Lysssander Ssslytherin at your do not look as if you are of our bloodline, young snake._

"_**I am not sssuch, milord. How I can ssspeak isss a long ssstory."**_

"Evans! Are you just going to stand in front of the portrait and hiss at it or are you going to say the password?" A light blonde headed fifth year snarled.

"And you are?" Harry asked his cold mask immediately shadowing his face.

"Wilkes." _I wonder what happened to him… _

"So are you going to say the password?" The fifth year raised his eyebrow in question.

"I'm just fine chatting with the portrait, thank you." Harry said dismissively.

"Suit yourself then. Parseltongue."

"Now isn't that a bit of irony." Harry snarled as he entered right behind Wilkes. Heading up to his room he threw on a new set of clothes, and grabbed his books to finish his homework that was due the next week. When he had everything in his satchel, he headed towards the Great Hall to catch the tail end of breakfast. Harry wasn't surprised to see that Severus had save the seat beside himself.

The moment Harry sat beside his friend, a black raven who had a letter tied to its leg sat by green-eyed teen's customary plate. Reaching for the leg, the raven pecked at Harry's fingers drawing blood.

Harry scowled, before offering some of his bacon. After the bird was sated, Harry untied the letter from the bird. Once it was relieved of message, the raven took off. Another dreaded green letter rested in Harry's hands looking innocent and malevolent at the same time.

Deciding that the Dark Lord could wait, Harry burn the letter next to his plate without word or wand before he banished the ashes. He was not so foolish to believe no one could not undo the burn magically. Grabbing small portions off of the platters around him, he began his breakfast in earnest. Once he finished, he and Severus headed out of the Great Hall only to stop by a wall made of the three people he dreaded talking to most in the entire school.

"Evans! I'm sad to say that you aren't dying!" Sirius yelled.

Severus rolled his eyes. "You have managed to deduce such on your own, Black? How extraordinarily perceptive of you.. Wait, your pet Prefect is over by the stairs. Couldn't think without him so I should have known you had his assistance somewhere nearby."

Harry sighed because the last thing he wanted was a fight. "What do you want Black?"

"I can't ask how the new snake of the dungeons is getting on after his attack during the middle of detention?"

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap today, mutt." Harry growled in reply.

"Leave him alone Sirius." James laid his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "A Gryffindor doesn't kick a man when he's already down."

"Hypocrite," Harry coughed as Severus sniffed indignantely.

James stared at Harry before directing Sirius into the Great Hall. Remus continued to stay put, accessing the situation.

"They mean well." Remus attempted to defend his friends despite knowing that his words fell short anyway.

"You can say the same thing about Grindlewald. 'He meant well, even if he did kill thousands of magical folk because they didn't agree with _his__vision of_ 'The Greater Good'. Hm, I wonder if that's where Albus got his favorite phrase. I guess that is possible, seeing as they were lovers at one point…." Harry trailed off commencing a new line of thinking in the minds of the two men with him.

Remus' eyes grew wide in shock. "W—wait, you mean that the man Professor Dumbledore defeated was his lover? Was that why he waited so long before doing anything?"

"Yeah, I guess that is one way of thinking," Harry said in an irritated but searching tone of voice. The pair were to grow into the two smartest men he knew.

The clock bell chimed the hour, cutting short the boy's conversation.

"Good bye Remus." Harry headed off to the library.

Remus stood still unsure what to do. Should he follow Harry to satiate his curiosity, or should he head to breakfast with his friends? His stomach rumbled, making the decision for him. Sighing in surrender, he went into the Great Hall to join his friends in their inhaling feast.

Harry started off, once he was a good distance away, he glanced behind him making sure that Remus wasn't following him. Sighing in relief from that dodged bullet, the trip up to the library Harry found much less stressed.

Harry headed towards the very back of the library to the moment he arrived,. While browsing the shelves, he remembered reading most of the books one these shelves in years to come. A life very different from the one he lived now.

Ever since his first year, Harry would sneak books into his satchel that he would take to Gryffindor Tower. At night, he would close the curtains around his bed and stay up reading into the wee hours of the morning. One of his tricks for avoiding nightmares and visions both.

When Harry first met Ron, he immediately noted how similar Dudley and Ron where when it came to reading. That was one of the reasons the teen latched onto his once friend. Accustomed to doing lesser than Dudley, the resemblance gave Harry a bar set for how high he was allowed to dare aim. But, that stopped when Professor McGonagall sat Harry down demanding for only his best rather than blank answers and barely acceptable essays.

Mentally returning to the library of the current time, Harry smiled at the feast for his mind. The young man always loved books. Such was one of the few things that Dudley wouldn't touch. Whenever a neighbor or distant relative gave Dudley a book, it usually ended up on a small shelf in his second bedroom, shredded, or thrown out. Luckily, these bounded treasures became the one thing that kept Harry sane throughout is primary years. Whenever he wasn't doing chores or being knocked around by his uncle that is. Books became his sanctuary.

Harry's hand glazed across a philosophical volume on magic. He had read it in his fourth year, just before everything he had known fell apart. The book contained everything from Blood Purity to Wandless Magic, to the distinction between Dark Arts and Black Arts. This book alone opened Harry's eyes to reality and set his feet on the path with the truth.

Harry sighed with relief as he soaked in the comfort of the books. This was the place where no one judged him.

A week passed by without any incidents. It made Harry wonder what the marauders were up to just out of reflex. Then Dumbledore stopped Harry on the way to lunch on Thursday.

"Ah Mr. Evans!" the voice of Dumbledore rang down the long corridor.

Harry turned around, waiting for the older wizard to catch up with him instead of running as his instincts screamed for him to do. Once the old man was in front of the teen, Harry nodded acknowledgement to the older man and asked,"What can I do for you Headmaster?"

"How has Slytherin treated you, my boy?" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Well enough. Headmaster, I don't mean to be rude, but I need to eat quickly so I can run down to the dorm for some books before the next period."

The Headmaster nodded before Harry started again towards the Slytherin table. Once he sat down, there was another letter sitting on his plate. This wasn't a threatening green letter. Rather the missive came instead in a plain white envelope with his name written in red.

Harry opened the letter to find blank parchment. His fingers examined the parchment looking for a key. There was nothing. Strange.

When he was about to refold the paper, the edge caught Harry's finger. A drop of blood hit the surface. Much like Tom Riddle's diary in Harry's second year, the drop of blood acted as a catalyst. Words started to appear in the same dark red ink that had written Harry's name on the envelope. At least, that harry was hoping his assumption was correct.

Folding the paper back quickly and tucking it away, he began eating hurriedly so he could go back to the dormitory.

Once done, he slowly got up from the table as he excused himself. Once he left the Great Hall, Harry scrambled towards the dorm hoping that every other Slytherin was out. Hissing the password, Harry entered the portrait hole.

When he reached his dorm room, he slammed the door shut and put a locking charm on it. He slowly opened the letter, his hands shaking.

Unlike last time, the letter didn't Portkey him away to Riddle Manner. Instead, it was an invitation to a Samhain party at the end of October.

Harry raised his eyebrow in question. _Why would they send out invitations in the third week of September? It's almost a month and a half away._ _Plus, why would I get invited? The Malfoy's wouldn't want to have anything to do with me unless … of course, this would have to be the orders of Tom._

The idea of ordered on the guest list by a something of an employer rather than actually being wanted at the celebrations annoyed Harry.

Harry asked himself, s_hould I go to the party or not?_ _Well, at least it is on a Saturday._

_If I go, then it will be another nail in the coffin that I need to stay open for a bit longer. But if I don't go, it is a lost opportunity to see how the hierarchy of Pureblood society works. _

_What to do, what to do. _

Looking again at the letter, Harry found the RSVP date. _The Response isn't due for week. I shall have to chew on this._

Severus Snape was not having a good year. After his OWL's exams, in the heat of the moment, he had called his long time childhood best friend the one name that he promised he would never use again.

The first time he had used the term "Mudblood", he thought that it was just another name for those born to Muggle parents. It wasn't until later that he found out that purebloods actually used the word as a derogatory comment for Muggleborn students. Since then he had promised not to use it.

Well, with that heat of his worse moment Severus broke his promise to not only himself, but also Lily. The trust between the Gryffindor and Slytherin pair was immediately shattered.

Severus knew that their relationship had become rocky ever since the hat pronounced her a Gryffindor and him a Slytherin. Both Houses made their friendship difficult to hold onto in the best of moments. He knew from the very beginning that it would take both of their will powers to not summit to the house prejudices and ways of thinking. Unfortunately, their promises to one another were all for naught. That thirty-second scene affected his entire life and shattered all the dreams he once hoped for growing up. Going from three acquaintances and a best friend down to just three acquaintances was hard.

Then the new student arrives: Harry Evans. A part of Severus wants the guy to be a friend to him, but Severus just could put his finger on why something felt off with Evans. Outside of a few cosmetic changes that most Wizarding folk could manage, the new student appeared as an almost carbon copy of James Potter. The only differences really between the two were that Harry didn't have glasses, Harry had longer hair then Potter, and Harry had green eyes instead of hazel. Could the two be distant cousins and not know this? Then how would Evans get into Slytherin over Gryffindor?

On second thought, Harry's green eyes reminded Severus of … no, that possibility could not be real!

"Oh Merlin!" Severus yelled with in the privacy of his bed. No, Harry couldn't be! Potter looks, Lily's eyes. If such wasn't a coincidence, only one other explanation existed.

"I have to do research." He stated as he stormed out of the common room. Four pairs of eyes followed the leaving teen as he scrambled out the portrait. They all glanced at to each other, shrugged, and went about their business during their free period.

* * *

><p>Samhain had come upon them finally. Unfortunately for Remus the celebration had this year fallen on the night of the full moon. The Marauders were planning to go to the feast for a bit, and then secretly head out to the Shrieking Shack to support Remus in his furry problem. Harry on the other hand decided to attend the Malfoy's party. He knew the risks and the possibility that this was the night that Severus would be tricked outside during the full moon, but he just had to trust that his father would be there to rescue Severus.<p>

With his lack of his father's money, Harry had no choice but to spent the remainder of his allowance from the school for the first term on a nice set of dress robes as well as a gift for the Malfoys. At least that much Harry had learned from living with the Dursleys, that one never went to a party as an invited guest without a gift. ,

Harry used the common room floo to arrive at the waiting room at Malfoy manor. Harry had never been in this part of the house, even though he had been there once before. Abraxas Malfoy, his son Lucius and his new daughter-in-law Narcissa nee Black stood positioned by the floos waiting to receive guests.

With their overly expensive robes, the decorations for the party and the normal home furnishings alone made anyone gasp at the stunning wealth that the three projected.

After saying his proper hellos, Harry walked into the large ballroom, where purebloods of many different social rankings and statures were mingling. Unsure on whom to approach, he headed over to the punch bowl. There waiting for him was none other than Tom Riddle.

The two of them made eye contact. Harry held a blank stare while Voldemort smirked.

"Can I interest you in some punch Mr. Evans?"

"Yes please," Riddle ladled some into a small cup and handed it over to Harry. "Thank you."

Riddle leaned up against the table-clothed covered table while casually sipping on his drink.

"Have you made a decision on where your loyalties lay yet, Evans?"

Harry smirked before replying, "this is neither the place nor the time to be discussing politics Mr. Riddle if you were of purer blood or even had some muggle training in etiquette you would have known that. Once the dancing has ended and all who remain are of higher social class, that is when politics are discussed. But until then, this time is meant for inconsequential blather."

Riddle's expression darkened. He took two steps closer to where his face was inches from Harry's.

"How do you know of my despicable heritage?"

Harry looked up to meet Riddle's eyes, not daring to lose the battle of wills. "It was quite simple really. Knowing that the surname of Riddle is not a pureblood one, anyone with half a brain can deduce that you are not a pureblood. At best, you are a half blood. For sure, you are not a muggleborn for that would be hypocritical of you to prosecute kin. Moreover, you are known to declare that you are the last living descendent of one Salazar Slytherin.

"I did a little research. The only line that appears in modern history still to claim they are descendents from Slytherin is the Gaunt Family. The youngest child still holding that name was a Merope Gaunt. The book I read did not say whether she was still alive or not. Given I do not see the woman I saw in the picture here so far, I am leaning towards her being deceased.

"Because you do not carry the last name of Gaunt, then you most like not the son of Merope's older brother. This thus leads me to conclude that you are the son the one Merope Gaunt. Such makes you a son of a woman that from what I have read was a squib. The Great Detective was right when he said elementary deductive reason I find."

Before the Dark Lord had time to word a response, Harry pushed the conversation forward with a question. "Tell me this Tom Riddle, why do you prosecute against Half-bloods too when you are one yourself?"

"This is neither the place nor the time to be discussing politics Mr. Evans." Riddle remarked throwing Harry's words right back at him. Riddle set down his drink and set off fuming.

"He always has to get the last word in." Harry sighed to himself. Finishing the rest of his drink, he set down the empty crystal cup and headed out to the balcony for some fresh air.

The bright full moon contrasted against the black sky. Harry sighed while leaning over the railing noticing the albino peacocks twittering about.

"I hope you are fine Remy," Harry spoke to himself while once again gazing up at the moon. "I hate Samhain."

"Talking to yourself? It is an early sign of mental instability." The sharp yet soothing voice that only a Malfoy could produce filled his ears. Harry spun around to face the tall platinum blonde before him.

"No, it's when you start to talk back to yourself that you begin to have issues." Harry smirked at his own reply.

"Well have you reached this "talking back" stage?" Lucius raised his right eyebrow in question.

"Do you think that I have?"

"The Dark Lord is most displeased with whatever you two had spoken about tonight. So yes, I think that you are not completely right in the head to disregard your superiors completely. He could have you killed easily enough were you to push him too far—even while you are within the protection of Hogwarts."

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius," Harry stood up straighter to meet Lucius' gaze better. "What makes you think that I want be subservient? When I bargained with your Dark Lord, I made my demands clear. I want _equality _in ruling. The decision is your Master's to make. If I do not receive my end of the bargain, I will not stop him from taking Britain unless he threatens the wrong sort or specific people. Personally, I refuse to follow a man who is hypocritical."

Lucius bit his lip, unsure on what Harry was referring to with that last comment.

"You will have to excuse me Lucius, I must return early to the castle. I do not want Dumbledore thinking that he needs to interfere in whatever notion he may conclude from me attending this _lovely _function." Harry pulled out a shrunken bottle of fine wine, returned it to full size and handed it over to Lucius.

"Please thank your lovely wife for me. I'm sure she was the one behind this function. While you are at it, tell Tom I would love to chat again later on once he has had time to think on our last conversation."

Harry walked back inside before heading back to the welcoming room. Grabbing a pinch of powder, he threw it into the fire and called out the Headmaster's office. Harry stepped into the flames and arrived back in the office in which he started out in.

When he exited the office fireplace, he stood in the beginnings of a conversation between Severus and Dumbledore.

"Now Mr. Snape, please tell me the events that took place this evening?"

_Halloween, Samhain, whichever name you would prefer to call this blasted holiday! The entire night is a waste of time!_ Severus Snape thought as he strolled down to the Shrieking Shack.

Earlier, Sirius Black had confronted Severus and told him to go to the Shrieking Shack and meet Lily because she wanted to work things out. He also had said that the fastest way to get there was through the secret passage at the base of the Womping Willow tree. With a few choice words and insults thrown around, the two of them had continued with their day.

Severus wanted to reconnect with his childhood friend, even though a small brain cell was telling him that something was wrong with this scenario. Yet, his heartache won out. So Severus was walking towards the Womping Willow tree.

On a Full Moon.

On the cusp of winter.

On a Full Moon.

With a secret resident Werewolf within the student population, that is at least if Severus' theory held as true.

On a Full Moon. Severus' steps slowed to a stop as his mind and heart did battle with the moon rising before his eyes. Who would and could he trust?

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Remus knew that his transformation that night would be more painful then it usually was. Whenever he happened to glance in a mirror, he noticed that the golden ring around his iris's were just a tad bit bigger, really bringing out his naturally amber eyes. His bones ached while a huge headache started to pulse right above his left eye.<p>

At five thirty in the evening Remus headed towards the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey smiled sadly at Remus while motioning for him to lie down in his normal cot. Madame Pomfrey ran all of her normal tests before she would take him out to the Shrieking Shack.

"How are you feeling Mr. Lupin?"

"I wish I could say that I was fine Madame Pomfrey, but I can feel that this transformation will be harder than they normally are."

Madame Pomfrey combed her fingers through his hair in support before checking the time.

"Come on dear. It's time to head out. It's probably best that you put on an extra sweater. It is getting pretty nippy outside this time of year." She tried to lighten the mood. Remus smiled softly silently telling her that he appreciated the attempt.

The two people quietly walked through the drafty school. Remus could feel the pull of the moon even before the sun went completely down. Madame Pomfrey flicked her wand immobilizing the Willow's branches while they both headed towards the base of the tree. Pushing the knob, the secret door opened.

"Remember to strip before you transform. That way you still have clothes to change into when it's all over with."

"I know Madame Pomfrey. Thanks for everything again."

"No problem dear. See you at sunrise."

Remus Lupin stepped through the entrance, not knowing what was to come.

Sitting in Gryffindor Tower, Sirius Black was having the time of his life. He had just thought up the best plan in the entire universe! In a few hours, Sirius will have finally put the slimy snake Snivellus in his place!

What was best of all, Sirius had come up with this gem all on his own. He couldn't wait to see what James thought of his plan! All Sirius had to do was wait till moonrise before he would see the look on Snape's face when the foul snake saw a real life werewolf.

That would show Snape!

Coming downstairs from their dorm room, James knew that Sirius was up to something just from the expression on his friend's face. That expression of utter glee that came with the expectations waiting to play a prank on someone showed on his mutt friend. It was one of the few times that Sirius hadn't shared his plans with the rest of the group.

Speaking of pranks, James was a little upset that they had neglected to plan anything for Halloween.

_Have we lost our touch? _

* * *

><p>Severus knew that something wasn't right. There was some unknown force whispering in his ear that this was not the place to be, wage be damned. The wind was blowing, dark clouds were closing in, the creatures of the Forbidden Forest were coming alive, and being this close it the forest was probably not the best of ideas on a full moon and Samhain to boot.<p>

Severus continued his passage forward against the force of nature.

Casting the immobile jinx on the branches, Severus approached the trunk of the Womping Willow tree. He pressed the knob on the tree, and the secret door opened for him.

Within the Shrieking Shack, a creature whimpered and panted alone. Pain. That's all Remus felt as his joints, bones, muscle, and any other part of his body stretched, broken, pulled and shredded. His human mind was over taken by the beast as Remus became the animal James nicknamed a furry little problem and Moony.

As Moony, eyesight grew stronger. His sense of smell got more precise. Nerve endings tingled with extra sensitivity. Finally the process ended, Leaving the werewolf lying on the dusty floor in after agony. Panting for a few minutes, his senses quickly caught whiff of something.

_Food! _The beast roared as it sprinted down for the ground floor and sniffed at a hole here. Tired and having too much on his mind, Remus had unthinkingly forgotten to shut the trapdoor concealing the corridor leading back to the castle.

In Gryffindor Tower, James shook off his concerns befor calling out to his brothers-in-arms. "Padfoot, Wormtail, are you guys ready to go?"

"Give it a few minutes Prongs." Sirius stated, while a large Cheshire cat grin started to form.

"Siri, what did you do?"

Sirius just continued to smile. The problem was this did nothing to tame the dread brewing within James's heart.

"Sirius!?"

"Fine, Fine! Ruin a guy's fun why don't you! I just sent Snivellus to meet Moony."

James gasped in horror. "What the fuck were you thinking! Or did you bother to think at all? "

Sirius' smile fell into a frown.

James continued to rant, "If Snape is hurt, killed, or tells then Remus could end up killed!"

Twisting around, James sprinted out the portrait hole and down the stairs as fast as he could move. He ran as fast as he could. He was internally praying to any God that was listening for him to get there in time. Not for just Snape's life, but more importantly his five going on six year long friend, Remus Lupin.

Deciding that on two feet he was too slow, James barely waited for cover to turn himself into the true Prongs. Going to four hooves, Prongs took off at his top speed still prying for help to get to the tree before the world ended for his best friend. Just over forty-eight kilometers a minute was faster, but the trek still felt painfully slow going.

Just as James caught sight of Severus spelling the tree, he whipped back into his human form. Merlin help him! James could see how close to too late he had come.

Severus could hear a rhythm of four legs sprinting towards him. What animal on four legs would run through this area at such a speed if at all? Twisting to see, Severus' eyes widened.

Trying to gain time, James bellowed, "Snape no!"

Rather than the animal he was expecting, Severus was shocked to see a frightened James Potter fighting for breath rushing towards him. The bloody Gryffindor slid between the Slytherin and the Whomping Willow before pushing Severus to the ground.

Even with the added speed, the call was just too close! James could feel the change in the air. Merlin! Moony must have scented the different existence and not as a friendly either! Still winded, James shouted at Snape, "You have to get out of here!"

"What's _so _special? As if I haven't deduced most of the truth already, Potter."

"Just go Severus!"

Snape was in shock. James Potter, the epitome of Gryffindor, had just called him by his first name? Snape scrambled to his feet to argue. The problem was no one stood there for him to argue with.

No longer was James Potter present. Instead, a huge stag stood in where Severus had last seen the Gryffindor. The beast stood tensed and posed as if readying for battle with its antlers aimed towards the hidden door. Maybe Potter was right in telling Severus to run. The situation stank of a set up flavor by a certain Black.

Not even a second later, a huge wolf came screaming out of the door right towards the antlers. Yet, this was unlike any wolf Severus had ever seen in his life. Taller, thinner, and certainly wilder than the wolves Severus had ever seen before. Severus' eyes widened once more as stag battled wolf for dominance. Yes, Potter was not kidding about it was time to run.

Hoping that the stag could defeat the wolf, Severus turned and sprinted back towards the castle at his top speed. He would make sure that Black would pay for this. That and he now knew at least two people in the world to trust in, not that Potter was either.

Just happening to glance back, Severus noticed the stag now lie wounded on the ground. The victorious wolf however was ready to go after the retreating teen. While Severus held a lead, he could only hope the distance was enough to give time for him to get into the castle safely. Especially so when he heard the wolf howl at the moon savagely.

Once he reached the door, Severus tore through before he immediately slammed the thick wood behind him. He leaned against the door, in hopes that it would be a safe barrier to think.

_What in the world was that creature doing on the school grounds? Severus glanced at the sky through a high window and remembered where his thoughts traveled before. Running for some windows that he knew looked out on the area of the Whomping Willow. Tonight was the full moon. He then glanced at the two animals now going back to the tree. The wolf stopped attacking and seemed calmed by the stag. Why? And what was it about this wolf that made Severus want to hide even deeper within the castle. The snout seemed too pointed and its body too long. Wait a second. Full moon. WEREWOLF! Severus had always been right!_

_Who wasn't at the feast tonight? Of those known by name: Michael Horner, Andrew Grunnings, Lance Toller, Harry Evans, and Remus Lupin. _

_I know Harry went to Malfoy's party before the start of the feast, so that eliminates him. Michael Horner was sick with dragon pox in one of the isolation rooms near the infirmary, thus eliminating him. The other two I knew were banned from the feast for fighting. Thus all that remained was Lupin. A Gryffindor I have noticed before is always gone usually once a month without fail. _

_Could Lupin be the werewolf? _

_Potter was there defending the werewolf. So he knows who the beast is when normal. The werewolf was definitely male. I will have to check next month and see if Lupin is missing then again too. With what details I hold, I could near swear the beast is him. _

_My next step would be Dumbledore. Wouldn't he know about Lupin? Probably. Then he needs to know about what Black did. Attempted murder of a student could not be brushed off as merely a boyhood prank._

Severus nodded to himself and then made his way up to Dumbledore's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Timely Undertaking

Chapter seven

Severus knew that something wasn't right. There was some unknown force whispering in his ear that this was not the place to be, wage be damned. The wind was blowing, dark clouds were closing in, the creatures of the Forbidden Forest were coming alive, and being this close it the forest was probably not the best of ideas on a full moon and Samhain to boot.

Severus continued his passage forward against the force of nature.

Casting the immobile jinx on the branches, Severus approached the trunk of the Womping Willow tree. He pressed the knob on the tree, and the secret door opened for him.

Within the Shrieking Shack, a creature whimpered and panted alone. Pain. That's all Remus felt as his joints, bones, muscle, and any other part of his body stretched, broken, pulled and shredded. His human mind was over taken by the beast as Remus became the animal James nicknamed a furry little problem and Moony.

As Moony, eyesight grew stronger. His sense of smell got more precise. Nerve endings tingled with extra sensitivity. Finally the process ended, Leaving the werewolf lying on the dusty floor in after agony. Panting for a few minutes, his senses quickly caught whiff of something.

_Food! _The beast roared as it sprinted down for the ground floor and sniffed at a hole here. Tired and having too much on his mind, Remus had unthinkingly forgotten to shut the trapdoor concealing the corridor leading back to the castle.

In Gryffindor Tower, James shook off his concerns befor calling out to his brothers-in-arms. "Padfoot, Wormtail, are you guys ready to go?"

"Give it a few minutes Prongs." Sirius stated, while a large Cheshire cat grin started to form.

"Siri, what did you do?"

Sirius just continued to smile. The problem was this did nothing to tame the dread brewing within James's heart.

"Sirius!?"

"Fine, Fine! Ruin a guy's fun why don't you! I just sent Snivellus to meet Moony."

James gasped in horror. "What the fuck were you thinking! Or did you bother to think at all? "

Sirius' smile fell into a frown.

James continued to rant, "If Snape is hurt, killed, or tells then Remus could end up killed!"

Twisting around, James sprinted out the portrait hole and down the stairs as fast as he could move. He ran as fast as he could. He was internally praying to any God that was listening for him to get there in time. Not for just Snape's life, but more importantly his five going on six year long friend, Remus Lupin.

Deciding that on two feet he was too slow, James barely waited for cover to turn himself into the true Prongs. Going to four hooves, Prongs took off at his top speed still prying for help to get to the tree before the world ended for his best friend. Just over forty-eight kilometers a minute was faster, but the trek still felt painfully slow going.

Just as James caught sight of Severus spelling the tree, he whipped back into his human form. Merlin help him! James could see how close to too late he had come.

Severus could hear a rhythm of four legs sprinting towards him. What animal on four legs would run through this area at such a speed if at all? Twisting to see, Severus' eyes widened.

Trying to gain time, James bellowed, "Snape no!"

Rather than the animal he was expecting, Severus was shocked to see a frightened James Potter fighting for breath rushing towards him. The bloody Gryffindor slid between the Slytherin and the Whomping Willow before pushing Severus to the ground.

Even with the added speed, the call was just too close! James could feel the change in the air. Merlin! Moony must have scented the different existence and not as a friendly either! Still winded, James shouted at Snape, "You have to get out of here!"

"What's _so _special? As if I haven't deduced most of the truth already, Potter."

"Just go Severus!"

Snape was in shock. James Potter, the epitome of Gryffindor, had just called him by his first name? Snape scrambled to his feet to argue. The problem was no one stood there for him to argue with.

No longer was James Potter present. Instead, a huge stag stood in where Severus had last seen the Gryffindor. The beast stood tensed and posed as if readying for battle with its antlers aimed towards the hidden door. Maybe Potter was right in telling Severus to run. The situation stank of a set up flavor by a certain Black.

Not even a second later, a huge wolf came screaming out of the door right towards the antlers. Yet, this was unlike any wolf Severus had ever seen in his life. Taller, thinner, and certainly wilder than the wolves Severus had ever seen before. Severus' eyes widened once more as stag battled wolf for dominance. Yes, Potter was not kidding about it was time to run.

Hoping that the stag could defeat the wolf, Severus turned and sprinted back towards the castle at his top speed. He would make sure that Black would pay for this. That and he now knew at least two people in the world to trust in, not that Potter was either.

Just happening to glance back, Severus noticed the stag now lie wounded on the ground. The victorious wolf however was ready to go after the retreating teen. While Severus held a lead, he could only hope the distance was enough to give time for him to get into the castle safely. Especially so when he heard the wolf howl at the moon savagely.

Once he reached the door, Severus tore through before he immediately slammed the thick wood behind him. He leaned against the door, in hopes that it would be a safe barrier to think.

_What in the world was that creature doing on the school grounds? Severus glanced at the sky through a high window and remembered where his thoughts traveled before. Running for some windows that he knew looked out on the area of the Whomping Willow. Tonight was the full moon. He then glanced at the two animals now going back to the tree. The wolf stopped attacking and seemed calmed by the stag. Why? And what was it about this wolf that made Severus want to hide even deeper within the castle. The snout seemed too pointed and its body too long. Wait a second. Full moon. WEREWOLF! Severus had always been right!_

_Who wasn't at the feast tonight? Of those known by name: Michael Horner, Andrew Grunnings, Lance Toller, Harry Evans, and Remus Lupin. _

_I know Harry went to Malfoy's party before the start of the feast, so that eliminates him. Michael Horner was sick with dragon pox in one of the isolation rooms near the infirmary, thus eliminating him. The other two I knew were banned from the feast for fighting. Thus all that remained was Lupin. A Gryffindor I have noticed before is always gone usually once a month without fail. _

_Could Lupin be the werewolf? _

_Potter was there defending the werewolf. So he knows who the beast is when normal. The werewolf was definitely male. I will have to check next month and see if Lupin is missing then again too. With what details I hold, I could near swear the beast is him. _

_My next step would be Dumbledore. Wouldn't he know about Lupin? Probably. Then he needs to know about what Black did. Attempted murder of a student could not be brushed off as merely a boyhood prank._

Severus nodded to himself and then made his way up to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p>Harry arrived in the office to see a seething Severus pacing while the Headmaster looked graver than normal. Okay, didn't take much to realize that Harry's worse fear came true: Severus went to the Whomping Willow. However, the teen was not a Slytherin for just any reason. Tonight, Harry Evans had no idea about the events Harry Potter knew and hated.<p>

"What happened?" Harry asked to both Dumbledore and Severus as the newcomer cleaned his clothes of ash.

Before either friend or Headmaster could speak, the door banged open emitting one James Potter pulling by the shirt collar of a obviously frightened Sirius Black. Clearly, Black would have rather not come to the Headmaster's office at all. Potter on the other hand seemed determined that his friend not miss this meeting.

James' face appeared cut up in a couple spots with a large bruise on his left cheek. His school robes where in tatters. He looked like he had gone through a shredder. Yes, the discussion was going to be about the incident Harry hoped mild prodding would have prevented. So, that was what a stag Animagus looked like after going a few rounds against a werewolf. Given the situation, Potter hadn't done bad in the fight it seemed.

James pushed Sirius forward towards Dumbledore's desk, causing Sirius to stumble forward. To Harry's surprise, Sirius Black truly looked as if the mutt really felt guilty. More than likely, James gave the jerk an earful.

Dumbledore peered over his half-moon glasses at the four boys who were in his office.

"Severus, how about you start at the beginning."

Severus nodded before starting. "This afternoon, I was walking down the hallway towards the library when Black stopped me. He began taunting me as usual before he said off-handedly that Lily wanted to meet me at the Shrieking Shack to try working out our friendship problems. Black also mentioned that the fastest way to get there was through a secret passage through the Womping Willow tree.

"Missing having Lily as my friend, I headed down the willow while everyone else went to the feast. When I was about to open the door, Potter came up behind me and pushed me out of the way. Remus in his werewolf form appeared and wrestled with this huge stag that Potter somehow transfigured. I'm not sure where Potter ended up, but I'm guessing that the bruises and cuts I now see are not from the willow tree. He told me to run, so I did."

A small wind picked up within the office and sealed a small tattoo on James and Severus' inside wrists. Neither young man knew what was happening, but Harry did.

"That is a Life Debt." Harry stated while looking at Severus' (thankfully) right wrist. "In short, you owe James one favor and you will have to comply. That is one of the reasons I am still alive, I had a life debt over one of my attackers."

"Well Masseurs Potter, Black, and Snape, I talk to each of you individually about your individual punishments for this evening. Severus, Harry, I'm assuming that the information about the certain werewolf will not leave this room?" The two boys nodded. "Mr. Evans, you may leave with Mr. Snape. By the way, twenty points from Slytherin Mr. Evans for being out of bed after curfew and obviously away from the school without permission. We will discuss this infraction tomorrow."

The two Slytherins left the office. They were halfway down the corridor when Harry pulled Severus into an unused classroom. "Tell me you are okay."

"I was not bitten or scratched. Okay? That remains to be seen." Severus answered honestly. It was nice to have someone actually ask rather than assume as the Headmaster had.

Harry let out a heavy sigh, as if he had come to a difficult decision. "Do you really want Lily back as a friend at least?"

Severus gave a curt nod.

"Then you realize what has to be done?"

"I've tried apologizing, but it has fallen on deaf ears. Do you remember back when you, she and I were in the bathroom together—the night that you taught us the truth about wandless magic? That was the first time I had been around her since the end of last year."

Harry's heart clinched as he watched Severus lean hard against the wall only to slid to sit on the floor. Yes, loosing Lily Evans hurt Severus to the edge of giving up on life. "Is that why you joined Tom?"

"Part of it, but I had other reasons too." Tears ran down Severus' cheeks before he rubbed these away roughly. "Please, I'm not ready to talk about that yet."

Nodding in agreement, Harry pushed the obvious into the light. "I don't think calling her a 'Mudblood' was the only thing you have done to drive Lily away, Severus. There was something else you have done, or someone else has influenced her decision to un-friend you."

"Do you think it is Potter?"

There was the Slytherin Harry knew well. A man who was hard and eager to fight in the manner of all dungeon snakes. "Possibly, but I think this blame goes a little bit further up the food chain."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Dumbledore," Harry said as he revealed one of his Ace cards. The time had come to start changing the world directly rather than in brushes and comments.

"I don't understand."

"Don't all of the prefects eventually have to report to him?" Severus nodded waiting for Harry to bring out the next card of the hand against the Headmaster.

Harry sat across from his friend and told the secret Harry discovered only a year before with him and Ginny. The main reason he begged his Severus to work with him in secret to get Harry's mind shielded against the old coot.

"I think he has gotten into her head and convinced Lily that in order for her to stay light, she needs to not associate with you." Harry paused for a second, "He knows Legilimency, Severus. And he doesn't just use it in the name of his precious 'Greater Good' he loves to spout about. Especially when say one of his favorite children wants a certain head strong girl who loves a lesser student in a different and loathed House."

The reality hit Severus in the gut. "That old coot wants to hand Lily over to that scum Potter! I don't care who Lily chooses, but it has to be her choice! Not that foul bastard's meddling!"

Ready to pounce, Harry move like a snake. "Then we have to save her. Either than or Lily faces a future as the next Mrs. Potter."

While Harry knew such was how life flowed to create him, this round he was determined to give all for the woman who might have been his mother. Lily deserved that in the least no matter the outcome his presence created.

Severus sighed and nodded. "I know. That is one of several reasons I loath to be alone with the old man. I've been practicing Occlumency for a couple years now. There is a book on it in the library. But she will not listen to me."

"We will see about that. For now, I'm going to send a letter to Tom. Can I borrow your owl? There is a few things that he needs to know about Hogwarts and I think I've just thought of a way for him to take over Britain, still keep Muggleborns in the community, get rid of Dumbledore, avoid a bloody not to mention costly war, and for me to be his equal." Harry spoke as he headed towards the door.

Severus raised his eyebrow in curiosity, but followed nevertheless.

They entered the dormitory and headed towards their room. Harry lit one of the candles by his desk and began writing a letter to the Dark Lord. An hour and three drafts later, Harry addressed the letter to Tom Riddle.

"You never answered my question if I could borrow your owl."

Severus was sitting on his bed reading one of his potions texts. He bookmarked and closed his book before stretching. "She's in the owlrey or out hunting now, because it is almost two in the morning. I would wait till a decent hour."

Harry nodded and then blew out the candle.

* * *

><p><em>Once the Slytherin Students left Dumbledore's office…<em>

"Mr. Black," Dumbledore sat down in his chair with his hands firmly folded on the desk. The usual twinkle was no currently present in Dumbledore's eyes, "do you realize," he paused trying to portray how horribly wrong the situation could have gone, "the severity of what you have done this evening? And I am not speaking only about your person."

Sirius took the seat in front of the desk. James on the other hand, opted for the small loveseat by the wall over by the pensieve. Dumbledore's words reverberated throughout the office making the currently one-sided conversation feel like a room full of screaming authority figures.

Dumbledore continued, "It is one thing to go gallivanting in the forest to help a friend in need once a month, while simultaneously breaking a number of school rules. Such is forgiveable given the intent of the students involved."

Both students before him paled to Dumbledore's amusement. "However, it is another to break five years worth of friendship and trust just to prank another student."

At this point Dumbledore stood once more, his face contorting into a grimace.

"By the book, I can not only expel you, Mr. Black, but I should be calling in the Aurors on charges of attempted murder of another student."

"Snape is scum! He''s a lousy Death Eater! I know it!" Sirius roared until a glare reminded him of the situation he faced.

Albus was aware of Severus' defection rather than work towards redemption for his sorting. Yet, such was not in question now. "Were I to follow the law strictly to the current wording, not only would you face a long stay in Azkaban, I would lose my position for admitting a werewolf as a student knowingly. Then Mr. Lupin would be executed for his attack on Mr. Snape as well as breaking the current laws about teaching those affected with lycanthropy."

Pallor became ashen to Dumbledore's pleasure. A quick scan of the boy's mind showed that Black was only trying to push Snape further away from Miss. Evans to give his friend a chance to snatch the girl. The boy had to learn tact if Black was to help Albus' plans.

"Given what is at stake, I can only assign you detention for the rule breaking. But hear me out Mr. Black," Dumbledore glared over the top of his half-mooned spectacles for the second time that evening, "if you are not on the straight and narrow for the rest of your career here at this fine institute, I will not hesitate to expel you, even though it may pain me to do so. I have never had to expel a single student throughout my tenure here at Hogwarts. Do not become the first."

The threat along with Dumbledore's release of pent up frustration made many of his trinkets spin, glow, or in a couple cases explode, filling the room with almost tangible electricity.

Sirius bowed his head in shame. _Good, very good_, the old man thought to himself.

Fawkes flew over to Dumbledore and landed on his shoulder. Dumbledore began softly petting the plume of the bird, relaxing the powerful wizard to where he could reign in his magic once more. Sitting down with a sigh, Dumbledore began massaging his temples.

"Mr. Black, you will report to your head of house for the rest of the semester and in through January. I remove you from the Gryffindor's Quidditch team and bar you from Hogsmeade for the rest of the school year. Do I make myself clear?"

Sirius nodded but said nothing.

"Mr. Potter," James turned his hateful glare from Sirius to just stare at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore looked at the large grandfather clock that stood in his office as quarter past three chimed from the clock. "It is too late to check upon Mr. Lupin, but I would recommend going in the morning when the Hospital Wing's visiting hours are open. It is up to your digression on when to tell Mr. Lupin of what transgressed last night."

James sent another hateful glare at Sirius. The cold hard stare from his long time best friend sent the guilty teen into tears.

The old man wondered if their friendship would ever return even with his persuasion talents. That was a problem to tackle at another time. "However, I would recommend the conversation happening soon. Now the hour has slipped far past curfew. I would get to the common room before Mr. Filch catches either or both of you. Good night."

James and Sirius made their way up to the Gryffindor tower in silence. Occasionally Sirius would glance at James, hoping that his friend would move to comfort him. Yet, every quick look only revealed a James who didn't acknowledge Sirius Black even existed. Flitch forced both to play keep away and even hide-n-seek around the main staircase for no less than six flights. Finally, the pair arrived at the portrait hole after traveling up five flights of moving stairs. James poked the Fat Lady, waking her up from her sleep.

"Why aren't you two in bed? Tell me that the two of you weren't gallivanting around the school causing madness and mayhem again."

"Chocolate Frogs," replied James quietly to cause the portrait to swing open.

They both walked into the common room still swallowed by that icy silence. Never had the two ever given so icy a presence to one another.

"Prongs, I'm sorry." Sirius tried to plead to his best friend. James didn't turn around from his trek up the stairs to their dorm.

"James," Sirius pleaded once more.

"James, I'm—"

"Look Black," James hissed at his once best friend, "I'm tired, I'm stressed, and right now, I don't want to deal with you. I'm not the one who you should be begging for forgiveness from. It's Remus. What you did was _way_ over the line. What is rule number one Black?"

Sirius mumbled until James growled, "what was that? I don't speak stupid!"

"Never hurt a fellow Marauder." Sirius said a little louder while going pale.

James shook his head. "What you did tonight was completely inexcusable. If Snape or Evans tells anyone," James pounded the banister in anger, "just about anyone at all, Remus will be put to death. No Moony didn't bite or kill anyone, but because he attacked another makes him a dangerous monster. What part of that is bad do you not understand?"

That the idiot paled told James the jerk was slowly grasping what he had done finally. Now to point out an even more relevant fact. "I'd also like to mention the fact that neither of us where there to support Moony tonight. From your reading, what do you think the wolf is thinking right now?"

Sirius paled even further.

"Exactly Black! What you did tonight did not just almost hurt two people. Instead, you almost killed two people. Your stupidity also cost us our pack in all likelihood."

Oh the truth was slowly sinking in. Sirius sputtered and slumped up against the back of one of the couches, "I-I wasn't thinking."

"Right. You weren't thinking. So, that excuses your brainless actions? You not thinking, probably cost all of us a heck of a lot more than you know. I have no earthly idea what Remus is going to say to you. If he wants to say anything to you. When he finds out tomorrow, yes I will tell him because his life is on the line, I haven't a clue if he will ever forgive you."

Sirius was about to fill in when James cut his once best friend off, "And no, chocolate will not fix this mistake like it usually does. You, Sirius Black, have crossed the line one too many times, and my _friend_, this may have cost you more than you will ever know."

James ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, turned his back towards Sirius, and headed up to the dorms without a further word.

Sirius sat in front of the small fire, lying down on the maroon couch. Tears continued to fall down his cheeks, while he continued to stare at the flames. He couldn't see nor hear anything except for his mother's bitter harsh tone coming out of his once best friend's mouth.

With that nightmare running through his mind, Sirius fell into a fitful sleep, only to wake up to the soft chatter of the early birds in the morning.

* * *

><p>Remus woke up when a sunbeam blared across his eyes. Groaning, he rolled over onto his other side, not thinking he would have any trouble falling back a sleep. The hard wooden floors, covered in dust and grime, touched many of his open wounds. Remus howled in pain, bolting up from his horizontal position. Remus noticed a couple of large gashes that ran up the sides of his calves, and healing bruise markings up his arms and thighs.<p>

Remus wiped his eyes while groaning once more. He hurt and was more tired this time than he had felt in years. Then the air temperature dawned on him as his body shivered.

_The moon last night was awful! What happened? _Remus asked himself, while slowly looking around for any type of protection from the cold November chill.

Remus slowly got to his feet. He attempted to take a step, but he stumbled a bit, grasping onto the rickety four-poster bed that just so happened to be in the room. Remus continued to take in a couple more breaths, while trying not to suffocate from the dust particles that were stirred from his attempt at walking.

_Now that I think about it, I don't remember my pack being here. All I remember was Prongs… _

"There you are Mr. Lupin! I was wondering where you got off to!" Madame Pomfrey interrupted Remus' thinking. He felt a little guilty how the woman was red in the faced from walking all over the house.

"Come along, come along, we need to get you checked out and some food in ya! I know for a fact that you haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday morning! Such is not a good habit for anyone, but especially so in your case. You don't need to get any skinnier than you already are, plus we need to build your strength back up."

Remus sighed in defeat. "Yes, Madame Pomfrey."

"Come on dear." She motioned for him to follow her down the stairs and into the tunnel. The house itself was rather new. The space was converted from what once was the old caretaker's house into a suddenly the most haunted location in all of England. Dumbledore just made sure that the house was always empty whenever the full moon came around, that way Remus would have a safe place to transform.

Madame Pomfrey and Remus made their way out of the Shrieking Shack through the hidden passage way in the trunk of the Whomping Willow. When they neared the entrance, Remus paused. Sniffing the air, he noticed a peculiar but familiar scent. He knew it wasn't anyone in his pack. Each of their scents contained a bit of Remus' to mark them as a wolf family. Such was how he knew they were his. _So whose scent was this hanging on the air near his lunar hiding place?_

"James should be waiting for you in the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore told me that he would probably be checking up on you to make sure that you were ok after what happened last night."

"Madame Pomfrey, what _did _happen last night?" Remus asked once the two of them were outside the willow tree's range.

When she turned around to face the boy, her expression did not comfort Remus in the least. Not even when she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll let Mr. Potter tell you. I think it is better if you hear what happened from him. Besides, he was there." She patted his cheek before continuing towards her prison. The rest of the trip the two walked in silence.

When they arrived, James looked almost just as haggard as Remus was. James immediately hugged Remus with a solemn embrace. Not sure on what brought on such a hug, Remus was caught off guard but hugged his friend back.

Madame Pomfrey corralled the two teens inside her prison. She pointed a finger towards one of the cots and Remus hastily laid down. James pulled up a chair to the side of the bed, and began running his fingers through his own hair out of frustration.

"You know that when you are like 30 you won't have any hair left because you continue to run your fingers through it, right?" Remus attempted to make his friend laugh, but he only got a tightly strained smile that came nowhere close to James' eyes in return. Remus scented anger, grief, and pain as well. No! Had Moony lost control and killed?

"What is the matter James?" James looked at his shoes, hoping that they had an answer to Remus' question.

"James?" Remus tried to coerce James into speaking. "Tell me the Aurors are not coming! Did this beast …?"

"No, Moony didn't kill. There will be no Aurors and, I hope, no one will ever find out. I don't know where to begin."

"Usually the beginning helps."

James smiled in reply, but continued to pause to collect his thoughts. Finally, he sighed and charged in head long like any Gryffindor.

"Last night, after you had already left to head to the Shrieking Shack, I was coming down from our dorm to meet up with Sirius and Peter to eat so we could meet up like always. Sirius kept put off as if he holding us away from the scene of a prank he set and he was expecting it to go off at any time. I finally convinced Sirius to tell us what was up." James gulped a bit not liking what he would have to say.

Remus felt the fear spike, but needed to know what that mutt had gotten them into this time. "Go on, James."

"He told Snape that Lily wanted to meet him in the Shrieking Shack to work out their friendship."

"But Lily wasn't there last night. Her scent wasn't anywhere in the house and she is not fool enough to go where the Headmaster has forbidden enterance!" Remus snapped.

James nodded his head. "But Snape didn't know that, or else he is one desperate idiot of a snake."

"No," Remus pulled his knees up to his chest. "What happened next?"

Madame Pomfrey came in with a tray full of potions. She handed three of them to Remus while also giving James one. "Do I have bad timing?"

James cracked a small smile before he nodded silently. Once the woman left them again, the young man returned to looking serious again.

"When he told me what he did, I immediately sprinted out of the dorm and onto the grounds. Turning into Prongs was the only way I made it to the area in time. I could see Snape heading towards the trunk with a stick. Sirius must have told him how to get in. I arrived at the trunk as myself right as Snape opened the door. I shoved the snake out of the way and told him to run for his life. Moony was running down the path and jumped through the hole. Thankfully I was able to turn into Prongs in time and I was able to keep Moony occupied while Snape ran back to the castle."

"So … I didn't hurt anyone? Snape is not bitten?"

"What am I, chopped newts?" Instead of feeling better for the tease, Remus looked even more depressed. He buried his head into his knees hoping that the whole situation would just disappear.

"That's not what I meant Remus." Remus shook his head while trying not to shed any tears.

"Is Snape _ok_?"

"He's fine. A little shaken up, but with that new kid, Evans, at his side, he should be ok."

"What happens now?"

James took a deep breath, "Sirius has detention everyday up through January. He's not allowed to play Quidditch the rest of the year, nor can he go to Hogsmeade."

"And Snape?"

"Just point deduction."

"That seems reasonable."

"Yeah."

Remus gulped down all three potions. James decided to do the same.

"How could Sirius betray me like that? I don't understand!" Remus finally let the waterworks flow, and nothing James could do seemed to comfort the werewolf.

* * *

><p>A lone figure sat in an overly large chair behind a dark mahogany desk. The room's curtains had were closed haphazardly. A lone candle sat flickering on top of the desk, only giving off a small amount of light. A piece of parchment was covered in elegant chicken scratch, allowing the reader to know that the author of said letter was in a hurry, yet trying to make the horrid handwriting that much more legible. Granted the boy was attempting to look adult in this game not suitable for a child to enter.<p>

Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, was not having a good day. And the letter in his hands did nothing to help his mood. Truthfully, the leader of the Death Eaters hadn't had a good day in the past two months. Such was a situation that the man completely blamed on one Harry Evans.

His dream of taking over all of Magical Britain, later taking over the rest of Britain, to eventually ruling single-handedly were demolished ever since this foreign entity came into his life. This person literally popped out of thin air in more than one sense of the phrase. Only a handful of people with the name of Harry Evans existed in Great Britian. None of them had any magical talent, as he had some of his lackeys check the records down at the Ministry of Magic.

This teenager, boy, was set and determined to turn everything that Voldemort believed in completely upside down.

Once again, that brief conversation–if one could call their interaction such–Tom Riddle had with the boy at the Malfoys' Samhain ball made Voldemort rethink his entire platform.

_What am I standing for? If the muggles find out about us, then we are doomed. Ok, so isolationism from the non-magical world. Check. Evans agrees on that standpoint. Educating the Mudbloods earlier so that they would not hinder those who have been learning from a young age. Check. Evans agrees on that standpoint as well. Dumbledore is a rat-bastard. I got underlying hints of the boy agreeing on that too. What did Evan's say about him? _Riddle glanced down at the letter, _that's right; he is a lemon-drop senile Sith. I will have agree with the first part of the insult, but I do not understand what he means by a Sith? I have not heard of this term before. Speaking of Dumbledore…_

_**Flashback…**_

"_You could be great you know, Tom. You are the most powerful wizard of your generation." Dumbledore caressed the side of his cheek. "All it takes is a little bit more work, and then you would have it." Dumbledore gazed lovingly down at his student. The impressionable 15 year old hesitantly smiled back as a light flush graced his cheeks. He had never had any positive affections, and when it was shown to him, he craved more. _

…

"_Did you open up the Chamber and let out the beast, Tom?" 17-year-old Tom wouldn't meet Dumbledore's eyes. "Tom?" Dumbledore lifted Tom's chin to where their eyes met. Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle. _

"_Get out of my head!" Tom shouted pulling out of Dumbledore's reach. Tom stumbled back, trying to find an escape route from his lover. _

"_Why did you kill the poor girl Tom? She was just a second year. She had done nothing to you." Dumbledore looked sad. _

"_I wanted to prove my worth to you." Tom's gaze hardened. _

"_You are going dark Tom. I know that you have been meddling in the Dark Arts, but you need to stop." _

…

"_You are going dark Tom. You need to stop." _

"_No, it is _you_ who needs to stop. I now know what you are doing. It's wrong. The Dark Arts that you have been labeling as 'evil' are anything but that. There is a difference between 'Evil' and 'Dark' Headmaster. The statement that you made is correct, I am dark, but unlike you, you sick bastard, I am not evil. Such is your domain." Tom twisted and started to walk away from the Headmaster. _

"_You will not leave me like Gilbert did!" Tom half turned back around about to draw his wand when Dumbledore shot a curse at him, "Imperio!" _

_Tom immediately froze. Sweat started to drip down the sides of his face. _

"_Tom, Tom, Tom." Dumbledore smiled cruelly while gently tapping his wand against his other hand in a rhythm. "Get on your knees!" _

_Tom struggled against the curse, but his body gave out and he ended up sprawled on the floor. _

"_I could have made you great. Minister of Magic, you were destined for!"Dumbledore started to walk around the prone Tom. _

"_But now look at you. On the ground like you should be. Say goodbye Tom Marvolo Riddle." Dumbledore pointed his wand at Tom's head. "Avada Kedavra." _

_Tom finally broke the Imperius curse and rolled out of the way from the incoming death curse. Tom shot off his own curse while immediately apparating away. _

_**End of Flashback…**_

Tom shook himself out of his memories. _Anyway, Fair treatment of all magical creatures and 'beasts'? Well, that I suppose could be arranged. What was that last thing he stated? _Riddle reread the last line.

_He wants to be Hogwarts' next Headmaster?! Such a demand makes me wonder does the boy even have the experience to be educating the masses? Evans hasn't even graduated from school! _Riddle banged his fist against the desk. His actions woke up his pet snake, Nagini.

_**Massster, what is troubling you ssso?**_

_It isss jussst the boy Harry Evansss my preciousss. _

_**What hasss he done thisss time?**_

_Jussst confusssed the hell out of me. _

With that note, Nagini nodded before she went back to sleep in front of the warm fire.

Tom Riddle began planning his next Death Eater meeting and his next face-to-face meeting with this Harry Evans.


	8. Chapter 8

Timely Undertaking

Chapter eight

"Harry, can I speak to you for a second?" Lily shyly came up to him on his way out of the Great Hall. Harry looked around before nodding.

The two headed towards an abandoned classroom on the third floor. Lily seemed shy and nervous the entire trip. Once they reached the dusty classroom, the pair shut the door and cast silencing spells all around it to give them privacy.

"Potter and Remus aren't speaking to Black at the moment. Whatever Black had done, it must have been serious, pardon the pun. You see, it takes a lot for James to be this mad at him. I've actually never seen Potter so furious with Black. Even this morning, some of the early risers where talking at breakfast about how Black had slept on the common room couch instead of his the dorm. His eyes apparently were completely blood-shot and filled with a combination of pain, grief, and lack of sleep."

Harry nodded, contemplating the situation. "Thanks."

Lily turned to leave, but Harry stopped her.

"Hey Lily," she turned around, "What happened between you and Snape?"

Lily's bright emerald eyes turned dark in anger. "He broke the promise we had made about calling me that horrible slanderous term for my blood status."

She clinched her fists in rage. "For that I cannot forgive him, even if Potter and Black were picking on him. He has changed since first year. Severus Tobias Snape has turned into one of the Dark Evil Slytherins that rule the dungeons."

"So you are agreeing with the Gryffindor biasness now?"

Lily sputtered at the accusation. "Absolutely not!"

"Given what you just said about a man I respect as a friend who would have my back, you would agree that I am one of these Dark Evil Slytherins. Just because I just so happen to be in Slytherin."

"Yes, I mean no! You haven't been here long enough for it to affect you the same way!"

"So all the Slytherins are bad because they just so happen to be ambitious or cunning? Is that considered Dark and Evil?"

"They have a tendency to train in the most dark of Dark Arts to torture and kill people who don't fit in their picture of the perfect world!"

"You can easily kill someone with the first spell you learn here at Hogwarts!" They two people where both out of breath.

"But that is a Light spell!" Lily pleaded.

Harry sighed before taking on his lector tone of voice. "Before I go into lecture mode, let me ask you this. Is there such thing as dark and light magic?"

Lily smiled brightly and nodded furiously. "Of course there is. Dark magic is evil! Professor Dumbledore said that—"

"No." Harry simply said cutting her off. Lily's smiled faltered.

"I don't understand."

"Dark and light magic is a misconception of magic compared to the intent of the caster. There is no such thing as dark and light magic. I thought you would have learned that in Muggle science class!"

"I am confused. What would Muggle science have anything to do with dark and light magic?" Lily demanded.

Harry shook his head at how stubborn his Mum could act. "The Law of the Consevation of Energy says that energy only exists, it is not created or destroyed. It is and the consequences of what we do with energy make it good or bad. Like energy, magical shading is all based on intent. Yes, there are spells created under the most black of intents. However, good can be done with the spell itself. And there are spells that you would think that were oh so Light but when really thought about, these can actually kill as much as spells deemed Dark. Magic can be either but the force we command simply exists, our intent colors the spells cast."

Lily seemed less than convinced. "You claim that one can kill with the Levitation Spell."

"Think about that spell used on an item with more weight than a feather. Even a simple coin. Turn that into death."

"If you used that spell on an object and lift said object a hundred feet into the air only to let go of said object over someone, you can kill." Lily whispered.

"Exactly," Harry agreed.

"But the three unforgivables—" Lily challenged.

"And they too can be used for good. The Imperious could help someone come over their phobias or to protect an innocent under attack; the Cruciatus curse used to help cure depression when medication doesn't work more focused than Muggle shock therapy; the killing curse can be used to end the suffering of a fallen comrade during war when medical treatment can't save him or her. That last too could send people suffering from the incurable out of their misery. Each spell can be used either way."

"I don't think Severus will forgive me, Harry." Lily bowed her head. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Harry came over to her and gave Lily a hug. "It doesn't hurt to try." She nodded before turning around and leaving.

"I hate it when women cry." Harry sighed. He ruffled his hair and then left the classroom after Lily.

* * *

><p>"The Order of the Phoenix has come to order." Dumbledore tapped his wand against the wooden desk that was before him. They were in the East Wing of the third floor in an abandoned classroom. The classroom itself had leveled seating, allowing for a larger audience.<p>

Dumbledore looked around. There were many young faces in the crowd; many of those he had remembered from their time at Hogwarts.

Young Fabian and Gideon Prewett, along with their married sister, Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur were in the second tier. She had left her three children with Elizabeth Fawcett, one of their neighbors. Caradoc Dearborn who was fresh out of Hogwarts, sat in the front row attentively, just like she was during her Hogwarts years. Marlene McKinnon and her husband Joe were sitting together in third tier, waiting on the Bones family to appear. The elder Potters, Charlus and Dorea, were sitting on the other side of the Weasley's and Prewetts conversing quietly amongst themselves. Hogwarts professors such as Minerva McGonagall and Fillius Flitwick, were also present. Alastair Moody, one of the many Aurors present, sat the in the front tier, watching the door avidly.

The Bones family walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Sorry we're late Albus." Ian Bones said, as his family, his wife Julia, his brother Edgar, his brother's wife Jamie, and then with his parents Virginia nee Greengrass, and Edward, the family filled up the rest of the third tier.

Dumbledore nodded before beginning the meeting.

"Voldemort has decided to take an avid interest in many of the more talented students this year." Dumbledore paused to let the information sink in.

"He has been sending out these black letters with the Slytherin insignia sealed in wax. Now, I do not know how many of these letters have been through the halls of this institution, for I am unable to attend every meal."

"Unfortunately, these letters have been more centered on the Slytherin house in particular." Many of the more outspoken Gryffindors growled.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Not all Slytherins are evil."

"So we have heard from you before, Albus." Moody grumbled.

"Albus, do these letters present a threat to my child? Or any other children here at Hogwarts?" Dorea Potter spoke up, a little worried for her only son, James.

"I do not think so. I am keeping an eye on those I currently know have received one." She nodded before sitting back down.

"Do you think that these students that have received a letter are indeed Death Eaters themselves? Or are they chosen candidates for induction?" Edward asked next.

Albus frowned at the notion that so many of his own students could be against him. "I am not sure Edward. They could be anything from summons, to invitations. I am just unsure. I know that there is one Slytherin in particular that has received one of these black letters, and at the moment, I believe he is not a Death Eater, though he does hold Voldemort's attentions strongly at this time."

"Who is this boy that you speak of Albus?" Charlus spoke up.

"His name is Harry Evans."

Charlus turned to his wife. "This is the same boy that James mentioned that has been antagonizing him this year."

He then turned to speak to the rest of the Order. "Evans isn't a pureblooded name. What does the Dark Lord want with at the least, a Half-Blood?"

"You are correct; he is not from an old Pure-blood family. I actually think he calls himself a first generation Pureblood, or some other silliness."

Many of the old Purebloods scowled at one another when they heard the title.

Ian Bones piped up, "Albus, from your last comment, that means you do not understand what a first generation Pureblood is. This surprises me."

"Then enlighten a senile old man, my boy."

Ian Bones stood up from his seat. "For those of you who do not understand what it means to claim that you are a first generation pureblood, I shall enlighten all of you. In lighter terms, your biological father is of a pure and noble family while your mother is usually a Muggle born witch. Many times these children are born out of wedlock, and exiled to their nameless bastard status by the father's family.

"In 1283 a law was passed that mandated for this sort of situation.I If a child is born out of wedlock to a pureblooded father, and a 'mudblood' mother (which back then was anyone who was not pureblooded), the child took on the mother's name and at his/her majorities could pronounce the birth of a new house. Thus, said child becomes a first generation pureblood. Whenever a child does this, it is not until the fifth generation that the family can claim a seat in the Wizengamot, which in turn makes the newly formed pureblood family one of noble blood. The family does not become an ancient family until there is at least 30 generations of the same surname in a family."

Ian Bones sat down, a little winded from his speech. Dumbledore furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why haven't I ever heard of this law?"

Marlene McKinnon stood up. "I remember my father speak about this obscure law once. To answer your question Dumbledore, only those of pureblood know of this law. There hasn't been a recent case of this law. The last pronouncement of this law was back in the 1500's. Now we are more acccepting of those who are not of pureblood making the law mere space on parchment really."

Marlene sat back down, and quietly whispered to the Bones family, "I want to meet this Harry Evans." Everyone of that family nodded in agreement.

"Well then, that was certainly not what I had planned for the meeting." Dumbledore said slightly tightly of tone. He did not want Harry Evans to have any means of becoming known to their world. "To get back on track, there haven't been any attacks since the one in July. I fear Voldemort is planning something big for him to hold back."

Yes, his comment reigned in his minions. Dumbledore glanced over at the Bones family in particular. He would have to actively work on the lot of them to maintain his control. "Is there any new news from the Ministry?"

Edward Bones spoke up, "There isn't anything new except that the Wizengamot is trying to pass another anti-werewolf law. I fear that the passing of such will have a lot of support and this law will encourage the werewolves to join Voldemort in hopes of retaining their rights."

"Aurors?"

Moody stood up. "Crouch has given us the all clear to use the unforgivables if we are attacked. I fear that many of the rougher aurors will translate that as they can use them at free will without any repercussions."

"Any other news?" No one spoke up. Dumbledore fiddled with his glasses.

"I shall send my Patronus to everyone to let you know when the next meeting is. Thank you all for coming this evening. These are hard times. Please keep you and your family safe."

Everyone began leaving, but Charlus and Dorea hung back. Once they had the Headmaster to themselves Dorea asked,"Albus? Might we go visit our son a few moments?"

"You may. Do you remember where the Gryffindor Tower is?" They both nodded, and left.

The couple ended up at the Gryffindor portrait.

"May I help you?" the Fat lady asked at the Potters.

"Yes, my lady, can you retrieve James Potter for us, please? His father and his mother would like a word with him."

"I shall be right back," she disappeared from her portrait and went into her portrait on the inside. A minute later, the Fat Lady returned as the portrait hole opened.

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" James asked before he gave each of his parents a hug.

"We had a meeting with Dumbledore, and we thought we would stop by and see how you are doing." Dorea explained.

James smiled back at his parents. "I'm okay."

"How is my nephew?" She asked with mirth in her eyes.

Here the teen's smile turned into a frown.

"Mum," James paused, not sure on how to explain to his mother that Sirius had betrayed all of his friends. Rather than break his mother's heart, James frown turned into a forced smile, "he's doing fine mum."

Desperately wanted to change the subject, James plowed into a trivial nothing for him. "So what is going on at home?"

"Nothing exciting dear," Dorea also gave a forced smile back at her son. She wanted to shield her son from the evils of the world, yet she also wanted him to grow up a bit. What was troubling her miracle boy?

"How are classes, son?" Charlus decided to intervene, redirecting the conversation into another trivial topic. Yet, he was determined to learn what was happening with his child. Later … when his wife was not around; maybe at the holidays.

"They are great! We are learning to cast non-verbally in all of my subjects. Professor Headway is our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and he is a little biased against the Slytherins, but he knows the subject. Anyway, he puts many of those snarky gits in their place!" Charlus sighed in defeat, while Dorea looked down furiously.

"What house did the sorting hat place me in, James Charlus Potter?"

James gulped, realizing that it probably wasn't the right thing to say in front of his mother, who just so happened to be a Slytherin alumni.

"Sorry, Mum."

"You better be," Dorea growled.

Charlus sighed at the too old argument before he started directing his wife away from their son. Suffering a lecture about prejudice in the middle of a busy stairway by his mother was the last humiliation their son needed. "Son, we just wanted to stop by and say hello."

James smiled his silent thanks to his wise father. "Bye dad, bye mum. Thanks for stopping by and saying hello. I'm sorry again mum." James rushed over to his parents and gave both of them a 'manly' hug while he also kissed his mother on the cheek."

"See you at Yule." James nodded and waved.

"Chocolate Frog," James said to the Fat Lady to regain entrance into the dormitory.

Charlus and Dorea headed back down to the the entrance so they could go to the end of the wards and head home.

* * *

><p>"I have decided that for your midterm grade, that all of my classes will be having a dueling tournament. To make it even more challenging, every spell that you cast must be non-verbally. Your grade depends upon how well you do." Professor Headway announced in his Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th year class.<p>

James' eyes gleamed brightly at the thought. He was sitting next to Remus, where as Peter was now sitting next to Lily. Sirius was off by himself at a desk because the Gryffindor girl who usually sat there too was sick.

"We will set the competition up where that there will be one champion from each of my 6th year classes, and then the winner of each class will compete against the other for the top grade. I have arranged for the winner of the 6th year will compete against the 7th year winner and the winner of that round will face the Headmaster himself."

Many of the students were a little frightened of facing off against the Headmaster. Harry was not one of these. If anything the idea grabbed his attention.

"Now, don't get it into your head that you will beat the 7th year. They have an entire year more practice in non-verbal spells and dueling experience entirely." Professor Headway smirked at his class, especially so at his least favored in his current class.

Harry Evans was sitting in the back row with Severus Snape at his side, smirking away. He knew that he could take everyone in his class, and probably the entire year. _Only the 7__th__ years I may have a problem with. I don't know many students in the year above ours even in the time I came from. Winning would be a nice goal to have. Going up against the Headmaster should be interesting if not actually educational. If his future reputation holds any truth to it, the old man should be a formidable opponent. _

Professor Headway brought Harry out of his thoughts. "The finals of the tournament will be held on the morning and afternoon of the leaving feast. While the preliminaries will begin during next week's class and continuing until we have a winner. Are there any questions?"

Severus raised his hand. Professor Headway growled out the guy's name. "Are there any spell restrictions?"

"A Slytherin would ask that kind of question," the man smarted off. "There aren't to be any attacks above level 5 restricted curses."

_That eliminates pretty much every dark curse you could think of. _All of the Slytherins thought at the same time.

The bell rang, and every student packed up their things and left for lunch. James began talking animatedly with Remus, while Sirius was off on his own.

"Black," Professor Headway spoke. "You have detention with me tonight immediately after dinner." Sirius nodded before heading out the door.

As Harry was making his way out the door, he caught the eye of his Professor. Professor Headway snarled at Harry, while Harry glared daggers right back.

"What is it with Professor Headway and you? He seriously has it out for you, mate." Severus said. That was first time Severus had called anyone anything friendly. Harry half smiled at the term of endearment.

Expecting a rebuttal for the term, but was mildly surprised at the lack of one, Severus continued on. "I mean, he obviously hates Slytherins on principle, most people of our world do. But Headway really has some kind of vendetta against you."

"It's really gutsy of you calling yourself a first generation pureblood, Evans." Sirius shakily slipped into the conversation. Severus and Harry turned to Sirius, unsure on how to respond.

"This conversation doesn't have anything to do with you Black." Severus snarled at Black.

"What do you mean, Black?" Harry asked.

"It's just unusual. I mean, by pronouncing that you are a first generation pureblood, means that you have already achieved your majority, which doesn't happen until you are 17 because that is when most wizard's magic matures. But by you saying that you basically already gained your majority. You are what, just barely 16? That either means you have a more than small amount of status in the Wizarding World, or that you have so much power, that the system that monitor's every wizard's core has already declared you an adult, " Sirius shrugged and headed towards the Great Hall.

"Black was actually civil." Severus stated. "Someone should check him for a fever or potions in his system."

"That means I don't have the trace." Harry muttered only half to himself, awed by the thought.

"You've mentioned that you are a first generation pureblood. What does that mean?"

"It means that I have met certain criteria and declared that I am starting a new Pureblood line. In five generations my blood can become part of the Wizengamot and then in another twenty five after that we can become labeled ancient." Harry explained.

The two wizards reached the Great Hall. Silence had ruled the rest of their journey, but theirs was the sort of comfortable silence that the pair both enjoyed. They headed over to the Slytherin table, and sat down in their usual places before they began piling food onto their plates.

Taking a couple of bites, Severus then asked, "What is the criteria you had to meet? I have never heard about this sort of option before."

Harry swallowed what he had in his mouth before continuing the discussion (learning the disgust others received for that sort of see-food from Ron). "In the late 1200's a law was passed that mandated that if a child is born out of wedlock to a pureblooded father and a mudblood mother but the father did not recognize the child as one of his own, then once the child reached his/her majority, he/she could apply to become a first generation pureblood and thus create a new house."

"So it is only if you have a pureblooded father?"

"Yes, because if it was a pureblooded mother, and a non-pureblooded father, then the child would usually take the father's name agreed to or my case, when the father doesn't lay claim to the child, then by default the said progeny takes the mother's surname, which gives the child protection. So the law was put in place to help protect the child when it came to society legally." Harry took a swig of his pumpkin juice before continuing.

"Back then, how successful one was depended upon one's name. Times have changed where there has been a shift from the purebloods to more of those who are half-blood are in charge. Now, if you look at the Ministry in general, nearly everyone who is a department head comes from a pureblooded family. They themselves may not be a pureblood, but the surname holds power. Because I have created a new house, I now have more political power from my house reputation. Everything that I do from now on will either open or close doors for any possible offspring that I may produce." Severus nodded in understanding.

"So because Snape is not a magical surname, it doesn't hold any political power?"

"Correct. But having the ancient and noble house of Prince behind you does."

"How did you—"

"A Magician never reveals his secrets." Harry smiled coyly.

The ten-minute warning bell rang, alerting the occupants of the Great Hall that it was almost time for their afternoon lessons. With that in mind, the two Slytherins headed down to the dungeons for their double block in Potions.

* * *

><p>The bleak light passed through the window of the 6th year's dorm room. There were a few candles lit, allowing the current occupants the ability to see. Four beds were arranged in a circular pattern, three of them made up in some sort of fashion, while the fourth was in complete disarray. Dirty clothes were all over the bed, letters, quills and books scattered haphazardly around. Bits of food were even on top the nightstand from midnight treks to the kitchens in search of comfort, yet even the food that he craved did not comfort the boy.<p>

"Remus, please!" Sirius begged on his knees.

His eyes were heavily bloodshot from the late hours of finishing detention and finishing his homework on top of it. His sleep-deprived mind, clouded by nightmares of his family and the guilt from the betrayal, was working over time. Sirius still had managed to lose weight even after the gorging of food, neglected his personal hygiene (his hair could be described as almost as greasy as Severus Snape's), and his grades were slipping dramatically. Oh, how have the mighty fallen.

The werewolf ignored the boy's pleas. In his heart, he had already forgiven the mutt, but the fear of what could have happened still clouded his mind. Sirius turned towards James. His begging eyes attempted to plead his forgiveness, a way to come back into the pack and be one with the gang. The second set of eyes were dark as the head shook negatively back. Sirius bowed his head in defeat once more, and headed towards his bed. He drew the curtains around it. James glanced at both Remus and Peter. He cast a silencing charm around Sirius' bed, allowing the rest of the room to talk freely.

"He looks awful James." Remus sighed, sliding down the front frame of the bed onto the floor.

James nodded sadly not having the heart to put his thoughts into the open air.

"I think that it's time to forgive him." Peter spoke up. Both Remus and James glanced at Peter. Remus and James both sighed, unsure on what to do next.

* * *

><p>"My Lord, is there a particular reason why the raids on the muggles and mudbloods have stopped?"<p>

Voldemort was sitting in a large chair, not quite a thrown, on a slightly raised platform. His fellow Death Eaters were standing before him, waiting to be told what to do.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shot the Cruciatus curse at the Death Eater.

He released the curse after a few seconds.

"Now, is there anyone else who questions my leadership?" No one spoke up.

"Good." Voldemort stood up. As her settled his mind, he began rolling his wand in between his fingers.

"Now, before I was so _rudely _interrupted, I was about to explain the change in our plans. I am planning a Ministry take over, and I haven't had time to worry about silly Muggles and Mudbloods. I plan for this strike to be the hardest and the last of our too long fought war. By summer, Britain should be ours."

Voldemort paused, waiting for the notion of ruling Britain to settle within the minds of his followers.

"Now, I know that there are many of you who have children at Hogwarts. Am I right?" There were many hesitant nods.

"I have a _particular_ ally who as part of our deal wants Hogwarts. He has mentioned that he has his own plans for the institution," he raised his hand to stop the outcry, "and one of the things that I required from him was that he not change anything without my approval. Most of the things that he wants changed are in agreement with our platform, so there will not be any problems. He will be leading the fight against Dumbledore and Hogwarts while the rest of us are after the Ministry. That way there will not be any room for martyrs needed in our lines. I will not tell you any specific details until the day of the battle." Voldemort scanned the thoughts of all of his Death Eaters.

"For those of you, who are thinking of committing treason, let me remind you that your service is for life. Besides, why would you want to when you are on the winning side? What could the other side possibly offer you that is better than this?"

"No punishment." A voice whispered from the back.

"What was that?" Voldemort walked forward towards the Death Eater. Voldemort held his wand out at the Death Eater.

"Take off your mask boy." A tanned rounded face was uncovered. The boy had dark chocolate eyes and light curly brown hair.

"Rowle, I almost didn't recognize you. Now tell everyone what you just said so that they can hear you."

"N-no P-punishment."

"No punishment. Did everyone hear that?" No one was brave enough to breathe, much less move. All knew the playful tone of voice in answer to such insolence was no promise of any good to come.

"Now Rowle, tell me something, what does punishment mean to you?"

"H-having curses s-set on m-me." Rowle stuttered out. So, he understood his mistake–too late of course.

"Well Rowle, let me inform you of something. Crucio!" Voldemort held it while Rowle screamed before releasing the curse a few seconds later. Rowle fell to his knees panting.

"You think that a Cruciatus curse for wrong doing is bad? Let me inform you of what the other side does. What they do is lull you into a sense of security, safety if you will, and then when they are done with you, they throw you out into the forest on a full moon, allowing creatures to pray on you or terrorize your mind if you manage to survive. So no, the light doesn't out right punish you for your wrongdoings, but what they do is much worse. I consider backstabbing worse than outright punishment. From an enemy's standpoint, I know where I can trust my loyalty. If I was on that side, I would have to watch my back that much more."

"So if any of you ever think about leaving, just remember who the real backstabbers are. I will always tell it to you straight."

"Dolohov, both Malfoy's and Avery Senior stay behind. Everyone else is dismissed."

The others disappeared with a pop while the four knelt before their Lord. All from the start had eagerly pledged their fates to their Master alone. This was the servant that lord Voldemort was accustomed to handling.

"Yes my Lord." They said in unison.

"As my four most trusted members you alone are privy to this information. I am starting an inner circle. Dolohov, Avery, and Abraxas, you three have been my most devoted for the longest time. Young Malfoy, even though you have not been in the fold for as long as your father, I see promise in you. A true Slytherin if I ever saw one. I am entrusting you four as the ring leaders for the Ministry take over." The four rose and bowed at the honor.

"I require a weekly update on your strategic project. You have use of all of the Death Eaters."

"But my Lord, does your ally not need any men to help take over Hogwarts?" Dolohov replied.

"He said and I quote, "Your Death Munchers only get in the way of doing business," end of quote." Lucius attempted to hide the smirk and failed for the most part. The comment did not surprise him.

Avery growled at the obvious disrespect.

"I expect the frame of a plan by Monday. Good day gentlemen." Bowing in respect, the four men Apparated away leaving the Dark Lord alone in the ballroom.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining." A rather short figure appeared out of the shadows. Voldemort sighed before turning around to meet the figure. The unexpected presence did not completely surprise older man he was just concerned. What one could create another could discover as that Holmes character said.

"You still have never told me why you want to be in control of Hogwarts."

"I thought that that would have been the easiest question to answer. Use that brain of yours that I know you are so very famous for, Tom."

"The only reason why you could possibly want Hogwarts would because Dumbledore is in charge."

The figure stepped out of the shadows completely to reveal a smirking Harry Evans. The torches on the walls cast the large room in an odd glow, giving the young man a more threatening aurora.

"I'm going to let you Riddle figure out why I would want Hogwarts. It is a bit more obvious, in my opinion, than what you perceive."

Turning to leave, Harry tossed back over his shoulder, "it was an interesting meeting by the way."

The Dark Lord stopped his dramatic exit. "How did you get into here in the first place?"

"There are five resident young Death Eaters in Hogwarts and you are still asking that question? You are way over confident about your marks. It took me three seconds to analyze the mark bore by the one I chose to gain information from weeks ago. Your magical signature is all over each of them!"

Tom felt stunned. Had the boy grasped this loose thread, the older man knew to easily Dumbledore might have as well. This had their plans in jeopardy!

"Good night Tommy, don't worry about your five or any more you claim here out. I will protect them all as long as we remain equals." Harry smirked as the Dark Lord attempted to grab hold of the younger man once more. But the teen was already long gone if he had been there in the flesh at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Where were you last night?" Severus asked Harry as they sat the Slytherin table for breakfast the next morning.

"I was in the dorm like all good little snakes should be. Unfortunately, I got in later than the rest did. I lost track of time in the library and then woke up earlier than you to continue my research."

"What could be this important?"

"The dueling tournament starts in less than five days. I'm studying up on techniques that use completely light spells to achieve the same ends as those used in 'dark spells'." Harry used his fingers to emphasize the term dark spells.

Severus smirked, knowing his friend would not reveal the whole truth until the right time. Who was he to press Harry into further details? "You are such a Ravenclaw sometimes. It amazes me that you were not put there."

"The sorting hat had trouble placing me in any house. Apparently, I am near equal for the qualities of all four houses. I find that a little contradictory. However, who's to say that he's wrong? I must be a walking enigma."

"Pop." Severus jabbed his imaginary pin into the air just over Harry's head and made a popping noise. "I think I just saved you from your overly large head, mate. That will be one life debt charged on you by me."

They both smirked, trying not to outright laugh. Harry noticed that that was the second time that Severus had called him 'mate' and he really didn't mind it.

_I wonder if my intervention is what changes the hard-shelled Severus Snape of my time into someone a little softer around the edges. I sure like this one a hell of a lot better. The dry sense of humor is still there, but it is not as cutting as the Severus Snape of my world. _

The ten-minute warning bell rang, letting Severus and Harry that they needed to head to the Charms classroom.

When the day finally arrived for the contest to begin, Harry and Severus met up with Lily going into Defense class. The three sat together, surprising many. Lily was civil towards Snape? Was the end of the world due after dinner that night?

"All right class, take your seats. We will start the tournament shortly." Professor Headway announced as he flicked his wand at the bracket board behind him. Randomly the twenty-six names of his current class were set on the board. With a flick the names paired up with another name to make thirteen pairs.

Professor Headway turned around after he looked at the standings. "Well, this will certainly be interesting. The first bracket is Lily Evans v. Andrea Moon. If you two ladies would step up to the platform, we can then get started. Depending on the length of the battle, we will call more duels up until time for dismissal if possible."

Lily came up from the right while Andrea came up from the left. They met in the center of the platform and had their backs to each other.

"I will count to five. International Regulations state that each contestant must be seven steps, but because of space, I have narrowed it down to five. On my count, you will take a step. Each number I state is the step number you must be on. If you fault, then you automatically lose the match." He paused for a second.

"One." Both Lily and Andrea took a step.

"Two… Three… Four… Five…" The two witches still had their backs to each other.

"Begin!" Both of the witches immediately turned around and non-verbally fired a stunner at each other. Lily dodged the incoming one while Andrea put up a shield.

The two witches continued casting first and second year curses and jinxes at each other, trying to make the other one lose their footing. Before long, Lily saw an open spot. She cast a small leg locking jinx to Andrea's right while then immediately casting a stunner to her left. Andrea then fell over, stunned.

"Looks like we have our winner and we have time for our next face off." Professor Headway waved his wand and undid Lily's stunner. He then flicked his wand at the board and moved Lily's name forward in the brackets.

Headway then called forward another set of sixth years. Tthe match went nearly as quick as lily's had run. Battle ended leaving George Turpin from Slytherin the winner. One from Gryffindor and one from Slytherin were forward so far.

Professor Headway checked the time. "Looks like we have enough time for at least one more. James Potter v. Severus Snape."

Once again, the Gryffindor climbed the stairs on the right, while the Slytherin came up the stairs on the left. Headway patted james on the back with a dirty grin on the grown man's face. Harry was sure something was said, but what it was he couldn't be sure of.

The two students met in the middle of the stage, back to back. James quietly whispered, "You are going down Snivellus."

Snape quietly retorted, "In your dreams, Potter."

"One." Like the girls before them, they both took a step forward. Neither was willing to lose to the other on a stupid technicality.

"Two…Three…Four…Five…"

"Begin!" Potter immediately turned around and cast a stunner, just like the duel before his.

Severus didn't reciprocate; instead, he immediately dodged the stunner, and when he was in a crutch, cast a leg-locker curse at his opponent's feet. James Potter crashed to the ground. Once James was on the ground, Severus cast a quick stunner, ending the duel in less than a minute.

"Severus Snape is the winner of that duel." Professor Headway was fuming with the results of that duel especially since it took less than a minute.

"I guess we have time for one more." Professor Headway flicked his wand twice at the board. The first time moved Severus Snape's name forward in the brackets, while the second spell illuminated the next set of contestants for the next duel.

"Yaxley v. Lupin, this should be about a fair fight." The new trio knew what the teacher meant by fair, the Gryffindor beating the Slytherin.

Just like their predecessors, the two approached the platform and made their way up onto it. Professor Headway counted off the steps. Then he shouted, "begin!"

Remus just stood there, waiting to hear the sound of the curse and the small movements of Yaxley. Remus turned around and dodged the first curse while sending an agumenti spell back at Yaxley. That was the most advanced spell that anyone had used so far. Yaxley's feet were soon sopping wet. Remus then cast a freezing charm freezing Yaxley's legs in place. With Yaxley in one place, all it took was a stunner and Remus had won the match.

"Well, that was certainly the most creative duel out of the four," crowed a proud Headway. The bell rang. "That is the end of the lesson. I will see you on Friday."

Severus and Harry packed up their belongings and left the room. Professor Headway still hadn't released Yaxley from the stunner when the two had left the door, but well, Severus and Harry both agreed silently that it was his problem, not theirs.

* * *

><p>Professor Sprout was not a teacher who was known for being in the 'know'. However, that doesn't mean she wasn't astute. She could see the rift between the Marauders, the hard gleam that the new addition to Slytherin House had, and she knew that Lily Evans would have a hard decision to make when the war broke out. Not if, when.<p>

Pomona Sprout could feel the war brewing in her bones. She had Slytherins and her Hufflepuffs in this current period, and today they were taking a test on different poisonous plants. This period gave her time to think about her current predicament.

Harry Evans walked up to Professor Sprout's desk, and laid the scroll down on her desk. "Professor Sprout?" Harry whispered, trying not to startle the mellow teacher.

Professor Sprout shook out of her reverie at the sound of her student's voice. "What is it, dear?"

"I finished my test Professor."

"Thank you Mr. Evans." Harry turned around to leave. "Oh, Mr. Evans?"

Harry turned around in acknowledgment. Pomona knew only this boy had the answer she worried over for weeks now. "How long do we have?"

Harry gave a soft smile before saying soft as he could, "May."

With his answer given, Harry turned around headed back to his desk where he slung his satchel around his shoulder and headed out of the greenhouse.

Severus Snape had caught the last bit of Harry's and Professor Sprout's conversation. _May? We have until May? _

Certain that Harry was up to something, Severus wanted to help his friend. Turning in his test, Severus headed out the door, hoping to talk to Harry alone. Unfortunately, Harry was long gone already.

Late that night, Harry was still in the library working. Stretching out his back, it seemed like he spent more time in the library than anywhere else these days. Harry grumbled to himself as he noted the color of the sky out the windows. "Merlin help me, I am becoming Hermione Jean Granger!"

Harry had five books spread out before him and felt disgusted by the facts he found. There was a long list of different classes offered by the other two well-known magical institutes, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. He compared the list of each institution to Hogwarts.

"We are severely lacking in the number of classes offered by category." Harry spoke aloud softly to himself. He saw that the other schools had broken each of the five core subjects into smaller more concentrated classes after OWLs. There were more extracurricular offerings, and the career classes were grouped together in projects intermingling the courses as possible.

Harry began jotting down these different classes he thought would have following at Hogwarts once he took over. Added onto this list he made a list of new electives that he enjoyed in his days in Muggle schools. Then he altered what he deemed mandatory for graduation based on blood unfortunately. Yet, Harry still had so much work to do before May arrived. Just in curriculum alone, he needed to work on class descriptions, decide where the classes would be held, and write a list of possible teachers before writing job offer letters.

Rolling hs head to stretch out his tired neck, Harry slowed his thinking down before he reminded himself, _the teacher letters can't go out until I am Headmaster. _

"Mr. Evans, it is almost curfew," Madame Pince pointed out as she came over to interrupt his stretches. He looked up at the much younger version of the head librarian and nodded.

Closing the current book that he was on, and gathering the others that he had taken out, Harry knew he was neck deep in Dementors by deciding to take on this task. Yet someone had to step in to make the world better. Such was starting with the removal, by any means necessary, of one Albus Dumbledore.

Ready to leave, Harry went over to Madame Pince and requested the checkout of his current five reference points for his plans. She raised her eyebrow at a couple of his choices, but said nothing as she checked them out for him.

"These are due in four weeks."

Harry nodded his head in thanks. Placing the five books in his already full satchel Harry headed out of the library. Much still wrestled within his mind.

Within the span of a few minutes, he headed down the marble staircase towards the dungeons. Harry knew he was cutting it close on time. Yet, the teen knew that once he reached Slytherin territory that he would be ok. Professor Slughorn tolerated being within their territory if they didn't make the common room before curfew.

Professor Slughorn only worried for the safety of his students, knowing they became targets more often than not outside of the dungeons. Such was especially true from Gryffindor house. While the Hufflepuff commons resided in the dungeon as well, they were on the east side of the dungeons. Moreover, most Hufflepuffs wouldn't bother a Slytherin anyway.

"Versutia," Harry whispered at the portrait hole. The door opened emitting a dim light from the fire in the common room.

"You're late." Severus said. Surprisingly, the guy was the only one in the common room at the moment.

"That's what you get when you are trying to secretly help take over the country and then rule the educational system." Severus raised his eyebrow, unsure if Harry was being completely honest or sarcastic.

Harry nodded at Severus, and headed towards their room. He changed quickly into pajamas and then crawled into bed. Sleep quickly over took the overworked teen. His dream revealed more than the usual nightmare or vision from Tom. For this dream came provided by Hogwarts castle itself and proved to be the most important of dreams experienced in Harry's life.

_Dream_

_A man with graying red hair was walking a woman with his fiery red locks and bright green eyes. The scene shifted to where the man stood between the couple. "Do you, Kestin son of Meilyr the Potter, take Cassandra daughter of Godric Gryffindor to be your bonded?" _

_A man with wavy raven locks and hazel eyes replied, "I do,"_

_"Do you, Cassandra daughter of Godric Gryffindor, take Kestin son of Meilyr the Potter to be your bonded?" She same woman with the fiery red locks nodded while saying, "I do," _

_"For the powers that have been given to me by the spirits of the underworld and the gods above, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Kestin Potter leaned in to kiss his new bride._

_The scene shifted to show another marriage. A man with slanted eyes and dark hair was standing at the altar waiting for his bride to be. This time, a woman with long raven locks flowed down the isle, her father at her arm. He had the same color hair that she did, except that his hair had a tinge of red in it. The father brought his daughter to the altar, kissed her cheek, and then headed to his seat. _

_"Do you, Lysander Slytherin, take Andrea Potter to be your lawfully bonded?"The boy smiled, nodded, and then replied, "I do."_

_"Do you, Andrea Potter, take Lysander Slytherin to be your lawfully bonded?" She smiled, tears flowing from her eyes, "I do."_

_"From the powers now granted to me from Britain's new Ministry for Magic, and the blessing of the spirits and the gods, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lysander, you may kiss the bride." Just like the previous marriage, Lysander leaned forward and kissed his new wife._

_The scene faded out, leaving a white background. "You have rights to this castle, Harry James Potter," a voice reverberated throughout the blank area._

_Harry appeared in the foreground, and looked around. The voice rang again, "You have rights to this castle." _

_"Who is this? How do you know my real name?" Harry spoke out, his voice echoed. _

_"Claim that is within your birthright." _

_"My birthright? What do you mean?" _

_"Claim that is within your birthright." _

_"You, (if you are a you) are not making any sense." The scene started to become fuzzy. _

_"I don't understand!" Harry yelled, trying to regain some understanding of what was happening._

_"Claim that is within you birthright." The voice said for the third time, before the entire dream went black. _

Harry was startled awake, unsure what the voice meant by "claim that is within your birthright." 

Severus was asleep at his desk, his head resting on one of his textbooks, a half finished essay covered in spilt ink from the quill.

Harry put on a robe and headed out to the common room. He found a spot on the couches in front of the slowly dying fire. On the mantle, there were three snakes curled around different objects.

_"Claim that isss within your birthright." _The first snake hissed wiggling to life.

_"Claim that isss within your birthright." _The second snake hissed joining the first snake in movement.

_"Claim that isss within your birthright." _The third snake hissed and the three snakes started moving around in a circle, alternating between hissing. Maybe this was where Harry could get some answers.

**_"What isss thisss birthright?"_** Harry stood up, and walked over to the three circling snakes. He touched one of them, and then his vision faded, turning into a hallucination.

_Harry was sitting behind the same desk that currently sits in the Headmaster's office. He had two stacks of paperwork in front of him, one of them a lot larger than the other. He was furiously writing in different missives when a knock came to his door. Professor McGonagall opened the door and let herself in. _

_Harry didn't even look up. "What can I do for you Professor?" She approached his desk, and sat down in the chair in front of it. _

_"We need to have a serious talk Harry." Harry didn't look up from his paperwork._

_"Go on." _

_"How can we afford eleven new teachers?" Minerva placed a piece of parchment in front of him. Harry looked at the bank statement, and then looked up at his old Transfiguration teacher. _

_Harry waved his wand, silently accio'ing another bank statement. The piece of parchment flew into his hands, and then handed it over to the professor. _

_"Take a look at the date in which the first transaction took place." _

_"What is that date?" _

_"June 1956," _

_"What year did Dumbledore become Headmaster?" _

_"1956," Harry then handed her another bank statement. _

_"The second bank statement is Hogwart's account during the mid 50's. Notice anything?"_

_"The amount siphoned is the same transferred. Are you saying that Dumbledore was stealing money from Hogwarts?" _

_Harry nodded. "Luckily, I've already talked to Aberforth, and he has agreed to return the siphoned money. And luckily for Hogwarts, the cost of hiring ten new teachers is easily covered by the money that was stolen."_

_"How much money are we talking?"_

_"How does just over 3.78 million galleons sound to you?" _

The vision faded as Harry collapsed onto the ground.

Harry spoke to the castle, "You mean that I have rights to the castle, don't you." There wasn't a verbal reply, instead a soft breeze brushed through his hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Friday came with Harry and Severus once again back in Defense Against the Dark Arts seated next to Lily. The next two matches were once again Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

Harry wasn't paying any attention to the duels because his dream and vision still lay heavy on his mind along with his plans to take over the school. Severus nudged him, and quietly whispered, "you're up mate."

Harry nodded his thanks and headed towards the platform. He glanced over to see whom he was dueling against because he hadn't looked at the board. The sight of an obviously nervous Peter Pettigrew standing in front of him was beyond ironic and right. Somehow, Harry had the feeling the castle had created the standoff for its true heir.

They both turned around, their backs to one another. Peter stuttered out in a whisper he didn't act as if he believed, "Gr-gr-yffindors r-r-rule."

"Actually, the word is drool, Wormtail the rat. Ready to lose yet again you power humping eternal lackey?"

When Pettigrew started, Harry felt a perverse sense of justice coming his way. Justice for all he suffered and lossed. Hogwarts would not let Lily die anymore than Harry.

Professor Headway counted off, both Peter and Harry taking each specific step. Once the count off was done, Harry immediately turned around and fired off a silent stunner. The stunner hit its target right on, knocking the plump boy off his feet.

"Oh … well, that was anticlimactic." Professor Headway replied sarcastically.

For the first time since their first meeting, Harry and the teacher agreed on the same issue. Miracles indeed happened it seemed.

Jumping off the platform and returning to his seat, Harry watched Headway flicked his wand at the board, moving Harry's name up the patted Harry on the back, and then continued to pay attention to who was competing next.

Harry on the other hand, decided that the birds outside the window were much more exciting than the duels taking place inside the Defense classroom.

The bell rang just after they second to last match finished. "We shall finish the last match next week along with starting the quarterfinal matches. Ms. Evans, you are exempt from this round, for there will be an odd number come time to start the quarterfinals.

"I want everyone to write an essay on two strategies that appeared in two different matches. You cannot use your own match as an example. It should be at least a foot long." Professor Headway announced as the class was packing up and heading out the door towards lunch.

Instead of heading to lunch, Harry headed to the library. Though the idea of food was appealing, he really needed to finalize the classes that Hogwarts would offer when he became Headmaster. So far, Harry had his list narrowed down to ten new classes, eleven new professors (he had heard from Severus that History of Magic was taught by a ghost who's only concern was the goblin wars, so any recent history was not covered, so doing well on any standardized examination was almost a laugh). All Harry had left to do was write up the basic outline of what each class could offer. He would leave the syllabi's up to the individual professor, but he needed a general overview of each class to give to the board of governors and to appeal to the new students.

Most of the new classes that he had come up with had an OWL and NEWT examination, the only one that he knew didn't offer the OWL and NEWT examination was the Self Study, because that class had too broad of a spectrum. Offered though was an equivalent to the examination. A student would declare what sector the study fell under (potions, transfiguration, etc) and then he/she would present his/her findings to a review board and they would give he/she a grading equivalent.

"Harry? Why are you not going to lunch?" Lily asked, stopping Harry in midstride.

The ten new classes Harry had come up with were:

Rituals, which he decided to only offer to 6th and 7th years who have taken Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Astronomy.

Self Study Harry had limited enrollment for only fifth years and above.

Next were classes Harry had anjoyed while he was in Muggle school. Music he offered to every grade year and hoped would move on into musical performance in time. Like wise every grade year was offered Art, and Harry could hardly wait to see where this class would stretch to in time. These classes Muggle studies had proven to help students in other classes as well. Home Economics he decided to make required a minimum of three years in order to graduate. This way kids leaving the school for the real world could take care of themselves.

Wizarding Culture offered to every grade year and Harry had plans to set up and examination in this field as they did for Muggle studies.

In honor of both Sev and Lily, Harry created Spell and Potion Experimentation. This class he only offered to those who had received the grade of O in OWL's Arithmancy, Charms, and Potions.

Healing Basics Harry decided to only offered 6th and 7th years who were academically strong and interested in becoming healers. This class came about due to talks with Madame Pomfrey about he staffing troubles. Many students could not afford to apprentice as Healers. Even worse, few Healers were willing to teach because students would leave after learning the difficulties in becoming a healer. This way, Harry was determined students would have a solid grasp of what they could expect in this field as they learned the core subjects that would make them interesting to higher Healers.

Mind Arts Severus again inspired. Including the studies of Legilimency and Occlumency along with mind healing that linked with the prior classes, Harry decided to save this area only for 7th years unless there were extraordinary circumstances such as those he lived through before.,

,

Finally, Harry honored the few Wealeys he still missed desperately. Warding/Cursebreaking he decided would require OWL grade of O in Defense, Charms, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. Harry could hardly wait to see how Bill liked these classes once he came to the school.

Harry knew that he still had a lot of work cut out for him, but he was willing to put in the time if it created a better educational system.

"So I guess Black and Avery still need to go along with Longbottom against Lestrange." Harry nodded absentmindedly at the board as their trio sat in their usual seats. "Can you tell which Lestrange is up there?"

"It is Rabastan," Severus answered.

Lily smirked, "Alice Adelais, Frank's longtime girlfriend, wiped the floor with Rodolphus while you were zoned out last time, Harry."

The idea made Harry chuckle. Yes, this was proof enough for him that Hogwarts was giving chances for preemptory justice. "My money is on Longbottom."

"As if I would bet against you, mate." Severus muttered.

Lily shook her head before rolling her eyes as she complained, "boys!"

Harry could help snorting out a laugh. At least this gal he knew was not in Dumbledore's pocket and actually cared about him. "At least were not Blast-Ended Skrewts."

He felt reasonably sure that he could likely predict the outcome of each remaining paired brackets, and he knew that his name was the one that would end up on top. The three sixth years arrived at the Defense classroom five minutes early that Monday. Lily discovered that he Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff classes aimed on assisting students outside of class on perfecting their silent castings, in hopes that their students would do better in the dueling tournament.

Lily also learned that the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff tournament was moving a lot faster than theirs. Mainly because there were many students in those two houses who still couldn't cast a silent stunner, because of that duels were lost much faster. The other two houses were already in their semi-finals, and probably by Thursday they would know who the winner for that class was.

"You should be an Auror with the way you locate information, Lily." Harry joked.

She smiled and shook her head. "Honestly, I just want to be a mum."

The comment choked Harry, who had to fight back tears. He was what his mum wanted in life for a career. Well, he was going to make sure the woman would get all her dreams and more.

As the bell rang, second years left the classroom. Severus, Lily, and Harry entered once all of the second years had left, and were surprised to see Professor Headway swallow a calming draught.

"What are you lot looking at?" He growled as he finished the last of the potion and the trio took their usual seats.

"You know Mr. _Evans_," Professor Headway drawled, "it is rather interesting how you and Mr. Potter look so much alike. Because you have declared yourself a first generation Pureblood rather than take your father's name, and because the Potter's all share strikingly similar attributes, I wonder, could you be the lovechild of a Potter?"

He smirked at the shock on his students faces, "That would cause a stir wouldn't it?"

"I know the surname of my father, and he was not a Potter."

Headway glared, "As if I were to believe that!"

"Fine my father was one Jacob Hamish Gimson on paperwork but I have yet to find his family in America. That is a pet project I'll be doing over the summer."

Headway nodded, "Very well then."

The rest of the 6th years trickled into their seats while Harry considered how stupid their teacher was. After all, in truth Harry had said his father's name three times if one knew how to see through the ploy. Once Black and Avery strolled in, Professor Headway called them up to the platform so they could get started on the first match.

Just like many of the other matches this one was short. All Sirius Black had to do was cast an Immobilus charm and Avery went stone still. Black was awarded the win.

Now Frank's match had style and creativity. Noting that in the last few matches everyone was aiming for legs and feet to help secure a win, Frank cast a spell on his shoes so when he turned on the command to start jumped up sent him high in the air while Lestrange went for the area of the legs as Frank was expecting. In midair, the Gryffindor casted a stunner and Lestrange never saw the blow coming. The Slytherin was out in the shortest match on record.

The class now had their thirteen quarter-finalists.

"Because we still have most of the class period left, we will continue the matches." Professor Headway flicked his wand again and the brackets converged to place Severus Snape against Remus Lupin. "Snape, Lupin, please take your places upon the platform."

Severus barely won the match with a tickling charm and a stunner back-to-back. So Remus had skills with a wand. Harry knew that already.

Before Professor Headway could start the next one, the bell rang. "Before you leave, turn in your essays. Ellisa Werlington, and Jenifer Hudnall, you two will be our starting match on Friday. Now get out of my sight."

* * *

><p>The next couple weeks passed in the same matter in Defense. The class slowly narrowed down to seven, Harry receiving the by. It wasn't until the beginning of December when the class eventually narrowed down to the final four: Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Harry Evans, and Jenifer Hudnall. In one week, they had to fit four matches, three matches to decide a dueling champion of their class, and one match to decide the dueling champion of the year. Once the competition found that champion, they still had to duel the seventh year winner to decide who would duel the Headmaster. It was Monday, and thankfully was a double block. Severus Snape was against Lily Evans, and neither of them felt particularly happy about it.<p>

The two approached the platform, and luckily, instead of having to count off as they did in the first couple of matches, Professor Headway had marked each side with an X. They each stood on their designated places and once the too slow countdown reached one the match began.

Severus began tossing harmless pranking spells at Lily, trying to make it look like he was trying, but in actuality, he really did not want to face Lily or Harry. Not out of cowardice, Severus simply never wanted to beat those he loved. Lily on the other hand, was sending out jinx after jinx, trying to win this match early. One of Lily's tripping jinxes eventually landed, and Severus went face down on the platform as his wand went rolling off the edge. By leaving Sev wandless, Headway eagerly declared Lily the winner of the match. Severus summoned his wand, and cast the counter charm to her tripping jinx.

Once done, he left the stage while the Gryffindors cheered and taunted him for losing to a girl. James and his friends tried to convince Lily to come over and sit with them as a victorious Gryffindor. Harry was not surprised when even Headway tried to force Lily to sit with her 'own kind'. However, Lily would have none of their bullying and forcibly returned to sit beside Sev on purpose.

Annoyed, Headway snapped for the next match. Harry and Jenifer approached the platform heading to each side. Harry wanted to end this match fast. The current match didn't have him concerned. Rather Harry found his mind focusing on the match he knew that he would have to compete in after this one. To get at Dumbledore, Harry had not foreseen himself forced to defeat the woman who in the back of his mind was still his mother.

Drawing his mind back into the moment, he and Jennifer each took a dueling stance as they waited for the start. Professor Headway gave the order and the match began.

Harry had noticed the Gryffindors and Jennifer plotting over the week. Obviously, they wanted their House to be the glorious winners. Deciding to try a different tactic then one he had already done in his past matches, Harry dodged Jennifer's quick series of intial attacks while he cast a quick disillusionment charm on himself–yet, this one was not the one taught by Professor Flitwick. Usually in an average disillusionment charm, movement of the charmed object or person would give off a moving shimmer along all edges. The type of adaptation that Harry had created and now used did not create the same effect. With the addition of a silencing charm on his feet made the young man near impossible to detect. Harry walked forward until he was a step from the center's dividing line.

This turned into even more of an advantage as Jennifer took a few steps closer to him. She stopped only about five feet in front of Harry. Obviously, Jennifer was looking for any shimmers because she believed her opponent was hiding by standing completely still. With his switch in the charm, her only hope to find him was using a stealth sensoring spell like the one Harry still remembered Umbridge used in her office. Either that or maybe some supersensory charm. Harry immediately stunned her and thus ended the match. Harry flicked his wand and ended all of his charms.

Both matches took just over half an hour, despite that from their perceptions the length of time Harry faced Jennifer felt eternal to them both. With enough time left in the period, Professor Headway decided to finish the class dueling tournament by having both Evans duel. "Evans, the both of you get up here and finish this mess! You lot had better write a fifteen inch essay on how Evans just cheated!"

"Harry did not cheat, he won honorably. If you attempt to say otherwise, I will go to the Heads of this school and report you for blatant favoritism, lying about a student who is obviously more talented than you, and encouraging violence against students." Lily shouted.

With he as Head Girl, Headway knew that he could not get around her easily. When Head Boy, James Potter, stood the teacher hoped for support. James surprised though, "and I will stand with her on that."

Damn boy was still trying to get in the girl's skirt. "FINE! Get you sorry hides up here to end this farce!"

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered as the two walked up to the platform. He kept the volume low so that Lily was the only one that could hear it.

She nodded, knowing that she would lose the match. "No matter what, don't you dare shame your mother by doing any less than what is your true best. I will spank you sore for her if you try that."

Harry swallowed against the swelling in his throat. If only Lily knew his secret truth. With her words ringing in his ears, Harry was determined to give his mum the match of a lifetime.

"Begin." Professor Headway growled as he started the match.

Knowing that predicting her friend's actions was impossible, Lily just began firing as many silent curses at Harry as she could remember. Not eager to defeat a friend, she was still hoping that maybe one of them would hit the target so harry knew she was not going easy on him. Harry cast a simple yet multilayered shield charm at first, which he charmed to have the layers moving constantly. This gave his wall of shields protections as they absorbed all of Lily's noble attempts. While she attempted to take down his shields, Harry silently transfigured a poster on the wall just to the side of Lily into a mirror he mounted in an angle that was measured against one that already hung behind her. When he then fired a stunner at the first mirror. Lily had thought that her friend had just aimed wrong as Harry inteneded his blow to appear. Instead, the spell reflected off the glass to bend its path so the spell hit the mirror Lily had not noticed. From this mirror, the spell hit her in the back. Lily fell forward, crashing to the ground unconscious.

Harry, Severus and James all rushed over to Lily to make sure that she was ok from her hit on the platform. Harry quickly Enervrated her, bringing Lily back to consciousness.

"I had better be correct in assuming Harry won." Lily glared questionly at all three boys that surrounded her.

Harry nodded slowly, before standing up. "Nothing less than my best as promised, Lils."

"The seventh years already have their dueling champion, one Amelia Bones. I will have the young lady here, as Ms. Bones has a free period then and we should see who the sixth year dueling champion is then. Depending on who wins on Friday will determine if we have the student body champion on Monday or Tuesday. Get out now!"

The 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins all scrambled out of the room, glad to be out of class fifteen minutes early.

* * *

><p>Friday eventually arrived. Every sixth year were antsy for the DADA class and its matches that the entire sixth year had been waiting for since the announcement early that week. Professor Headway had magically expanded the room, allowing more than its normal capacity, so that the entire sixth year could fit in there. The man wanted more of an audience for what he was sure would be Harry Evans' downfall. Several teachers who did not have classes also came to watch, as did the Headmaster and a few members of the Board of Governors.<p>

Harry noted that Lucius Malfoy was not sitting in that area. Then again, Harry knew that Draco had yet to come into conception yet. Rather than wondering about what the Death Eater did with his days, Harry's focus turned onto the current Headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Never had such boded well for Harry in his life. The presence of that twinkle made Harry wonder if the old man was out to interfere with the matches or was taking notes of Harry's style.

Professor Headway brought Harry and Amelia Bones up to stand on the platform in their dueling stances, ready for Professor Headway to begin the match. He had already told the two that they could verbally cast, but it was probably in their best interests cast to their spells silently, to make counteracting spells harder for their opponent.

When the room went completely silent, Professor Headway spoke one word, "Begin."

Harry knew not to underestimate his opponent in this match. Hearing all sorts of stories from the woman's coming neice, Susan, Harry understood that Amelia Bones the adult Auror was a formidable opponent. He also learned from his once friend and fellow DA member that even as a young adult Amelia Bones was not a woman for one to trifle with. The entire family was tough, brave, but more than any other characteristic the lot were loyal.

Knowing that neither showing off nor subterfuge were wise avenues, Harry decided to take a more direct route with the future Madame Bones. Taking his limited serious training, Harry threw up the same series of shields he had used on Lily, but this time doubled the layers and had them weave about as well and moving without giving openings for attack. Tonks was a saint for teaching this spell to him. Opening his shield her and there, Harry began firing off spell after spell to keep Amelia moving while she attempted to dissolve his shields like Lily had done. She had fallen into Harry's trap!

"Accio Amelia's wand," he whispered, not sure if his ploy would work and his assumption was correct.

Earlier, the teen had noted that Amelia had nearly lost her hold on her wand and had managed to recover before she would have lost the duel. Such Harry would not expect of the woman he heard about. Then again, now Madame Bones was only a kid and student. He wanted to give her the edge of not learning lessons on her way to becoming an Auror the hard way.

Fortunately for Harry but unfortunately for Amelia Bones, the ploy did work and Harry was right. The girl's wand flew through the air and Harry grabbed the wand holding it up for Professor Headway and everyone watching to see.

"Harry Evans is the 6th year dueling champion." Professor Headway's voice was less than pleased.

Amelia hung her head in shame. That simply was not right. Harry went over to her and discretely handed her wand back to her. She did far better than anyone else Harry had stood against so far.

He whispered quietly, "I would recommend putting an anti-summoning charm on your wand. Especially so should you have any plans on becoming an Auror after your graduation next year."

She jerked her head up and gave a look of surprise at Harry. "How did you know?"

"Both your dad and your eldest brother are Aurors. I just deduced that you would probably end up there as well. Of course, your classes too help to give that away."

Amelia smirked as she nodded, not sure what to make of her opponent. "I would never have penned a Slytherin to have any level of knowledge about Sherlock Holmes."

"The Master was a favorite of mine when I was young. I still haven't quite brushed him off me yet." Harry admitted.

"Don't do it. The Master makes you a better man than I think you might have been without Watson's pen."

Harry nodded back, and left the platform. Pushing his way through his many new admirers in both houses ironically, a less than interested in fame Harry grabbed his bag and he headed out the door.

The weekend flew by too fast, Harry almost never left the library the rest of Friday or nearly all of Saturday. Finally deeply worried for their friend, on Sunday evening both Severus and, surprisingly, Lily had to pull Harry out of the depths of the books their third had doven into days before.

Though Harry attempted to argue, Lily waved her wand and both men knew that she shielded the area with a number of charms and spells to save Harry needing to search out his materials and finding his place again. As a fresh argument came to Harry's lips this died on his lips under the heat of Lily's glare. "You are coming with us and you will eat young man. I mean it. March!"

Giving Severus a glare, Harry had to point out the obvious. "This is why you gave her full reign?"

"It works and I was not about to get between you and Lily in this mood. Sorry, mate. I am not that suicidal at this time." Severus joked as he helped Lily's poking wand to force Harry to accompany them

As they were walking down the kitchens, Lily explained to Harry how in their third year James had shown Lily where they were hoping that she would be impressed with him that he knew more Hogwarts secrets than she did, "As if!"

Severus spoke up because he did not want to talk about Potter the Golden Boy, "what has you so enticed with the library, that you forget to eat nearly an entire weekend?"

"I'm working on a project." Harry replied, purposely being vague.

"What kind of project?"

"A world domination project," Harry said it with a straight face, making both Severus and Lily unsure wether or not he was being completely serious.

Lily gave her opinion, "if that is a joke, such is not funny. And if you are serious, why?"

"Um, I'm Harry, Lils." Dry humor, but Harry wanted to lighten the mood. Given the expression on her face, the attempt failed. "I'll tell you two about it later, when we can talk without fear of eavesdropping."

They arrived at the painting of a big bowl of fruit silently. Here Lily tickled the pear to receive the door handle. The painting opened out, allowing the three teens to enter. Already sitting at the table was a visibly broken and very alone Sirius Black, nursing a cup of hot cocoa.

One of the house elves noticed the three teens and went over to them. "Threes new wizzy's to feed! Gabby wills bes servings young wizzys." She guided the three over to the table where Sirius Black was already seated.

"What cans Gabby's get for young wizzys?"

"Harry missed lunch, do you mind fixing him something to eat while getting me a cup of hot cocoa?" Lily smiled at the little elf.

"And you's?"Gabby looked at Severus with her big brown eyes.

"Some pumpkin juice would be fine, thank you." Gabby nodded and with a snap of her fingers, the food appeared on the table along with the drinks.

Not until the smell of the food poured into his nose did Harry realize that he felt as hungry as he was. May Merlin bless friends like Sev and Lils. Harry began shoveling food into his mouth faster than Ron Weasley did in a very different future.

Sirius for a time just looked at the trio with sadness and just a touch of envy. His lack of common sense had not just cost him privilages it would seem. After looking back at his mug only to look up at the trio a few times, the mutt sighed heavy enough to seize the still hungry Harry's attention. Sirius finished off his drink and got up from the table. Then the broken teen stood looking at what he tried to destroy only to timidly come over to the three friends.

"Look Snape, I'm really sorry…" Sirius attempted to apologize.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Black?" Severus growled at Sirius, who just hung his head in defeat.

"I tried," Sirius mumbled to himself as he left the kitchen.

Harry finished his plate of food, and washed down his meal with a cup of pumpkin juice. Lily avoided Severus' gaze as they continued to sit in silence.

"Thanks for dragging me to eat." Harry started as he got up for the table. "But I think you two need to clear up what happened between you. I'm tired of being the wall. Gabby?" Harry called as he headed towards the painting that Sirius just left out of, "can you make sure that these two," he pointed at the other two people in the room, "don't leave until they have made up please? Thank you." Gabby nodded furiously. She was glad to help an heir of Hogwarts. Gabby crossed her arms in front of her, pouting while she stood in front of the two humans.

"The foundy's heir said that you two can't leave. It is my job to make sure that you don't!" She declared, which instead of sounding strict, it sounded rather adorable. Lily attempted not to laugh out right, while Severus attempted not to smile.

Severus and Lily sat down at the table again. Silence fell between the two, for neither one was sure how to proceed.

Severus broke the ice. "Look Lily, I'm sorry…"

Lily held up her hand. "I should have realized that Potter and Black were the ones antagonizing you and that you are not to blame. Yes, you should not have uttered that word, but I should not have taken it as personally as I did. For that, I am sorry."

"I am to blame too Lily." Severus paused, not sure on how to express his feelings. "I broke a promise that we made back in our first year. Slytherin house hasn't been all that kind to me, not only am I looked down upon for my blood status, but also my friendship with you. The pressure from both sides just eventually over took me, and for that … I-I am sorry. I would rather be mocked and have you in my life than exist all alone as I am now."

"Lily, I have another confession to make." Lily looked up at Severus. "I love you Lily. Since we first met, I have always liked you, and when I said that awful word, I thought that I had lost you for good. So … I want you to know—" Severus was cut off by Lily kissing him on the lips. Severus was surprised for a moment, but immediately deepened the kiss. When the both felt like they were running out of oxygen, they ended the kiss, their cheeks were red, and their lips were plump from the abuse.

"Now the twos wizzy's will bes getting married!" Gabby sang as she continued making the evening dinner. Both Severus and Lily blushed.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came, and with that heavy clouds and drafty halls. It felt like a storm was brewing, for the first snow had not come yet which was unusual for Britain. Professor Headway decided to make a larger spectacle of the match between the sixth and seventh year champions. They would have the duel at dinner in front of the entire school and staff. So during the sixth year's defense class, they were given a free period. Severus and Lily sat together at a desk, drawing pictures and passing notes. Harry sat in the back, trying to continue his 'project' while James was looking on longingly at the two lovebirds in between his internal bouts of anger at Lily's devoted eyes aimed on Snape of all scum!<p>

"Remus, do something!" James growled at one of his few best friends.

"I am not getting in the middle of that, James. Unfortunately, Lily doesn't want you. She wants Snape, and there is nothing you can do about her heart's choice!"

James bowed his head, giving off the kicked puppy look. Remus ignored James attempts at pleading, and continued reading from his Arithmancy book.

About a half hour later, James was getting bored. He transfigured one a quill into a piece of chalk and began a class game of the magical version of Hangman, where each time you guessed a letter wrong, you created a person, and then on the last wrong letter, the person was hanged from the tree. It was rather graphic, and barbaric, but that's the Wizarding World for you. Before he managed to make the figure to look like Snape, the teacher canceled out the game.

Professor Headway grew more annoyed with the constant chattering. Eventually, he roared at the class to leave early once again, allowing him to finish up grading second year essays in peace. He hated teaching.

That night, hungry teens entered the Great Hall and hour earlier than the normal dinnertime. The dueling platform was already in place in the middle of the room, and protective shields were visible around the student tables and the staff table. Upon arrival, Harry and the seventh year champion, Bellatrix Black also from Slytherin climbed up on to the platform. With Harry on one side and Bella on the other, all they were waiting for was for the go ahead from the Defense teacher.

"We are continuing a level 5 restriction on all spells. Do I make myself clear?" Professor Headway growled at the two Slytherins. One could see how angered he was no Gryffindor stood against Slytherin.

The two both nodded affirmatively. Each looked relaxed, yet Harry knew the crazy Bellatrix who served decades buried within Azkaban feeding the Dementors. The Battle within the Department of Mysteries still haunted Harry's mind. He could see the tension in her torso and arms. Clearly, even marginally sane, Bellatrix was smart enough to wonder about the mystery that was Harry Evans. Good.

"Ready, begin!"

Both Bella and Harry shot a curse, target aimed true. Harry decided to dodge the curse veering towards him while Bella decided to throw up a shield. The exchanging of spells continued for the next ten minutes, neither one of them gaining nor losing any ground.

That was true, until Bella miscalculated the strength of the cutting curse Harry sent her way. The curse sliced through her shield, and she ended up with a nice gash to the forearm. This caused her to wince in pain and twist to the side to look at the welling of blood. Harry took advantage of her split second lack of focus. With a simple stunner to the midsection, Bellatrix Black fell backwards, immobilizing her.

Harry Evans had won the match and was the Student Body dueling Champion.

The entire hall clapped for their new champion. Louder than most in the crowd were Lily Evans and Severus Snape. In a daze, Harry stepped down from the platform. Many people patted him on the back, as he made his way through the crowd. Most people assumed that he would take a seat at the Slytherin table, but instead, he pushed the Great Hall doors open and left.

Dumbledore was rather confused. He was excited about the duel on Friday, but like the rest of the school, he thought that the champion would stay. _He must not like all the attention that he would most definitely have received if the boy had stayed. _

Harry made his way up to the Astronomy tower once his final test was complete. He needed some time to himself before he had to face the rest of Slytherin house. He knew that he would have some opposition when it came to Bellatrix's friends in his house, but for the most part the rest of the school would be on his side.

On his mind as well was facing down Dumbledore for the first time. No, this would not be his only time. Harry knew that this battle he would not win. Dueling students was nothing for him. Dumbledore was a true challenge. Yet, there was a silver thread of a lining within Harry's troubles. In the coming duel, Harry could judge the old man's reflexes and use his certain defeat to come for planning the eventual takeover of Hogwarts.

In minutes shorter than one would expect, the troubled young wizard made his way to the tower's top. The strong wind blew around the building, a low whistle permutated the air nearly every night. This white noise had soothed Harry since his first year just after Christmas, when the boy had discover the sound while exploring the castle.

Tonight, Harry wasn't alone.

"Just go away." The voice rang.

A boy with dark curly hair sat with his feet dangling off the side of the tower, his torso hugging the side railing. Harry slowly approached the boy, not sure on how to deal with the situation. Yet, obviously here he was needed. Harry wondered idilly if the castle warned his subconscious to skip dinner to come help.

"All it would take is a couple of inches further, and my problems would just disappear." The boy said.

Harry took a couple of steps closer to Sirius and heard the broken kid cough hard. "I don't have anything to live for anymore. My friends hate me, my family hates me, and worst of all, I hate myself."

Remaining silent, Harry wished he knew what to do. Never had he faced someone so grief filled outside of himself after losing the man this boy was to grow up to become. Harry had no one to help him in that agony.

Sirius sighed. "I shouldn't have done it. So stupid. Dumbledore should have expelled me for it. The pain of the possibility of losing my friends hurts more than I think living expelled and having my wand snapped. I think the Black insanity over took me. I can't deal with this anymore." The boy wiped the tears from his face.

Harry reached the boy and gently rubbed his shoulder. The vulnerable boy immediately turned making eye contact with Harry.

Sirius immediately got to his feet while brushing the hand off his shoulder. "What does a slimy snake like you want!?"

Harry continued to stand slowly. He had no idea what he wanted or what to say.

"I'm sure you are going to leave here and then go laugh at me in the nasty cold dungeons. That's where scum like you belong!" Sirius wiped the stray tears and snot with his hand attempting to make himself more presentable.

"Go ahead, laugh!" Sirius roared.

Harry shook his head but Sirius was certain. "Go on!"

"Sirius," Harry said calmly, avoiding the entire rivalry that was present in the rest of their confrontations, "like the muggle saying goes, shit happens."

Taking a step closer to the boy, Harry was doing his best to come off as less threatening. Sirius hugged himself, trying to comfort the hurt soul that rested within. Harry spoke softly, trying to comfort the boy. "What you did was stupid, every party involved can admit that, and because James intervened, _your _best friend, no one was severely injured. Yes, nothing will be the same exactly, but that doesn't mean you cannot stay friends. Shit happens, and a true friend will realize it and eventually except that."

Sirius rushed over to Harry, burying his head into the Slytherin's shoulder. The waterworks continued to fall longer than Harry thought appropriate, all the while teas and snot were soaking into Harry's robes. Unsure on how he got into this situation, Harry hesitantly patted Sirius on the back. "There, there."

A couple of minutes passed, and Sirius wasn't letting up. "Um Black, I think it's time to stop."

Sirius didn't move, which confused Harry. "Black?"

Movint the filthy head back, Harry more than half smirked to find that the great Sirius Black had fallen asleep on the guy's once godson's shoulder. Harry sighed at the problem that left him in now. With a wave of his hand, Harry transfigured a stone into a bed. Once created, he levitated Black onto the bed.

Harry transfigured another small pebble into a chair and settled in for however long this would take. This allowed him time to think at least, just as he was planning on doing when he came up to the tower.

_This may come out in my favor. If I can get a Gryffindor to accept that not all Slytherins are bad, I may be able to pull off being Headmaster. Gryffindor House and its alumni comprise the majority of Dumbledore's supporters and they are also most avid of the whole. I must redirect that trust to me. I have about five months to win most of Gryffindor house over. Ravenclaw will see that I am the obvious choice in May when I win, most of the Slytherins are already behind me, Hufflepuffs will be loyal to anyone who is in charge, and once again, that just leaves the brave and noble Gryffindor. _

_Hum… in my time line, Lily and James became Head Girl and Boy respectively in their seventh year. I win over James, then I will pretty much have won over Hogwarts. Interesting._

_Remus already trusts me, Lily isn't a problem, after this little scene, I think I have or could gain Black's support. That just leaves James Potter of those who matter in my eyes. The current seventh years won't care who is Headmaster next year, and the upcoming first years won't have any choice. The younger years will listen to the seventh years. How to make my once dad see reality without his lions rule perspective getting in the way._

It wasn't until a couple hours later when Sirius woke up from his emotion and insomnia induced nap.

"Welcome back to the living Sleeping Beauty. Sadly, I did not need to kiss you awake. I wasn't not sure if you swing that way," Harry said casually.

"I'm no fairy," Sirius replied defensively, his nose scrunched up at the thought.

Sirius got off the bed and stood up. "What time is it?"

"Quarter till midnight." Harry took out his wand and flicked it at the bed and chair.

Sirius blushed. "That was nice of you to wait." Sirius paused, "For a Slytherin, you aren't so bad. Is no one waiting for you in the depths of the evilness?"

Harry raised his eyebrow at the jab. "The only one who would have noticed that I was missing would be Severus, and even then I'm usually pretty predictable about returning late. Besides if all Slytherins were evil, I would have left you here to do whatever the second I saw you."

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't think much about any of you because all of you go to You-Know-Who at first chance." Sirius defended his opinion.

Shaking his head, Harry looked at the Gryffindor and wondered if making friends of him and James would be so easy after all. "A guy who ignores child abuse, uses kids for his own means, and blames an entire house for turning after years of rebukes, insults, and humiliation he encourages."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius growled.

In for a penny after all, Harry turned and revealed a secret. "He seduced Tom Riddle when the guy was just a student. From what I understand, back before Dumbledore was Headmaster and Riddle was maybe a second or third year. A child he knew lived with abuse and neglect but decided that Tom was lying about the severity."

"You're lying! That is too sick for even a slimy snake to spit!"

"Who do you think You-Know-Who is? His real name is Tom Riddle. He is out to remove the Muggle World from ours because of how he grew up in a Muggle orphanage. He told as one would expect and ignored. That is one of the reasons I requested to be set in Slytherin House. I refused to be a lion where he would have open access to me."

"Do you mean to tell me that you might have been in my House?"

Giving a nod, Harry smirked. "My godfather and parents were and believed in him too. Now they are all dead. Believe me when I say that arrogant and self-righteous bastard had a heavy hand in their deaths. Great Good! Who decides what is the greater good?"

Sirius looked at Harry's left arm, but Harry beat the teen to the punch. "I am no ones servant but my own. Tom knows I will not bend to either of them."

"What do you want then?"

"To make the world a better place by teaching the young the mistakes of the past should not be continued. The so-called feud between our Houses to start with."

Harry and Sirius both started to head out the door when they heard a set of paws climbing up the stairs. Harry cracked the door, looking to see if the sound was caused by the current Mrs. Norris, the mother of the cat from Harry's original time, or if they were hearing just some random cat.

Bad luck held true when they saw the distinguishable fluff ball that everyone in the school hated. Harry silently closed the door.

"Sirius, weren't you supposed to report to detention tonight?" Sirius' eyes got even wider.

"Damn it!"

A set of feet ascended the stairs and silenced both teens. "Are there any students out of bed my pretty?"

Of course, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, would have patrol in this area so late this night. Harry flicked his wand at Sirius and then at himself, disillusioning the both of them. Then Harry silenced their shoes in the hopes to trick the old jerk. Filch opened the door and peered inside.

"It must have been a mouse," Filch sadly complained to himself as he closed the door.

The breath that both of the teens were holding was let out in unison without any previous practice. Harry flicked his wand again, returning them both to their normal looks.

Sirius breathed a second sigh of relief. "That was close."

Harry nodded. "Good night Sirius. Please really look at how that old man acts. You never know what blind loyalty and unconsidered actions can cost you. Also, when you duel, learn Lily's mistake about not knowing what is behind you."

"Good night. I'll think on all of that."

Both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin departed ways. Sirius returned to his unwanted dormitory, and Harry made silently made his way down to the dungeons. Both were wonder how the one talk could change their world.

Once Harry entered the common room, he noticed that Severus had fallen asleep on the couch. The fact that the guy willing sat up waiting for Harry to get back made the latte smile softly. Harry levitated Severus behind him and took them both to their room for the remains of the night. Harry first placed Severus down on his bed before changing clothes and crawling into his own bed, immediately falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Just as he had only four days prior, Harry Evans stepped up onto the platform. His face showed no emotion, but inside he was a little jittery. While his mind knew that he would be the one to face the Dumbledore, Harry wasn't expecting the face the task this soon.

Dumbledore had a smiling mask on his face. He was curious about the new resident of Slytherin. For him to make it this far, beat everyone in his graduating year along with the top seventh year was no laughing matter. Yet, he could feel the unsettled emotions stirring within the boy.

The emotions within Harry caused Dumbledore to smirk internally. The Headmaster knew that he probably had this won before the contest even began.

Professor Headway motioned for each competitor to make their way to the already set lengths designated by red X's. "For this duel, I am moving the restriction level down from level 5 to level four. A competitor is considered finished if he has lost his wand, or if he is on the ground for longer than a minute." Professor Headway glanced from Dumbledore to Evans and back again.

"Competitors are you ready?" They both nodded affirmably.

"Begin!" both competitors shot off a stunner, trying to gage each other's strengths and weaknesses. Harry noted that Dumbledore leaned a bit to his right.

As Remus did in his first match, Harry cast an agumenti charm onto the stage. Instead of making Dumbledore's pant leg wet, he just made the floor wet and then immediately cast a freezing charm. Harry cast a leg-locking curse at Dumbledore, hoping that they could start the rapid firing of spells. Dumbledore received the message quite clearly, and the two competitors started flinging spells back and forth.

Harry didn't use anything necessarily dark. The worst curse he threw was the bone-breaking curse, and even then, the Wizarding World considered that a level five spell. He was of the opinion it is foolish to show all your cards at any given time.

While he knew some very Dark level fours, but to save his reputation, Harry let the current Headmaster believe that he only new a couple borderline dark curses, for he was in the house of Slytherin. This cover the teen wanted to hold in the old man's mind. Especially, given that Harry wasn't supposed to have affiliations with Voldemort as of that moment. The less Dumbledore knew of the truth the better for all concerned.

Harry noticed an opportune time to make use of the ice he created. Pretending to misjudge the distance as well as angle between him and Dumbledore, Harry threw a curse that was way off target. While Dumbledore was sending spell after spell at Harry, Harry sent a alternately colored stunning charm at the professor before seconds later sending a silently cast stunner at the ice. Because of ice's reflective components the stunner reflected off of the ice and hit the professor square on in the chest. Harry held his breath, hoping that Dumbledore's mistake on his part was the teen's final blow.

Dumbledore had also sent an immobilus jinx at his opponent. In a matter of a blink, both student and teacher had rendered one another immobile, but unfortunately, Headway eagerly declared Harry the loser of the match for the teen was rendered immobile half a second earlier than Dumbledore.

Professor Headway returned movement to both competitors.

"Good show, my dear boy! In a few years, you may have me beat!" Dumbledore smiled, while half-heartedly joking.

Harry attempted to follow along, but he knew this was only the beginning. _If I was able to take him down that easily with so little of what I know, I may find that with a little bit more work the Headmastership may be mine easier than first hoped. I probably could use the Room of Requirement to help supplement my need for practice. Seeing as I have nowhere to go to over Yule break…_

Severus pulled Harry out of the internal debate patting the thinking teen on the shoulder. "Good show. If only you had been a little quicker with that stunner."

"And I hadn't held back as much as I did. Next time will be different."

Lily also came up to him and gave him a side hug. "That was amazing!"

While Lily gushed at Harry, she tried to avoid making eye contact with Severus without blushing. Lily thought that the three of them were the only ones who knew that Severus and she were back together, and she didn't want to get any heat from her house.

Harry nodded his thanks, and continued out of the Great Hall, his two friends at his side.

"Are you two going home?" Lily asked Harry and Severus as they made their way up to Gryffindor tower.

Severus nodded knowing that what awaited him at home was probably not the cheeriest place to be even outside of holidays.

On the other hand, Harry shook his head. "I'm staying here actually."

"Why don't you come home with me for the Holidays? No one likes to spend Christmas alone! Plus Severus doesn't live far from my house anyway, so he would be there."

"I don't celebrate Christmas Lily."

"Hanukkah then,"

"I'm not Jewish." Lily gave him a strange look.

Harry sighed, "I celebrate Yule."

Realization crossed her face at his admission. Harry decided to give a new lesson. "Lily, I don't want you to take it the wrong way, but that's one of the reasons why purebloods have problems with muggleborns. Because your group are forced into a totally new culture at the age of eleven without any kind of previous knowledge. Human nature is to fall back on things one perceives as normal and familiar, but such will not make you friends or make you belong to our world. Like just now, you fall back on your muggle upbringing of Christmas when the rest of the wizarding world is pagan in their beliefs."

Lily began to tear up, "Are you saying that they should exterminate every one of us?!"

"No, I'm just saying that our world needs to integrate muggleborns at an earlier age. Have them go to a day school where they can catch up on the knowledge already provided to those who grow up in the wizarding world already. For example, what is the holiday of October 31?"

"Halloween."

Harry shook his head, "No, it's Samhain. You see? Our cultures are different. Everything is different. If I didn't have had a magical relative, I wouldn't have known that."

Lily nodded, whipping away the tears that had fallen.

"To answer your question, yes, I would love to come over to your house for Yule. I will have to go tell Slughorn to take my name off the list of those who are staying." Lily hugged Harry.

Harry smiled before nodding at Lily and Severus, (once Lily decided to let go anyway), and headed towards his Head of House's rooms.

"That was really nice of you Lily." Severus said as he pecked his girlfriend on the lips. He didn't care who saw him kissing her, Severus Snape loved Lily Evans and refused to hide the truth.

Smiling at her boyfriend, Lily snuggled into his arms thinking the same about their relationship. "Sev, I don't want you to stay at home this holiday. If I can talk my parents into the change, will you stay with us?"

"We will see what they say, my Lily."

* * *

><p>The train ride back to Kings Cross was rather silent within the compartment. Harry was finishing his Transfiguration homework while Lily was reading a book on charms while Severus was reading a book on potions instead.<p>

"Lily," Harry broke the silence once he finished his homework. Both Lily and Severus glanced up from their books.

"The first week of break I have to go to Gringotts everyday for testing."

Lily crinkled her brow in confusion. "What testing?"

"I'm taking my NEWTs early."

"Why? Doesn't that mean you are not going back to Hogwarts after the break?"

"I'm still going back. Dumbledore doesn't know that I am taking them. It is required that I take them by the end of this calendar year if I want to hold my Lordship." Lily nodded, while Severus wasn't sure if that was the exact reasoning.

He knew that it was probably better not to voice his concerns; instead, Severus decided he would wait until he was in a more private setting with Harry.

Four hours later the maroon express pulled into the station. Harry and Severus helped Lily grab her trunk and then plucked theirs off the rack as well after they grabbed hers. Lily directed the two boys through the entrance to muggle King's Cross to where Lily's parents were waiting for them to arrive.

"Honey, it's so good to see you!" Mrs. Evans tightly hugged her daughter while Mr. Evans looked on approvingly.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Harry Evans and you already know Severus."

"It's so good to see you Severus; you are becoming more and more handsome every day. It is also nice to meet you Harry, Lily talks about you in her letters." Mrs. Evans gave both of the boys warm welcoming hugs.

"Where's Petunia?" Lily asked. She had looked around for her older sister, and couldn't find her anywhere.

"She's with her boyfriend," her mother made a face that looked anything but pleasant at the thought, "Vernon Dursley."

Harry and Severus noticed that Dursley was a tense subject between the Evans family, and so Harry decided to change the subject. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Evans for allowing me to spend the holidays with you."

"It is not a problem Harry." Mrs. Evans smiled warmly down at him.

"Harry, are you of any relation? You have both my wife's and my daughter's eyes." Mr. Evans spoke up, curious on how they shared last names and same eye color, yet they didn't know each other.

"Not that I know of sir. It was my mother's last name." _Which is true, but the family before me isn't my family. To them I am just another kid who their daughter has taken an interest into. Because I have changed the timeline so much, I know that I will never be theirs. I will be Lord Evans, of no relation to Lily Evans and whom she will eventually marry whether it be James Potter, Severus Snape, or some other lucky bloke. _

_Now that I think about it, I wonder if my current changes to life have nullified the coming prophesy. _

"Harry, it's time to go." Lily replied waving a hand in front of his face. "You spaced out on us. Come on!" Lily grabbed his jumper sleeve and pulled him along.

Mr. Evans guided everyone towards their car. The man wondered aloud how three trunks were going to fit into the truck of his car.

"Mr. Evans, let me help." Harry went around to the back of the car and placed his hand on each of the trunks. They shrank down to about the size of a normal small suitcase. "That should help."

"Aren't you not supposed to do magic out of school?"

"Normally that is true, but one, that was done without a wand. Two, I am a Lord of the house of Evans, so I am technically an adult." Mr. Evans couldn't disagree with the teen's reasoning. Mostly because the man had no idea what this wizard kid was talking about, so Lily's father simply nodded. Harry slightly smiled and got into the car, right next Lily who was sitting in the middle.

Mr. Evans pulled out of the parking spot and drove the little five-seater home.

"Severus, do you want me to drop you off at your house?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Dad, can't Severus and Harry share a room and stay for the holidays instead? Please?" Lily begged.

Mr. Evans looked at his wife, unsure on how to answer.

"Severus, is your father expecting you home?" Mrs. Evans asked, also unsure on how to approach the situation.

She figured that his home life wasn't the best since the death of Eileen, but the less than pleasant man was still his father.

"My father wouldn't even notice or care."

"Well then, that solves that issue. If it is ok with Harry of course," Lily looked pleadingly at the boy that was sitting next to her.

"I don't mind. I share a room with him during the school year, what is another three weeks?" Harry was glad at the relief in his friend along with the happy smile on Lily's face. It was nice to make life good for them both.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I don't mean to impede on your hospitality, but all of next week I have some tests that I need to take in London. Transportation isn't going to be a problem, so I just want you to know that I will be in and out of the house at odd hours."

"What are the times?" Mr. Evans asked.

"I will receive a timetable later this evening."

The rest of the ride back to the Evans' was uneventful. About an hour later, Mr. Evans pulled into the garage of a cookie cutter home that was not four Privet Drive in any sense. There was a small patch of grass acting as the front lawn, with two flowerbeds stationed on each side of the three step stairs leading up to the front door. Mr. Evans pushed the button to close the garage door. Harry and Severus helped Mr. Evans grab the three shrunken trunks and carry them inside the house.

The door that entered into the house opened up into the laundry room. Here, it seemed there was a ritual to leave the shoes in the room. Once out of the laundry room the floor plan opened up into an open kitchen, with the living room connected to it. There were four large French style windows looking out into the backyard. Mr. Evans placed his daughter's trunk on the floor right next to the large staircase that lead upstairs to a half upstairs.

Lily grabbed both Severus' and Harry's sleeve and pulled them upstairs. Both Harry and Severus had their trunks still in hand as they made their way up the stairs.

"Let me show you where your room is!" Lily dragged the two boys passed two closed doors.

"The first room is mine," she looked at Severus, "The second one is Petunia's." Lily scrunched her nose at the mentioning of her older sister. The trio came up upon the third room.

"This is the guest room." She opened the door and there were two single beds with a dresser right by each one. There was a single bathroom connected to it. Severus and Harry placed their shrunken trunks on a bed.

"I'm going to help mum with dinner." Lily kissed Severus on the cheek and headed down the stairs.

"So what are you getting Lily for her Yule present?" Harry set his trunk down on the floor and placed his hand on the trunk, bringing it back to its original size. Severus also placed his on the ground, and Harry nodded, and went over and resized his trunk as well.

Severus opened up his trunk and brought out a small box. He lifted the lid, and inside was a small necklace with a pink lily charm.

Harry briefly smiled, "She'll love it."

"That's what I thought when I saw it. I made some potions for the apothecary in Diagon Alley for some money. I saved enough to buy it for her."

_Downstairs…_

"Honey, is there anything going on between you and this new boy?" Mrs. Evans asked as she began rolling out the cookie dough to bake for dessert.

"No, he's just a friend. Mum, I'm actually…"

"Dear, how much longer until dinner is ready?" Mr. Evans walked in, interrupting the conversation.

"The bread will be out of the oven in about ten minutes. Will you go and fetch the boys for me?"

"Boys! Dinner!" Mr. Evan shouted as he went to the foot of the stairs leaving the two women alone once more.

"What was it you were about to say honey?" Lily sighed.

"Severus and I are …" a loud crash was heard from the living room.

"Charles!" Mrs. Evans shouted. She placed the rolling pin down on the kitchen counter. She wiped her flour-covered hands on her apron and headed out of the kitchen towards the probably broken item.

Lily sighed, not sure on what she had done to warrant the infuriating interruptions. Lily turned the spaghetti on low, and followed her mother out of the kitchen to see what had made all of the commotion. Charles had apparently broke a picture frame from the mantle on top of the fireplace. The entire glass portion was shattered, while the frame itself was in three pieces.

"Lily, don't come any further. I don't want you to step on any glass. I need to find the vacuum cleaner."

"I'm sorry Emily!" Charles called back as Harry and Severus came down the stairs to see the picture frame broken and Charles looking guilty.

Harry waved his wand and the picture repaired itself. Harry then levitated the picture back onto the mantle.

"Harry! You're going to get in trouble!"

Emily came back with the vacuum cleaner ready to clean up the mess that her husband had made. She was shocked that there wasn't a mess; instead, the picture was back on the mantle as if nothing had happened.

An owl appeared at the door leading out to the backyard. Harry went over to the door and let the owl in. "You see!" Lily shouted.

"Lily, it's not form the Ministry. Those are more like howlers." Harry soothed, trying to tame her temper.

The owl came and rested on Harry's shoulder lifting its leg so that Harry could relieve it of its weight.

"Oh, this is just my timetable from Gringotts." Harry petted the breast of the bird, which leaned into the soothing touch. Harry waved his wand, producing a bowl of water for the bird. The owl hooted in thanks.

The timer on the oven went off. "I think that we should probably eat now." Mrs. Evans spoke, not sure on what exactly happened in the minute that she had left.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and headed to the table. As the five people sat down and start dinner, the front door opened and then closed. Charles went up to see who had entered their house. Charles didn't get very far before his oldest daughter came into the kitchen.

"Petunia, we weren't expecting you for dinner! Let me grab you a plate of food." Emily got out of her seat and started heading to the kitchen to make Petunia a plate of food.

"That's ok mother, I am not hungry." Emily stopped, and nodded. She returned to her seat.

Petunia looked at the two other people who were sitting at the table. The expression on her face screamed she was not happy or impressed by who sat in her home.

"Great, more freaks." Petunia snarled, before turning around and heading up to her room. A couple minutes later, everyone heard a door slam. Both Emily and Charles sighed.

"We're sorry Severus and Harry that you had to see that." Charles apologized.

"She is just jealous." Harry replied shortly.

Yet, the scene began Harry thinking. _I knew that Aunt Petunia was always spiteful when it came to Lily, I wonder if I can find the root of the problem and ease the tension that is so obvious that you could cut it with a knife. _

Harry ate little that night, not because he didn't enjoy Mrs. Evans' cooking, but because he was nervous for tomorrow. Mr. Evans caught on fast. "NEWTs are the most important of your school test? I'm sure you will do fine, Harry."

As Harry fell asleep that night, he just hoped that this Yule would be better than his last one.

Dawn came, and Harry was up with the sun. Quietly changing into wizarding robes, he headed down the stairs to treat everyone to breakfast. An hour later, rightfully at 7am, Mr. Evans entered the kitchen to the wonderful smell of freshly brewed tea, and an English breakfast.

"Emily, this is—Harry, what are you doing up, son?" Harry gave a half smile and placed a cup of tea in front of the man, along with the beginnings of breakfast.

"I am an early riser." _Not by choice, _He silently added.

Charles hesitantly took a bite of the eggs, and was presently surprised. "This is amazing! Where did you learn to cook?"

"Here and there," Harry replied vaguely on purpose.

About ten minutes later, Mrs. Evans strolled down the stairs. She was surprised to see Harry already up. Harry silently placed a cup of tea in front of her as she sat down. She grabbed one of the stacked plates and began piling the food onto her plate. She took a bite of the bacon, impressed that it was crunchy, yet not burned.

"Charles, this is amazing! I didn't know you could cook!"

"Honey, I didn't cook it. Harry did." Emily looked at the teen who was sitting at the table, also enjoying a cup of hot tea.

"This is wonderful!" Harry smiled and nodded his thanks. Harry checked the time, his eyes going wide.

"I have to go." He got up from the table, downed the rest of his tea, and headed towards the door. "Mrs. Evans."

"It's Emily, dear."

"The rest of the food is still in the pan for when Lily, Severus and Petunia get up. I put a warming charm on it so it will still be good whenever they rise from the dead." Harry smirked before heading out the door.

Emily smiled at the boy, impressed.

Harry went outside, and when no one was looking apparated to the front gates of Gringotts. He arrived ten minutes before he was expected. Goblins were not known for patience and Harry knew that arriving late would not speak well of his new House. Heading into the bank, he saw StrongEdge once again behind a teller desk.

"There you are Lord Evans. Today you are lucky enough that both the History of Magic examiner and the Muggle Studies examiner are available. If sitting for both examinations is acceptable, you may go ahead and resolve both these exams today."

Harry nodded, surprised at all the work the goblins had done for him.

"Thank you," Harry said as he bowed.

"If you will just follow me," StrongEdge directed Harry to one of the conference rooms where two ministry officials, a man and a woman, were sitting on a bench.

The man on the far end had salt and pepper hair. His long blue robes rustled as he stood up and gruffly greeted Harry. Clearly, he was not impressed … yet.

The two entered, and on the large desk sat a quill and a bottle of ink.

"You have two hours to finish this examination." The man fished out a scroll with an unbroken seal on it. He handed it over to Harry who then placed it on the desk.

"Begin."

Harry broke the seal, and began filling in the multiple-choice and then the free-response at the end of the exam. This clearly was the Muggle Studies exam given the first question. About an hour in, Harry finished the last question. Then he went back over the entire test and was eventually confident in his responses. Harry stood as he handed the scroll back to the man.

"Have a good day, Lord Evans." The gruff man said as he nodded and shook Harry's hand.

Once the man left the room, Harry sat back down for a moment. His head began spin a bit. Harry created a glass and then cast the agumenti charm filling the glass up to the top. He gulped down the entire glass in one go, his light-headedness starting to fade.

The second official, this time an older woman walked in.

"This exam is also two hours, Lord Evans." Just like her predecessor, she pulled out a sealed scroll. She handed it over to Harry, who once again placed it on the desk.

"You may begin." Harry broke the seal, and once again, started on the test. Instead of the exam having a mix with multiple-choice, this exam was all short answer.

An hour and a half later, Harry reread over his answers. Once looking at each, he nodded in satisfaction. Rerolling the scroll as he got up from the desk, Harry went over to the witch and handed the exam over to her.

"Thank you." He said, before heading towards the door.

"You are welcome Lord Evans. See you tomorrow for Transfiguration." Harry stumbled back towards the tellers where he saw StrongEdge assisting a customer.

He half waved a farewell at the goblin and StrongEdge nodded in recognition. Harry headed out of the bank and towards the Leaky Cauldron for something to eat. Harry fingered the rest of his money in his pocket. Smaller presents and a meal to make up for the breakfast he could eat for his nerves? That felt like a good idea.

Moments later, he entered the old but well kept pub. Heading over to the bar and looked at one of the minutes. Checking to see how much he had, Harry began doing the calculations.

"Were't you the kid with Dumbledor' in 'ugust?" Tom asked, eyeing the boy.

Harry nodded.

"What can I get for ya?" Tom took out his notepad.

"Can I have the club sandwich without pickles and a water, please?"

"Sure thin' kid."

Harry started fiddling with his napkin and watched the few other customers. There was a couple sitting over by the fireplace holding hands. Harry also noticed a pair of wizards who were wearing Ministry robes. They were sharing what looked like a butterbeer between friends.

A couple minutes later, Tom came back with his sandwich. It had been cut in half and had tooth picks holding it together. His water was brought along with it.

"There you go. Is there anything else that I can get for you?"

"No thanks, Tom." The bartender smiled and nodded at the teen. Tom went over to help another of his customers, leaving Harry to his sandwich and thoughts.

About ten minutes later, Harry finished off the last of his sandwich. Tom immediately came over and when Harry was about to give him the money, Tom waved him off. "Do't worry 'bout it. The cou'ple over in 'he corn'r told me that 'hey would pick up your tab. Lady said and quote, 'He is far too skinny and needs some plumping up.'"

Harry smiled at the generosity of this time.

"Tom, when you see them again, will you tell her that the "skinny boy who needs some plumping up" says thank you?" Tom smiled and nodded.

Harry left the bartender a tip and got off the bar stool. He headed over to the apparating area, and returned to the backyard of the Evans' house. Harry opened the door, letting himself into the house. Everyone except for Petunia was decorating the Christmas tree and putting decorations all over the house.

"Harry!" Lily noticed that he had walked in and ran over to him to give him a hug. "How did the testing go?" She asked.

"It went well. I took both the Muggle Studies and History of Magic exams today."

Lily showed there was a bit of Slytherin in her under the skin of the lioness. "You have to help Sev and I get ready for that the rest of this year and next year then."

Emily came up to him, "Have you eaten?"

Harry nodded. "I ate at the Leaky Cauldron after I finished my exams for the day."

She smiled. Severus continued to string together popcorn and cranberries with a needle and thread. Lily showed here favorite orniments as she helped her father load the tree with various figures and shapes. The lights were already strung and lit.

"So Harry, what kind of Christmas celebrations does your family do?"

"I don't celebrate Christmas Mrs.—I mean Emily." She frowned, not sure on how to redirect the question.

Harry saw her confusion, and quickly finished, "I celebrate Yule, so my holiday is actually four days earlier than Christmas."

She nodded, realizing that Yule was of the pagan belief. "Then we will have to celebrate both!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was pretty much the same as Monday for Harry. He would wake up and fix everyone breakfast, tired to force himself to eat something, and then would head to Gringotts to complete his next NEWTs. Only he began going back the the Evans home for lunch on Emily's insistence.<p>

Saturday morning was the same, except it wasn't Charles who was the first one down. Petunia, who Harry hadn't seen since the first night, came down, her right eye swollen with bruising starting to darken the tender flesh.

"Petunia what happened?" Harry asked in alarm.

"Why does a freak like you want to know?" She hissed out, but her voice cracked. Harry could tell she wanted someone to care about her and just her. Too many times as his aunt had he heard that crack in the woman's voice and seen the broken look in her eyes.

He quickly finished the cinnamon rolls that he had promised the day before. Placing these in the oven, Harry poured two cups of hot tea and brought them over to the table. Dejectiedly, Petunia sat down, her head tenderly falling in her hands. Harry grabbed a bag of ice and handed it to her. She placed it on her eye hissing as the cold made contact.

"How about this, I bet I can guess what happened in one go." She looked up at him, not sure on how to respond. "I'm guessing, you've been dating Vernon for what, six months?" He questioned.

Petunia replied quietly, "eight actually."

"You've been dating Vernon for eight months, and he thought that because it's been that long, he wanted something more. Am I getting warm?" She nodded.

Knowing he was right, Harry went on. "He wanted something more than what you two have been doing and he wanted to take it a step further with your date last night. A step further as in sex?"

To answer, Petunia buried her head into her arm and began to cry true grief filled tears. Had Harry not hated the man who might have become his new self's uncle by marriage already, this scene would have grown the hate without trying. No matter how she treated him in another life, no one messed with the family of Harry Potter.

"That's what I thought. He wanted sex, and you weren't willing to give it to him. He had had already no less than two drinks while you were out to dinner, and he got a little angry at your refusal. Because he was angry, and intoxicated, he got a violent. That violence turned into that black eye that is forming. So how did I do?"

Petunia was more than crying at this point, her heart was broken and she felt ashamed at what she was trapped within.

Through her sniffling and tears she was able to cough out, "He was so sweet at first. Then, when I refused him … he— he called me a teasing slut and he would likely get it from my smarter sister. Just because Lily goes to that school she is smarter than me to him!"

Another round of tears began to fall. More hate towards his once uncle grew in Harry. "You listen to me, Petunia Evans. You are just as smart as Lily. Look, you were smart enough to say no. Not many girls facing violence would remain so strong."

His words just seemingly could not get through.

"My uncle was abusive to my aunt too." Harry said blankly.

Petunia looked up warily at Harry. However, the new boy in her life only nodded.

"The man didn't like that I had magic. Not that I can blame him on that aspect, people fear the unknown. So such I guess I can forgive him, but he didn't have to lash out about it. You see, my uncle had a drinking problem, and so I was not the only victim in that household. My aunt bore a lot of the brunt as well."

"He wants me to marry him." Petunia shot in desperately. "Vernon promised to stop drinking and said I was the best of those who would take me."

Harry continued on with his story. "My aunt once told me, after my uncle had one of his fits and I became his victim, that before she married my uncle, he was sweet to her. When he proposed he promised and said the same to her. She knew that he had anger issues, but she thought that she could fix him, mellow him out a bit."

Petunia started to tear up again. "But he didn't get any better. Instead, he got worse. Am I right?"

Harry stood up and went over to Petunia, lifting her chin up with his fingers, making her look him in the eyes. "You understand then? Petunia, you are a wonderful person, in here," he pointed to her heart.

"You are better than Vernon Dursley. You deserve better than Vernon Dursley. You may not believe me now, but if you marry him, you will end up just as my aunt did. Cold, broken, and spiritless. I see the fire in your eyes Petunia Evans, and I don't want that fire to be extinguished."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. Though she was on thin ice in every way possible, Harry was sure the woman could become stronger for this experience. So what if Dudley was not born? Whoever the brat became had to be better than the bully Harry knew.

Harry went over to the oven and checked on breakfast. Petunia sipped on her tea and smiled. Harry had made it the way he remembered his aunt drinking hers every morning: three sugars and a squeeze of lemon. Milk was for lunch.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, obviously Petunia made a decision but needed help. "What should I do then?"

"Break up with Vernon Dursley today. If he says no, come home and find me and your father. We will set him straight." Petunia started to smile.

Two minutes later, Harry took breakfast out of the oven and set it on the table. He took the homemade frosting and dribbled it over the rolls. Charles Evans strolled in, ready to eat another wonderful breakfast. He was surprised to see his oldest daughter already at the table, and she had been crying. Petunia turned to greet her father, and Charles saw the black eye that was forming.

"Flower, what happened?"

"Don't worry about it dad, I'm going to go take care of it after breakfast." Petunia smiled up at Harry.

"If you're sure… I don't like that someone has messed up my daughter's beautiful face." He lifted her chin up to inspect the damage.

"I'm ok. In fact, I'm actually better than ok." Petunia took a cinnamon roll out of the pan and put it on her plate. She cut it into a couple different pieces and began to munch down, moaning in pleasure at the taste. Harry checked the time.

"I'm off. I will see everyone after lunch. Petunia, if you need me…" He said before leaving out the kitchen. Petunia nodded. She felt glad to have found support from someone who had every right to hate her.

"Flower, what did you and Harry talk about?"

"Nothing much dad, but he's very polite and mature." Charles nodded, agreeing with his daughter.

Just like for the past five days, Harry headed inside Gringotts and waited for StrongEdge to guide him back. The goblin took the young wizard to the conference room where Harry had taken all of his written exams, and the ministry official was once again already waiting for him.

"One more to go, Lord Evans," The nice woman commented as Harry sat down in the same chair. Just like the other exams was given two hours to complete the written version.

This time he sat for Defense Against the Dark Arts The official along with a goblin then escorted Harry to a training room for the practical portion of the exam. They went through every spell that he was supposed to know, and for extra credit, he was asked to produce a Patronus.

With a wave of his wand, he created his was expecting a large stag to form, but instead a large jaguar appeared and was more solid than Harry's first Patronus ever looked.. It walked around the room, inspecting the area for any danger. It then came back sniffed the ministry official, growled, then came back and hovered at Harry's right shoulder.

"That is amazing! I've never seen that solid of a Patronus before! It is almost a living being! Wonderful!" The woman clapped, completely stunned.

"Congratulations Lord Evans. The results should arrive within the first week in February. Have a wonderful rest of the break."

Harry smiled at the official as his cat vanished, then left the room the official right behind him. He went over to StrongEdge, and whispered his proper thanks in Gobbledegook. The goblin nodded at the young wizard before leaving the bank.

Feeling more free than ever before, Harry immediately apparated back to the house of his once mother. The second he was in the yard, Petunia rushed over to him crushing him with a hug. Harry immediately could tell that Petunia was crying into his shoulder.

"Petunia, what happened?"

"H-he…"

Harry held her tight and got a whiff of something that made his blood boil. "Tell me, Tunie. I am on your side."

"I couldn-n't d-do any-t-thing. H-he… t-took i-it." She immediately sobbed into his shoulder harder. All Harry could do was comfort the girl. Vernon Dursely had obviously raped her.

He allowed Petunia to continue to bawl into his shoulder for a few minutes. When she became more subdued, he maneuvered the two of them into the house.

"Charles?" Harry called. He set Petunia on the couch who immediately curled up into a small ball hugging a pillow for protection.

He came down the stairs from his room. He immediately looked at his distraught daughter and then at Harry. "What did you do?"

"H-harry d-didn't d-do anything." Petunia said from the couch.

"Flower, baby girl, what happened?"

Petunia didn't reply but broke down harder. Charles looked at Harry. Harry's eyes became dark with internal anger; all of the happiness left his expression.

"What do you know of a Vernon Dursley?" Harry said coldly.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Everything," Harry saidwith his voice as cold as his expression. Charles looked over at his daughter. Pure unadulterated rage filled the older man as he slowly understood what happened.

"Well then, we have a boy to catch." Charles snarled as he went to grab his coat, and keys.

Harry nodded, but they couldn't leave Petunia alone and he knew another who would gladly help. "Lily! Petunia needs you right now! Sev, come give us guys a hand!"

Severus was the first downstairs and was shocked to see the nosy brat who nearly broke up he and Lily curled up and broken herself. He wanted in on punishing any who would hurt someone so dear to his Lily.

When she came downstairs her only focus was her big sister. "Tunie!"

The pair curled around one another as Harry and Sev joined Charles at the door. Charles looked at his girls and felt so proud of how close the two were. "If your mother comes home early, tell her we men are dealing with the situation. No calling the police and that Dursley boy will learn never touch my girls again."

Before Lily could say a word, all three men headed to the car. Harry hopped into the front seat and Severus got in the back, both had their wands at the ready.

"Point me, Vernon Dursley." Harry growled. His wand started to twitch and pointed out of the neighborhood.

Charles pulled out of the garage and headed in the direction the wand pointed. Harry continued to give him directions so the man didn't have to take his eyes off the road. Every so often Harry would refresh the charm. Severus was keeping an eye out for Ministry owls and for a fat pig trained to walk on its hind legs.

It took the trio about fifteen minutes to find the boy who looked remarkably like the son he once would have bred in Petunia Evans. Harry holstered his wand before he slipped out of the now slow moving car. He started to walk behind Vernon, who seemed like he was walking home a little too cheerily. Severus caught up to Harry, his wand too holstered. In a couple of strides, the pair caught up to the boy. Harry casually knocked into Vernon.

"Hey watch it!" Vernon shouted.

"Sorry. But you shouldn't have attacked my near family either." Harry growled as he discreetly took out his wand and transfigured Vernon into a gerbil. Severus transfigured a small rock into a cage within a beat and this time wandless. It hurt him, but the young man was proud at what he had managed even in a fit of anger.

Harry picked up the rodent tossed it uncaringly into the cage. Seeing no signs of a wand in his friend's hand and the feeling the strain on Severus' core with a silent diagnostic charm, Harry was pleased that Severus had not put them in danger and mastered a difficult technique a year early.

"Nicely done, Sev."

After a couple of pants, Severus managed to get out. "It is harder when you are angry."

To this, Harry nodded. "Work on your Occlumency more. You'll get it, of that I have no doubt."

Harry began slinging the cage back and forth as they walked back to the car. Harry purposefully jostled the cage hard once more before he shut his car door.

"Is that him?" Charles asked as both boys got into the car with a cage.

"Yes, this is." Severus answered. Then the dark-haired man smirked. "Do you know of any less than responsible children that would like a gerbil as a pet?"

Charles smirked at the possibilities. He decided Lily would do well by marrying this young man.

"I just so happen to know a child who goes through pets like he goes through socks. Fast and hard." Charles drove back to their neighborhood and instead of pulling into his house, continued down the road. A right and a left turn later, Charles pulled into another house. Charles parked the car in front of the house, turned off the car, and took the cage.

Leaving the teens in his car, the man went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, a small child of maybe four with brown hair freckles and headgear came to the door. Harry couldn't hear the exchange of words, but the boy began bouncing up and down as he took the cage from a squatting Charles.

The door quickly shut in Charles face after the boy took custody of the former human rodent, but Charles didn't seem to mind he slowly got out of his squat, and headed back to the car.

Once back in the car, and he had the engine on, Charles could not wipe the grin from his face. "That gerbil won't last the week."

Charles chuckled as he drove the couple of blocks home. Harry smiled gleefully at the nice revenge he gave for his once aunt. Severus was just exhausted. The wandless magic was certainly harder to accomplish, but at least they would not get in trouble for using it.

Petunia was waiting at the door for the boys and her father. When she heard the garage door open, she rushed over and opened it. The trio got out of the car as she sobbed. "What happened?"

"Let's just say, Vernon will never bother you again, Flower. We all three promise you that." Charles hugged his little girl and rubbed her back a moment.

Petunia looked glanced from her father to Harry and Severus before she went back to her father again, hoping that their expression would give away what they had did to her boyfriend. She still thought it was only a misunderstanding, that they could work the situation out. Especially, when Petunia thought about how she could be pregnant from the act.

Severus went around and carefully set a hand on Petunia's shoulder, "if anyone deserves a day of pampering, I think you do today."

"Really?" she whimpered. Yes, he fought for her. Still, Petunia was scared of Wizards … and men really at that moment.

Harry was proud of his friend. Then he smiled at Petunia. "Dursley is not worth being upset over and you will not have to face him in court either. How about I make up some homemade fish and chips?"

She nodded, not sure if she _even_ wanted to hear what they had done. "Those are my favorites."

The teens went back into the house as Charles went to the market for the fish and beer. Petunia closed the door behind them, and headed back to the kitchen feeling a little bit lighter than she did earlier. Harry was right. He, her father and even Severus took care of the shame for her.

_I do deserve better. I did not ask him to use me and he had no right to touch me. _She said to herself as the fire within her began to crackle and sputter once more.

Feeling better, she joined the others in prepping for her favorite dinner in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A week later, Severus' dark mark flared to life. He grasped his arm tightly, and fell to his knees. Thankfully, Severus and Harry were the only ones left in the house, the rest had left for evening church service.

"Go get your mask and cloak Severus." Harry stated. Severus nodded, gasping each time the pain radiated through the mark.

Harry quickly found a notepad and scribbled a note saying that Severus and he were doing some last minute shopping and to not wait up for them while Severus stumbled up the stairs and into their room. Fumbling through his trunk, he pulled out the two objects.

Harry ran up the stairs as Severus was about to portkey to the Dark Lord. Before Severus could leave, Harry grasped onto the mark as well, transporting the two of them.

Death Eaters were arriving in groups and were all heading towards the large ballroom. Harry signaled Severus to be silent of his presence before the unmarked man drifted off away from the crowd. The teen headed towards the lounge where he knew that Voldemort would be before the actual time for his meeting. Calmly, Harry opened the door and let himself in.

Voldemort was surprised to see Harry Evans enter. "I wasn't expecting you this evening."

"I know."

"What is it that you want?"

"I want to finalize our plans before May. Because I'm stuck at Hogwarts for the rest of the semester, I won't be able to contact you. The castle itself has my support, and I have two out of the four houses behind me. I just have to make one pesky Gryffindor listen to me, and I will have Dumbledore's prized house backing me up. The Hufflepuff's will follow the rest of the houses leads once I become Headmaster."

Voldemort leaned back in his chair. "I don't understand how you can run a school when you haven't even finished school yourself."

"I just took my NEWTs last week." Voldemort straightened up in his chair. "And the results?"

"I find out in February."

"Thorough." Harry nodded at the older man's comment, pleased.

"Send a message to me through your roommate. He is a servant of mine." Voldemort sighed.

Harry had to smirk. "I knew that from the start. After all, I hitched a ride from him tonight. It just made getting here easier."

Voldemort was not as pleased. "It was so easy for you to see through the young Mr. Snape? He and I will talk then."

"Don't blame Severus that I could detect his mark so easily. I have near constant contact with him. Hiding that level of magic is impossible in so close quarters. I promise, however, the old man is clueless how deep Severus is right now."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm adding eleven new teachers, ten new subjects to the curriculum. Defense Against the Dark Arts will not be called that any longer. It will just be Offensive and Defensive Magic. When you change the definition of Dark Magic that is defined by the Ministry of Magic, the curriculum will change as well. That is why I am changing the name." Voldemort nodded in appreciation.

"How will you be paying for these new teachers?"

"Dumbledore has been siphoning money out of the school trust fund and putting it in to his own pocket. When he is gone, that money will be there for new teachers. Once the time comes, I will need your help on starting up a primary school for muggleborns. This will help minimize the culture shock, and when Muggleborns go to this school, they will be more excepting of the wizarding world. Currently purebloods dislike muggleborns because they do not understand the culture. If we introduce this earlier in life, we will not have this strife when they turn eleven and go to Hogwarts."

Voldemort nodded. "Write me up a memo for this and send it through Severus then. When I become Minister, I will have such done. I am planning for the central raid to happen on the first of that month." Voldemort looked at the clock on the wall. "If you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

Harry nodded, and watched as Voldemort left the room before the teen headed to the ballroom himself. Seeing that Voldemort set Severus as his lesion with Harry for security reasons, Harry was satisfied.

Over all, it was an exciting night. Harry sighed before he headed out the door he came through at the start of the evening. Harry then apparated back to the Evans' surprisingly tired after his little meeting with the Dark Lord. Deciding to wait up, Harry accidentally dosed off on the couch.

An hour later, Severus arrived and came back into the house. His return woke Harry right as the Evans' pulled into the garage. Perfect timing.

Harry went and grabbed the note that he had left on the kitchen table crumpling it up and throwing it into the trashcan.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days passed by in a blur. Emily was throwing the last minute Christmas decorations together, while the rest of the family was enjoying watching the crazy woman while consuming her cookies. Petunia looked better despite cramping hard. She was feeling deeply relieved because she had not missed her cycle that month. Still Harry did a secret scan and was certain the woman had not become pregnant.<p>

Lily babied her big sister, as did Severus. Petunia was also glad that her hate and anger had not stolen away her sister.

Before Harry knew it, they were in the day before Yule, and Emily wasn't sure on what to do for the celebration.

"Harry!" Emily yelled from the kitchen. Harry was in the middle of a losing game of chess with Severus. Harry moved his rook, capturing the pawn, and then got up to see what Mrs. Evans wanted.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked, walking into the kitchen. Emily had a hot cookie pan in her hands.

She placed the pan down on the stove, and turned to the boy. "You never told me what you do for Yule!" she said furiously motioning with her hands, frustrated that she didn't have anything prepared.

"Don't worry about it Mrs.—Emily. Yule is just our equivalent of Christmas. Most of the time, Yule coincides with the Christmas day, it just so happens that the specific lunar alignment falls a couple of days before the Christian Christmas." Emily nodded, relieved that she hadn't messed anything up.

"Do you want my help with frosting those delicious cookies?" Emily smiled glad she wasn't the only one in the house that enjoyed cooking.

That night, Emily held her daughter back while everyone else headed to bed.

"Lily, I don't know how to ask you this, but is Harry gay?"

The question shocked Lily a little, but then she began to think about it. "He hasn't come outright and told me, if that is what you are asking."

Emily nodded, not sure what to make of her guest. "You're not going out with him, right?"

"No, you remember earlier when you asked me that at the beginning of the break?" Her mother hesitantly nodded. "I'm actually going out with Sev." She said subconsciously holding her breath.

"You two have always been close." Emily stated simply. Lily released her breath.

"Thanks mum." Emily nodded, gave her daughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Lily turned and headed up the stairs. She entered her room, and Severus was sitting on her bed.

"What did your mum say?" He asked, unsure on how welcome he would be received after anyone found out.

Lily kissed him. "She seemed fine with it. Do you think Harry is gay?"

"Does it matter?" Severus questioned back. Severus deeply kissed Lily, trying to convey to her how much he cared for her.

Lily responded in kind, and pushed Severus onto the bed. "Lily." Severus said in between kisses.

Yet, Lily began kissing his neck and started to lift the hem of his shirt up. "Lily."

She ignored him as they softly kissed repeatedly while her hands explored his stomach. Severus was enjoying this, but he wanted their first time to be special. "We" kiss "have" kiss "to" kiss "stop".

Severus sat up, jostling his girlfriend off him.

"Sev?" She asked, unsure on why he made her stop.

"We aren't ready Lily." Severus looked deep into her eyes trying to convey his meaning.

"I thought that's what all guys want." She sighed, crawling into his lap.

"I don't need you to express your love that way to me right away." He said, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Severus looked down at her face. "All I want right now is what we are doing now. Having you in my arms is all that I could possibly ask for. The rest I want to save until our wedding night and make that first time special for both of us."

Lily leaned back against his chest, noticing that he was far too skinny, but didn't comment. Rather, nearly engaged to the man made Lily expect that taking care of him was her job. Such a job she intended to see through the rest of her life. Lily enjoyed the steady rhythm of his heartbeat under her ear. Slowly, she closed her eyes in content as her body drifted off to sleep just listening to Severus' heart.

After a while, Severus slowly picked Lily up off his lap and tucked her in her bed. He kissed her forehead, and slowly left her room. His heart belonged to her and he was grateful she did not seem shocked at his hint of marriage in their future.

Softly shutting her door, Severus was startled when he turned around and near literally ran into Mr. Evans. Charles understandably was wary of any male getting near his daughters after Dursley.

"If you do anything to my daughter…" He left the threat open ended on purpose.

The reaction was one Severus expected after Dursley. Standing strong and knowing he did nothing wrong to or with Lily, Severus answered, "I would never do anything to purposefully hurt your daughter Mr. Evans."

Charles nodded, satisfied with the teen's answer. Then he went back for the stairs only to toss over his shoulder. "Do you remember the little Evans boy in the neighborhood not family to mine, the one we gave that early Christmas present to?"

When Severus nodded, Charles smirked evilly. "I have been told he is in need of another pet. The mother found his prized gerbil the kid named Stinky dead from starvation. Guess the boy needs something like a dog to remember to feed and water his pet."

Both men had a good laugh, as did Harry later on when Severus revealed the story's ended a few hours later in private.

* * *

><p>At 5am Christmas morning, a redheaded girl came plowing into the guestroom as if she was still a child. Lily jumped onto Severus' bed, startling him from his slumber only to present him with a deep kiss as payment for the interrupted sleep.<p>

"It's Christmas!" she yelled once she sat back up on the man.

Harry grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. The fuzzy outline of the two people came into a clearer focus. Harry raised his eyebrow at the hyper as a primary school student on a sugar rush sixteen year old.

"Come on Harry, Severus no going back to sleep!" She started to pull Severus out of bed.

Severus groaned and shivered as the cold hair hit his warm body. He wrapped the top blanket around him, trying to fend off the chill as he obediently followed his girlfriend into Christmas morning.

Harry got up out of the bed, slipped on his slippers and headed out the bedroom with his blanket similarly wrapped around him as he headed down the stairs. Sitting on the couch near a drousy Severus, Harry was surprised at all the gifts that were under the tree. Moments later, Severus pulled by Lily appeared in the living room.

"What about the rest of your family Lily?" Harry asked through a yawn.

"They were the first ones I woke up." Lily grinned happily.

Speaking of her family, Petunia and her parents came down together, also yawning. Emily immediately headed to the kitchen to make tea for her and her husband. Petunia sat on the floor, where Charles sat in his chair.

Petunia grumbled. "You luckys got more sleep than me. Lily kept me up with her giggling and then got me up first."

"Well Lily, seeing as you got us all up at this god awful hour, how about you are the distributor." Charles offered before cracking a jaw-breaking yawn.

Lily smiled, and headed over to the tree. She picked a package wrapped in blue wrapping paper and read the tag. "Dad, this one is for you." She handed the package to her father. He began ripping at the wrapping paper and pulled out a box. He opened the box, and inside where three new dress shirts. Emily came in with two mugs in hand, and handed one of them to her husband.

"Thank you honey." He sighed as he kissed her cheek. Emily smiled, and went over to the couch to join Harry and Severus. Lily grabbed the next present and found that it was for her from Severus.

She slowly unwrapped the present, and came upon a small rectangular box. She popped open the box and found a necklace with a lily on a gold chain.

"Severus!" She squealed and threw herself at her boyfriend. "It's gorgeous!" She took it out of the box and unclasped it. "Will you put it on me?"

He took the two sides of the necklace and placed it around her neck, clasping it together again. Lily held the charm in the palm of her hands reverently before hugging and kissing her guy again. "Thank you!"

Severus smiled at her. Yes, he had chosen right this year. He hoped his plan for the next year would be so warmly welcomed too. "You're welcome."

This scene continued on until there were only a couple presents last. Harry had received something from everyone, and had given something to Severus, Lily and Petunia.

"Emily, Charles, I apologize for not getting you something for Christmas." Harry bowed his head guiltily. He had so much on his plate that he forgot the people who made his mum the wonderful young woman he now knew better than he could have ever imagined.

Emily came over to the boy and wrapped her arms around him. "There is nothing to feel guilty about. Besides, not having to cook most mornings is one of the best presents I could have asked for!"

Charles chimed in, "I would have to agree with my wife, the breakfasts you have made for everyone is enough. In fact, it is a better present than anything you could have bought at a store." Harry nodded, a little relieved, but not completely satisfied.

"Harry, will you help me with Christmas dinner?" Harry smiled and nodded. The two cooks headed towards the kitchen to start both breakfast and dinner later that afternoon.

New Year's Eve came around the next Friday, and everyone was sitting around watching the live broadcast of the countdown in London.

As the eleventh second came around, everyone started chanting,

"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One… Happy New Year!"

Emily and Charles kissed, while Severus and Lily did the same. The two couples broke apart at the same time.

"Good luck for the next year." Emily stated as she leaned into her husband.

"I love you." Severus whispered into Lily's ear. He kissed her temple.

"I love you too Sev." Lily replied.

Harry thought about the one who was lost that he hadn't told his feelings to and wondered if they could have a chance if life was set better this time. It was for his love too Harry wanted to end the war by any means necessary, but now there were more barriers to overcome. All harry could do was wish he would have a chance someday.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Severus, Harry, and Lily were carrying their already shrunken trunks down the stairs to the car. Harry had remembered the problem at the station and decided to solve it again before leaving. Petunia had already wished everyone well before she headed back to work at the local café. This time, she gave her baby sister a big hug and promised to write with every owl she could find. Yes, her outlook on magic and her family had drastically altered.<p>

Harry climbed in the backseat next to Severus this time. Sev cuddled a happily tearful Lily on his other side. Charles turned on the car, as his wife finished grabbing everything that they would need for the trip to Kings Cross.

"Everyone has everything right?" the three teens nodded.

Charles pressed the button for the garage to open. He pulled out of their house, closed their garage, and headed towards London. The car ride was silent most of the way, everyone pretty much deep into their own thoughts.

Harry took a deep breath, he was glad that he was able to have one normal Christmas with even his former aunt, Petunia. It was nice to get acquainted with the grandparents he never knew of in his childhood. He knew that next Christmas everything would be completely different. Moreover, he knew that he wouldn't be able to come back again next year. As Headmaster, he would have to stay at the school and make sure the students didn't burn the place to the ground.

They arrived at Kings Cross thirty minutes before their train was supposed to leave. Such was a different feeling for Harry. This time he was not running to get on the train last minute as he had since his third ride on the Hogwarts Express. They walked over to the magical entrance to the platform.

"Lily, I want you to have a wonderful rest of the year honey." Emily hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Lily flower, do us proud." Her dad stated, also giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Severus, it was good to see you again, son." Charles shook Severus' hand. Both men knew what the word son really meant. Severus had father approval.

Charles then turned to Harry, "It was good to meet you." He smiled kindly and also shook the teen's hand.

"Thank you for having me Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Harry said formally.

"It was our pleasure Harry. I hope you can come next year." Emily replied.

Harry grinned, but internally knew that he wouldn't be able to. Well, maybe one day of the season … for a couple of hours.

"Thank you as well," Severus said. The three teens turned away from Charles and Emily, and walked through the wall. Emily leaned into her husband's embrace.

"Why is it I feel like I'm sending my babies to war?"

"I'm not sure dear," Charles tried to comfort his wife, as he guided her back to the car. "Why do you feel they all three are our babies?"

"They are ours even if the boys don't see that yet. You were not the only one who approves of Severus, mister."

He did know why his wife felt as she did about the children leaving and knew the truth would only worry his wife. Maybe taking Petunia and Emily on a cruise was a suddenly brilliant idea. Far away from England until the danger was over.

* * *

><p>January passed, and February came along. It wasn't until the second week of February when a sealed letter arrived for Harry. The owl landed on the table, and stuck out its leg for Harry to unwrap the letter. He turned the letter around and saw the official Ministry seal. He slowly opened the letter, and pulled out the sheet of paper. Unfolding the results, he noticed gave a genuine smile. The owl grabbed the last piece of bacon off Harry's plate and then flew away.<p>

Severus noticed Harry's excitement. He raised his eyebrow in his usual unspoken language. Harry passed him the sheet of paper. Severus started to read over the paper, and as he read what Harry had received on each exam, he let out a low whistle.

"Congratulations Harry." He said, patting him on the back.

"Six O's and one E that isn't too shabby." Lily commented behind the boys.

The Slytherins were so accustomed to Lily coming to their table by now that she was borderline honorary Slytherin by virtue of Severus and the Dark Lord's accepting her as a valued member of their organization over the holidays. To think her kind came from Muggles of all places! Well, at least she tried to merge into their world better than most lower witches and wizards.

Lily then pointed out the obvious, "if we don't get a move on, we will be late for potions."

Knowing how good Lily was with time, Harry stuffed the sheet of paper into his pants pocket, grabbed his satchel, and headed towards his Potions class. So too did many of the Slytherins who were in the same class.

That afternoon, James, Remus and Peter were sitting by the fire planning their next prank.

"We could do the turning everyone into their respectable house symbols again." Peter suggested.

"No, I don't want to redo a prank." James complained.

"We could make everyone's books sing their contents to them." Remus recommended.

"Sorry Moony, but you're the only one who would think that was funny." James sighed, not sure what to do.

"What about whenever someone passes through a door, the song that describes them best will start to play." The three boys turned around, noticing that Sirius was hanging back over by the stairs that lead up to the boy's dormitory.

James' smile faded. "Black."

Sirius took a deep breath, and avoided James' eyes as their leader admitted, "that's actually not a bad idea."

Sirius gave a sad smile at the group, but no move to rejoin his pack. Just because he had a good idea for once did not mean forgiveness.

Remus got up out of his chair and went over to Sirius. "I don't think our relationship will ever be as strong as it once was, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend Padfoot. I forgive you."

Sirius squeezed Remus as they hugged for the first time in too long.

"Thank you!" Sirius looked up at Remus. "Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it!"

"Those are some dangerous words there Padfoot." James replied, thinking of some pretty bad things.

The now reunited group headed over to the couches, ready to think up how they would complete this new prank idea.

February came and went, March and April as well. It was the night of April 30, and Harry was not in any mood to sleep.

Harry was sitting at his desk, making any last minute decisions that he could possibly make. About two in the morning, Severus sat up in bed.

"Harry, what are you still doing up?"

"It is May 1st Severus."

"And your point is?"

"I become Headmaster today, Severus." Severus crinkled his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"This evening I will challenge Dumbledore to a duel for the Headmastership. I will win, and Hogwarts will be handed over to me."

"But you aren't even seventeen yet! How could you run a school?"

Harry sighed, "Because Hogwarts wants me to."

Severus still didn't understand. "Why doesn't McGonagall become Headmistress? She is the one who is supposed to succeed Dumbledore."

"That is usually the case, but now, Hogwarts has made her decision. Who am I to disagree? As a founder's heir, it is my responsibility to make sure the school is running and producing the most proficient witches and wizards that it could most possibly produce and right now, this school is in the most sorriest of states."

Severus shook his head, not sure on how to counter his argument. "Just promise me that if you cannot handle it, you give it up." Harry nodded and continued scribbling down notes.

Severus sighed and went back to sleep.

Dawn arrived, and with the beginning of the new day, started the beginning of a new age.

Chapter Forty-Nine

Lord Voldemort was sure and tall as he looked out over his loyalist of Death Eaters. He had nearly his entire army before him. The wilder ones he had set aside under the assumption that they were the specialists to be call upon in the darkest heat of battle. Many decided their Lord was holding back the best for last. If only they knew the truth.

"Tonight, we take over the Ministry." Voldemort declared to his Death Eaters who cheered and roared in excitement.

He waited for everyone to quiet down again before going on. "Our world is completely different than the muggle one."

This statement Voldemort received many agreements. He pushed onwards through the chatter. "In the past few decades, our strict laws regarding muggles have become more lax. We cannot have this if we are to survive."

"The muggles have destructive technology. Just as in the Middle Ages, they fear what they don't understand. Only this time they can harm us in ways the hunters of the past could never have dreamed of."

Voldemort's voice started to get stronger with his frustration and anger, "if our world becomes known to them, they could very well use this technology against us! We cannot let this happen!"

"So tonight, my friends, we are fighting for our protection!" The crowd roared, "We are fighting for our freedom!" They roared even louder, "And most importantly, we are fighting for rights!" Every Death Eater was screaming at the top of their lungs. Voldemort smirked. "Who's with me?!"

Of course, none spoke against their Lord. The time had come. Voldemort had the signal from his ally within the school. The distraction was triggering and thus the troops had to leave now.

Moments of peace remained. In the Lobby of the Ministry of Magic, all seemed quiet. It was a Sunday night, and just about every ministry worker who had weekend duty this week left for the evening hours earlier. The only people that were still in the building were those junior Aurors who either were on duty, or were trying to catch up on neglected paperwork. Surprisingly, the Minister of Magic also was still in his office, writing up reports on captured Death Eaters.

Eldritch Diggory was the older brother of Amos Diggory and a devotee of Albus Dumbledore. The Minister for only three years, Eldritch did anything his former Headmaster asked of him. Such was not surprising, seeing as he, just like the rest of his family, was a Hufflepuff and was an avid fighter against Voldemort.

He was a first year when Tom Riddle was a sixth year, so they hadn't luckily crossed paths. Yes, Eldritch had a feeling that the Tom Riddle he knew at Hogwarts was the Dark Lord that everyone feared. Dumbledore's reasoning had to be sound in that. So the old man's reasoning at how evil the Dark lord was too had to be true.

A knock startled the Minister out of his concentration and Eldritch Diggory looked up, to see a tall figure enter his office. When the very man Eldritch was considering entered his office, the Minister knew that he would probably not survive the encounter, but that didn't mean he would go down without a fight.

"Hello Eldritch."

"Riddle."

Voldemort smiled at the Minister, impressed that he had figured it out. A quick scan however revealed the truth. "Dumbledore told you I see."

"What of it? You all but admitted the truth. Have you wised up and decided to turn yourself in at last?"

"Do you know why I am really here Eldritch?" Riddle asked a rhetorical question. Riddle quickly flicked his wand at the minister, tying him to his chair.

"I'm here because I want your job."

Diggory snarled while trying to wiggle out of the ropes. Voldemort approached Diggory from the side of the desk, and half sat half stood on the desk.

"I feel that your time in office is up, and that you need to retire." Voldemort began waving his wand to an unknown song. He leaned in close to Diggory's ear. "Can you do something for me?"

Diggory secretly tried to reach for the wand that was secured up underneath his desk.

"What is it?" Diggory replied, trying to buy him a couple more seconds.

"Say hello to my mother for me," Voldemort cast the killing curse at the Minister. Diggory fell limply against the chair; the wand he had attempted to grab from underneath the desk fell from his hand and clattered to the floor. Riddle smirked before leaving the office.

Voldemort walked down the hall to the elevator. He headed down the main floor. When the elevator started slowing down, he could hear the screaming of spells being traded between the two forces. The elevator dinged and announced that he was on the lobby floor. A spell whizzed by his head, leaving a scorch mark on the marble. He could see Lucius taking on two Aurors, while the Lestrange brothers were back to back, defending each other's weak side while fighting off many personal.

Order of the Phoenix members finally started arriving in groups, in an vain effort of trying to help defend the ministry from attack. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on which side you were rooting for, the Death Eaters were gaining the upper hand. Voldemort transfigured a throne like chair for him to sit on and watch the battle. Ian Bones threw a curse at the Dark Lord, but Voldemort flicked his wand and the curse was bounced back towards the caster. Ian Bones fell to the floor–dead.

It was not but five minutes later when the battle started to slowly end. Those still living on the side of the 'light' bit-by-bit Apparated away from the scene in defeat. In the wake of their retreat, the mostly whole Death Eaters stood in the lobby.

Dolohov approached the Dark Lord and bowed. Voldemort stood up, "take the wounded down to the medical room. Count the dead, and separate those who were on our side and those who were not. If we return the dead to their family, they will have closure instead of demanding revenge. Make sure the former Minister make his way to his family as well."

Avery Senior, and the two Malfoy men approached their Lord and also bowed.

"You four have done well planning this raid. Antonin, Thorfinn, Abraxas, Lucius, you four have proven yourselves. Everyone, we start our changes tonight.

"Really Dumbledore! I expected better from you! One could expect you to be wonky, but this out classes anyone I have ever met in my life!" Harry shouted as he crashed into the Great Hall.

His entrance turned everyone's attention to the voice on him and his friends as the Great Hall became completely silent.

"On what have I surprised you, my dear boy?" Dumbledore questioned as Harry continued his path in between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables.

"I just found out earlier this morning! Can you not keep a lover on your side? Bad enough you refused to fight Grindlewald until nearly too late to make a difference all because the guy was your lover. Then you had to seduce a student! A student no less! You were Riddle's teacher and you can sit there having seduced a boy of only thirteen? It's rather funny that each lover that you take always ends up against you in the end! Grindelward, then Riddle? Amazing rather!" Dumbledore's mouth hung open. The room began to whisper at the prospect.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore started after regaining his shock, "where did you receive this interesting and extremely informing information?" Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle alerting Harry that he was using Legilimency.

"Oh, no you don't old man." Harry scorned. "You can't use your damn twinkle to get into my head or the heads any of my friends for that matter. That detail is for me to know and for you to never find out."

Harry breathed to reign in his powers as he finally stood in front of the head table. "Now tell me," Harry began to fiddle with his Holy wand, "was it you who put such nonsense as domination and power into Tom's head? You can either tell me now, or we can wait all day. No one can leave this room without my permission anyway." Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Really? I truly doubt, my boy, that you can hold everyone in this room hostage. There are just too many of us."

"Try me."

Everyone from the sixth and seventh years other than half of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin raised his or her wands at him.

"For a demonstration, James, do me a favor by trying to cast a spell at me. " James attempted to cast an Expelliarmus but nothing came out of his wand.

"See! Hogwarts agrees with me. _We,_" Harry drawled, "don't believe that you should be Headmaster any longer. You see, one of her special children is back, and he doesn't want to give his mother up this go around."

Harry stated proudly. A gold glow surrounded Harry and he floated a couple of inches off the ground. Harry closed his eyes basking in the warmth. A couple of minutes later he was levitated down.

"Is this what you felt like every day? Every living thing breathing, every heart beating, every buzz of magic from the darkest of corners to the top of the highest towers? The heavy wards have a large crack in them that needs fixing and there is a small giddylow in the corner behind me. Yep, I officially love Hogwarts." Harry smirked at everyone's gob smacked faces.

The one worn by the shocked Dumbledore was the sweetest of course.

"As new Hogwarts chosen Headmaster, I challenge you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, to a duel to the death!" The entire hall gasped and Harry's words.

Dumbledore still had their last duel in mind. Too bad the old man had no idea what Harry had held back. "My dear boy, there is no possible way for you to beat me. I just recommend saving your life and retracting this duel."

"I almost beat you once Dumbledore, now it is time to say goodbye." Harry turned to Filius Flitwick. "Professor Flitwick, seeing as you have the most experience with dueling, would you be the one to moderate the match?"

Flitwick gulped before nodding. Flitwick casted a protective bubble around the student body while also transfiguring a platform for the duel.

"There are no limits on what spells we can cast this time." Harry replied, answering the unasked question.

Lily took Harry's robes as their friends gathered around their champion. "Harry, for your mother's sake, be careful. Don't make her go old this soon."

The look in her eyes told Harry that Lily knew at least who she was to him. "I promise I will give this duel my all and I will never let her down."

"Gentlemen," Flitwick stated glancing from Harry to Dumbledore, "Will you please each approach opposite sides of the platform?"

Harry climbed up the few steps smoothly. His motions remarkably like Severus might have done years from now, if life was not changing as Harry planned so hard for since he decided to turn adult rather than submissive child. Dumbledore walked up as if it was their first match all over again. The old man had no idea what was in store.

They both listened to Professor Flitwick. "On the count of three, the duel will begin."

"One," Both Harry and Dumbledore got into their dueling stances. Dumbledore opted for a more fencing stance, while Harry just pointed his wand at Dumbledore.

"Two."

"Last chance, Mr. Evans," Harry smirked at Dumbledore's offer without a word.

After a drawn out second that seemed to last more than a lifetime, the charms Professor finally began the end with the word,"three"

Dumbledore and Harry both cast a curse at the same time. The two spells collided and the spell sky rocketed up and then burst into different color sparks. Harry immediately cast a bone-breaking curse.. Dumbledore, for the old man that he was, was pretty nimble as he dodged the curse. He barely managed to shield himself from another one Harry sent.

Dumbledore reciprocated with a suffocating curse and then a stunner, trying to knock his opponent off guard. Harry realized that Dumbledore was fighting a lot harder than he had with he was fighting against him the first time, so he too had used that duel to size up an opponent. Knowing this, Harry decided to change tactics.

Harry cast a jinx that filled the air completely black similar to the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder set to be imported by two creative and true friends who needed to be born. This move was both an advantage and disadvantage to Harry. While Harry stood hidden from the old man, so too was Dumbledore shielded.

Silencing his movements, for he was sure that Dumbledore had done the same thing. Harry cast a small hearing enhancement charm. Then he stood still,waiting and listening for where everyone was. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry cast another spell at one another for a time.

Now and then, Hogwarts tried to help. Harry refused to accept the assistance because this had to be an honorable battle.

Slightly, Harry noticed a soft pinging. The old bat hadn't decided to go his namesake! Of course, it made sense. Harry heard a small shuffle behind him. Knowing that a student couldn't move onto the platform thanks to Flitwick and a teacher wouldn't interfere, that just left his opponent.

Aiming mid waist, making it almost impossible to avoid, Harry sent a nonverbal killing curse directly behind him. A small thud echoed as something hit the ground. Harry waved his wand, canceling the blackout charm to see if his spell had hit its intended target.

When the darkness cleared, the body of the past Headmaster lay sprawled out on the platform, his eyes open but empty.

Flitwick gulped before announcing, "Headmaster Evans has won."

Many of the students were crying. Harry fought off his need to smirk, glad to see the man who had placed him with his despicable relatives was now dead.

Fawkes flew in with the sorting hat in his talons. Fawkes placed the sorting hat on top of Harry's head before landing on the teen's shoulder.

"Silence!" the sorting hat yelled, silencing everyone. All eyes were on either Harry or the sorting hat.

"Silence." The artifact of Gryffindor stated once more.

"Now," the sorting hat began, "I'm sure many of you are unsure on what completely happened here before you. I have been around since the founding of this school, and I can personally say that I am furious with what this school has become.

"Not only is the rivalry between two of the four houses despicable, shameless, and absolutely horrifying, but because of this childishness, I can barely even look at anyone of you without becoming disgusted." The sorting hat moved from Slytherin Table all the way to Gryffindor and then back again.

"I have seen into every one of your heads. I know what makes you tick and I know what makes you tock. I know your worst fears, and your happiest memories,"

"Everything you are, and everything you are made to be is what Hogwarts is made up of. This hate, this extreme loathing, is poisoning theses halls that wizards and witches for hundreds of years have loved. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has been the core of this poison." The sorting hat paused.

"As the voice of Hogwarts, it is my responsibility to verbalize the wants of this great institute. It has found that one of her own alone could eradicate this poison. The boy that is currently under my brim can do this."

The sorting hat turned to Minerva McGonagall. "Minerva, the reason why you have not been chosen to be Headmistress is not because you are incapable for the job. It is because Hogwarts needs someone who unbiased when it comes to the four houses. Too set in your ways you are. We are not saying that this is a bad thing, your lions love you dearly. Such is just not something Hogwarts as a whole needs if it is to become the higher learning institute that it was meant to be."

The sorting hat paused and Harry could feel its focus shrinking in to only him. "Will you Lord Harry Evans, heir to Gryffindor and yet a member of Slytherin house, take on the full responsibilities that Headmaster of Hogwarts requires?"

"I will."

"Will you protect the castle, and those who reside in it to the best of your abilities?"

"I will."

"Will you bring Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry back to its original glory in which the four founders had planed it to be?"

"I will."

"Repeat after me: I Lord Harry Evans,"

"I Lord Harry Evans." Therefore, Harry continued to repeat his vow. "In sound mind and body do swear that everything that I had agreed to was in full truth. Until the time in which I die, or step down from my post as Headmaster, I will put the needs of the school before my own. So mote it be."

The Great Hall filled with swirling magic sealing the promise that Harry had made. The Sorting Hat was lifted off Harry's head, and immediately disappeared. Harry glanced over at where the body of the famous Albus Dumbledore laid. The body also slowly disappeared, leaving nothing except the infamous Elder Wand. Harry went over and picked up the wand, pocketing this in his robe pocket.

Everyone was looking at Harry to do something. He sighed, and walked in front of the Staff table.

"Good Evening," Harry stated, gulping out of nerves. He took a deep breath to settle his nerves.

Looking at his friends, Harry saw them and their belief in him. The pride in Lily's eyes gave Harry back his Gryffindor courage. He had made his mum proud of him even if now they were only friends.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering why in the world would a 16 year old become Headmaster? I'm sure you are also asking, what kind of credentials does this kid have other than the word of an old smelly hat?" He received a couple of giggles for that one.

"To answer your questions, why would I want to? Because someone has to change the current system. To answer your other question, I took my NEWTs in December, and received my scores back in February. For those of you who are curious about how I did, I took seven exams, and had six outstanding and only one exceeds expectations. I'm sorry Professor Slughorn."

All of the teachers look dumbfounded at this revelation. None of them was aware any student had requested early teaching.

"For those fifth and seventh year students, your testing dates will not change, even though the school has. I still expect you to do your best. It will not be until next year, but I am adding nine new subjects to the curriculum. I am expecting that Professor Headway will remain on staff for another year, seeing as from what Hogwarts told me he is signed for a two-year contract. Am I correct on that?" Harry glanced at the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. After a beat, Headway nodded his head. Obviously, he was hoing for a way out early.

"I will be only making one change to the current teaching staff. Your current History of Magic Professor, Professor Binns, will not be returning to teach next year. Hogwarts has already found him a better home where he can study the goblin wars for the rest of his existance in our world." Many of the students cheered at hearing that. Harry smiled along with them.

Harry's expression turned darker. "For those who have the Dark Mark on your arm, please see me in the Headmaster's office before curfew tonight. You are not in trouble."

"Enjoy your dessert." Harry clasped his hands together, which brought out desserts on all the house tables. Harry started towards Slytherin table. Professor McGonagall purposefully cleared her throat. Harry turned around, and McGonagall motioned towards the Headmaster's chair. Harry shook her off, and continued to head to the Slytherin table. This was his last night at the table, and Harry wanted to enjoy one last hoorah with friends before becoming an adult hit him.

Once everyone had filed out of the Great Hall, Harry headed towards his new office. The gargoyle nodded at him as he passed by immediately allowing him entrance. Not long after Harry arrived, students from all four houses started coming in. Severus stood close to Harry once waved closer. They were friends and adulthood would not change that if Harry had a say. By the way, he did.

Once it seemed that the last of the students came in, Harry locked the door with the swish of his wand. "You all know why you are here." He looked from one side of the room to the other. "Now, I care not whether you are loyal to the Dark Lord, or to your mother. What I care about the safety of the school."

"Tom Riddle, the new Minister of Magic as of a couple hours ago, has marked all of you with a specific brand. You all are students. You are all under my protection, my responsibility. Now, what he doesn't tell you is within the mark there is a specific component that if activated will kill you. I have called every one of you here so that I can remove it. I do not want any more blood on my hands if I can manage that." Many of the kids before him were shocked as they touched their left arms.

"If you do not want this portion of the mark removed, you are free to go. But I ask you to think hard before you decide." Within a few beats, a couple students that left the office while the rest of them stayed.

"The rest of you, please form a line. You will feel a small twinge but, it is not that painful."

A Ravenclaw seventh year he had not formally met yet stepped up to Harry and slid up the sleeve of his robe. Harry took his wand, and began slowly unweaving the strand. It took mere seconds. Harry pulled out the strand, and slowed it to everyone. It was the exact color of the famous killing curse. Harry then put it into a bowl.

Twenty students had their Dark Mark changed that night. When the last student left, Harry slunk and might have hit the floor had Severus not caught the new Headmaster and helped Harry sit down into his chair. Severus leaned against the table worried the situation went too far already.

Harry sat there and rubbed his temples trying to ward off the oncoming headache. "Have I really made the right decision?"

"You made the only decision that could be made, Harry. I take it you know still how bad life would have become without compromise."

Harry looked up at his friend in shock. Severus smirked before giving a sigh. "I got it mostly from Lily, but you know too much to be a mere sixth year like us. Thank you for giving me another chance at my dreams."

Without giving Harry the chance to say a word, Severus stood and left to spend time with Lily. Harry could feel she was at the bottom of the stairs fidgeting. Harry Evans, once Potter, for once managed to save the world without destroying Voldemort.

Harry sighed to himself. "I love magic."

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, the students were gone for the summer a week early and Harry was sitting behind the same desk that all of the other Headmasters sat behind up to Dumbledore. He had two stacks of paperwork in front of him, one of them much larger than the other. Because Harry only had three months to come up with eleven new teachers, he was on a tight schedule. Sitting on his desk, he currently had twenty three résumés to go through. During the next few years, he certainly had his work cut out for him.<p>

He was furiously writing down missives when someone knocked on his door.

"Enter," grumbled Harry.

Professor McGonagall let herself in. Harry didn't look up but knew from the castle it was his former Head of House in another life. "What can I do for you, Professor?"

She approached the desk, and sat down in the chair that was situated in front of it.

"We need to have a serious talk Harry."

"Go on." This time, Harry looked up from the paperwork. He placed his quill down on the stack.

"How can we possibly afford eleven new teachers?" Minerva placed a piece of parchment in front of him. Harry glanced at the current year's bank statement created before Dumbledore left this life, and then looked up at the deputy Headmistress.

Harry silently accio'ed another bank statement. The second piece of parchment flew into his hands.

Harry made sure that it was the right one, and then handed it over to her.

"This is what we actually have in our accounts." He said, pointing to the bottom of the page.

Minerva's eyes became wide at the number.

"Where did all of this money come from?"

"Dumbledore was siphoning money out of the Hogwarts account and was placing it into his own."

"He would never do that!" She defended harshly.

The woman was still devoted to the old coot even after death and dishonor. Time had come for a serious reality check. Harry sighed, before picking up another piece of parchment from the inside of his desk. He checked the account name, and then handed it over to her.

"Take a look at the date of the first transaction." Harry pointed to the top row.

"June 1956."

"What year did Dumbledore become Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"1956." Harry nodded, hoping that obvious correlation was seen by the elderly professor. Her eyes got wide as his hopes came true.

Harry nodded. "Luckily, I've already talked to Aberforth, and he has already agreed that the money belongs to Hogwarts. Yesterday, when we met, he signed off for the money to change accounts this morning. The money regained easily covers the cost of hiring eleven new teachers and then some."

"So with the interest, the new money, and the money that was still in the account, how much are we talking?"

"How does just over 3.78 million galleons sound to you?"

Then Harry was shocked when a fuming Lily Evans, her big sister, and Severus stormed into his office. Both girls took the school Headmaster by an ear before dragging Harry out of his own office! McGonagall was chuckling while Severus muttered the phrase, "I'm not suicidal, thanks."

A blink later, Harry realized he had not eaten in a few days. Stupid move and … wait. How did Petunia get into Hogwarts? Lily and Sev should have been home. Then the obvious smacked Harry in the face … oh, that laughing McGonagall would pay for this stunt!

Harry wasn't able to see much of his friends anymore after that. Lily and Severus would stop by occasionally during their seventh year to check up on him, making sure that he was still alive. The Marauders would prank themselves into his office to lighten the new Headmaster's day now and then.

He had made a promise to himself that he would make it to every meal, not only to show the school his confidence, but also he wouldn't have to endure the wrath of Lily. Once the school year ended, he knew that he would have a lot of work to do to enrich the minds of his students the next year—his first year that Harry would not have his friends with him.

Not only would he have that job, but he also was in charge of building the new primary school for muggleborns. He knew that building on the project wouldn't finish for at least another year. Still Harry had to start working on the charter and everything else that had to go into building an entirely new school.

After the duel, Harry had a long conversation with the school staff and teachers. He had explained what he wanted to get done and when he wanted to get done., In honesty, not many were willing to work with an almost 17 year old they felt killed the rightful Headmaster and helped the Dark Lord win the war. With the support from part of the staff, Harry began brainstorming ideas for fixing the rivalry between the four houses. He would force each house to assimilate during breakfast and lunch by their year, and then at dinner sit at their assigned House tables. He would relax the rule about houses visiting in different common rooms, but would set an earlier curfew time.

Severus and Lily were still going strong. Severus was hoping to propose to her over the summer, and just have a long engagement where he could accumulate enough money to have a small wedding.

Petunia, Lily's sister, had found someone who was a regular at the café that she worked at. They started going out, have been together for five months now.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was thrilled to be in the office that he always wanted to be. He was able to pass four different laws in quick succession, in many cases, changing laws that had been on the books for hundreds of years. History books would soon claim that he was one of the most powerful Ministers of the twentieth century.

The Order of the Phoenix, especially the elder Potters, were not happy with Tom Riddle taking over as Minister anymore than they were about Harry becoming Headmaster. However, when he started enacting all of these reforms for Werewolf rights, they were a little bit more excepting. Riddle also proclaimed that any wizarding child that was currently in a muggle orphanage would be relocated to the new wizarding one. They were not happy however with the new laws about Muggles. But, they would have to get over it.

Those who were Death Eaters the new Minister placed in different jobs all over the country. Voldemort had warned them that if they began breaking the law, he would not support them. So, many of the more extreme Death Eaters, ended up on Azkaban Prison for crimes against witches and wizards. Bellatrix Lestrange was the first of any sex to be given the Kiss when she tried to kill her brother-in-law for rights to raise her niece. The little girl unfortunately died from exposure before harry and Severus could help Lucius find the child.


End file.
